


The Lion and The Wolf

by butter_cup



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: But Margaery has him wrapped around her finger, But Now I Know So, Canon divergence season 4, Cersei being diabolical, Daenerys Becomes Important, Daenerys Targaryen Deserves Better, Daenerys Targaryen Is My Queen, Daenerys Targaryen Is Not a Mad Queen, Desire, Eventual Smut, F/M, Feeling unholy, Guess who's going to be a daddy?, Healthy amount of kissing, I Keep Spelling Her Name Wrong, I'm so sorry, Joffrey Baratheon is His Own Warning, Joffrey lives, Longing, Major Character Undeath, Married Tyrion Lannister/Sansa Stark, Maybe - Freeform, Maybe not enough, POV Sansa Stark, POV Tyrion Lannister, Sansa feels bad, So is Sansa, Sorry Not Sorry, This Time I Actually Mean That, Tyrion is pressured, Tywin Lannister Being Tywin Lannister, hand kissing, sansa and Tyrion fall in love, we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 23
Words: 56,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24294211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butter_cup/pseuds/butter_cup
Summary: The sun shone, and a light breeze that smelled of the spices and flowers blessed the day. An extravagant wedding was to be celebrated, a fact that would symbolize stability and peace in a recently war-torn country.Sansa Stark sat in front of a mirror on her vanity, her cheeks red; still stained with her tears. Shae, her handmaid, had been trying desperately, with no luck, to cheer up the young lady. Sansa had only recently received the news of the death of the rest of her family that she knows.
Relationships: Tyrion Lannister & Sansa Stark, Tyrion Lannister/Sansa Stark, Tyrion Lannister/Shae
Comments: 141
Kudos: 157





	1. A Royal Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, this is my first ever fan-fiction that I have been confident enough to post. There are a couple of things I would like to mention.  
> One: I have only watched the T.V. series and have not read the books, so keep that in mind.  
> Two: If you did watch the show, you might notice I have put things out of order or may have made up different scenarios, which was my intention. My story does not entirely follow the T.V. series. You will notice that right away.  
> I decided to make this story go in a different direction.  
> Also, I have never uploaded on this site, so I am not sure what to put in for warnings. I know that it won't get too involved for a while.

The sun shone, and a light breeze that smelled of the spices and flowers blessed the day. An extravagant wedding was to be celebrated, a fact that would symbolize stability and peace in a recently war-torn country. 

Sansa Stark sat in front of a mirror on her vanity, her cheeks red; still stained with her tears. Shae, her handmaid, had been trying desperately, with no luck, to cheer up the young lady. Sansa had only recently received the news of the death of the rest of her family that she knows. She had refused to eat in her despair, wanting only to be alone, sickened by the savagery of her mother and brothers' death. Tyrion, her husband, had come to her and tried to comfort her. Sansa had appreciated the gesture, though not at the time, as he was a Lannister. But now she realized that perhaps she may of been too cold towards him, he has never done anything to hurt her and dishonour her. Her eyes welled up again with tears. 

"Sansa," Shae spoke softly, lowering herself to look her in the eyes, "What happened to your family was not your fault." Shae had a tenderness to her voice, which she rarely heard from the fierce handmaid. 

Sansa shook her head and looked away, "Do you think Lord Tyrion cares for me?" 

Shae looked taken-aback for a moment she closed her eyes then reluctantly she spoke, "Yes, my lady. I think he does." Her eyes seemed to be distant, and her voice strained to complete the sentence.

Sansa looked at her, wondering what she was thinking. Shae was always so smooth and confident, although when Tyrion was near, she was always more tense and short with her temper. Sansa pondered this for a moment, did Shae just not like him? Was she disgusted? Maybe Shae was frightened? Sansa would figure that out later, right now she had another wedding to prepare for, at least it was not hers. 

After getting dressed in purple, which she decided to be her colour, the handmaid put up her hair into a halo. Sansa remembered being quite fond of the hairstyle as it looked like the queens, But now she only sees it as another shackle, another signature of the Lannister's hold on her. 

She stands in front of her mirror, tracing the delicate embroidery. A soft knock on the door grabbed her attention, and she turns. One of her maids opened the door, and Tyrion stepped into the room gingerly, as if not wanting to scare her. He looked entirely done up himself, black trousers, an intricately designed burgundy dress shirt, and a finely embroidered vest overtop. She felt the edges of her mouth lift softly. He returned with a small smile of his own. 

"You look beautiful, my lady," Tyrion spoke gently, his eyes meeting hers. 

Sansa looked down, self-conscious in his solemn gaze. She felt her cheeks start to burn, and she felt that same despair raise again in her chest. She felt the crushing feeling moving up her throat, but she pushed it down, looking up to her scarred husband. 

"Thank you, Tyrion," she responded, voice shaking. 

He took a step towards her, "We survived the breakfast, now let's see if we can survive the wedding." He joked. 

Sansa smiled back, "If we could survive our own, I know we can survive this one." 

Tyrion huffed a laugh as he extended his hand to her. Taking it, they walked together down the long halls of the Red Keep. 

The courtyard was extravagant. Everywhere Sansa looked, there were entertainers, flowers, and food. A sweet smell flowed through the air all around them. Sansa took her seat beside her husband at the King's table. The first entertainment quickly made the newlywed Joffrey bored, throwing gold at them. Sansa looked down her lip curling in slight disgust.

She fixed her gaze to the new queen Margaery Tyrell. She stood straight, looking like an angel in a white dress with silver vines outlining her bodice. But Sansa was not paying attention to what she was saying; she no longer had to. There was a break for a moment while a new act emerged to entertain the boy-king. 

Sansa sighed to herself, looking past all the excitement to the sea; she pondered what could be going on in the distant lands, far from Kingslanding. She closed her eyes and imagined for a moment where Jon could be. Sansa had not seen him since they left Winterfell all that time ago, silently saying a prayer to herself for his safety. She was always distant to him because her mother always told her to avoid him. But now, Jon could be the last of her family, half-brother or not. 

King Joffrey stood up and announced to his guests that a royal wedding is not an amusement, but a time to reflect on the history of Westeros. She saw her husband tense beside him as a group of dwarfs dressed in costumes similar to the many "kings" they were at war with only recently. She could tell Tyrion was seething inside by the fire in his eyes. Sansa watched the performance frowning as the one dressed up to mock her dead brother Robb lost the wolf's head he was wearing as a mask. She flinched as the "Joffrey" dwarf, and the "Robb" dwarf charged at each other, the third time "Joffrey" knocked the wolf's head off and proceeded to hump it. Tyrion had placed his hand on hers, though Sansa hardly realized it. She began to feel sick, that same chocking feeling beginning to seize her chest slowly. Tyrion's hand squeezed hers gently, and she looked over to him. He nodded slowly and rose from the table, taking her hand.

"I've had enough too, let's leave," he said softly. Sansa smiled for a second thanking the Gods; she didn't have to say it. 

Sansa rose slowly to her feet, her hand now tight in Tyrion's as he turned to the newlyweds. 

"Pardon, your grace," his voice shaking but assertive as he addressed the boy-king, "I apologize for interrupting this wonderful recalling of your victory, but my lady is not feeling well. May we be excused?"

Joffrey opened his mouth and began lifting his finger to the half-man, "You may n-" he started in a thunderous tone, but Margaery quickly silenced him,

"My love, look at the poor girl she looks as though she may faint!" Margaery placed her hands on his shoulder and whispered something to him. Joffrey blinked a few times to what she was saying.

Joffrey took a moment to ponder after his wife pulled away, then smiled as he began, "Why, of course, uncle, you must see to your wife," Tyrion nodded in thank you as the boy-king added, "I don't want her ruining my wedding!"

Tyrion sucked on his lip as to bar him from saying anything but instead quickly bowing his head, "You're very kind, your grace, thank you." 

Joffrey spat out another remark about the half-man before turning away. Tyrion led Sansa away, back to the Red Keep.

When they arrived back at her chambers, Sansa took a moment before opening her door. She was relieved to see that no one was there. Tyrion stepped inside with her asking if she was okay; she could only shake her head as she sat at her vanity.

"Would you like to be alone, my lady?" Tyrion asked in a soft tone. 

She nodded, already wiping the first few tears from her eyes. The last thing she wanted was for Tyrion to see her cry. Especially with the break down that was coming. Tyrion nodded, approaching her to kiss her hand, before walking out of her room and closing the door. 

When she heard the door shut, she began weeping—sobbing into her hands, not caring how loud she was. Her shoulders shook as her breaths became more clamorous. Grabbing at the ties to her dress, she clawed at the strings, begging for them to loosen. When she finally unravelled her dress, she threw it off. She then began bulling the ties and pins in her hair, not being able to stand the tight feeling on her head anymore. Now standing in her underdress and corset and hair messy, she fell into her bed and buried her face in her pillow as she began sobbing again.


	2. Separation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Shae," he said, his anguish hardly hiding anymore, "We have to end it." it took every fibre of strength left in him to look in her eyes.   
> She did not answer. Her gaze was fixed on her dress as Tyrion spoke. Her shoulders began shaking as she started crying. Tyrion looked away; he could not break down, not now. After a moment, he again addressed her.  
> "I have spoken to Varys. He has a ship leaving for Pentos tonight. You'll be safe there, you'll have a happy life," he paused for a moment, taking a deep breath, "You won't ever have to worry about this place, or me, again."   
> Shae wiped her cheeks and looked up at him. He could tell she was angry. But she had every right to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I am not very good at summaries. This chapter is not overly exciting but essential for the flow. I do promise that the mood will gradually pick up; it will not always be depressing. But things have to get worse before better, right? Anyway I hope you enjoy :)

Tyrion closed Sansa's door quietly. As he turned to walk away, he stopped to put his ear to her door. His heart sank when he heard the shattering sobs coming from the other side. 

He held back the compulsion to knock; she needed time, he thought, and walked away back towards his office. He figured some work would take some of the pressure off his mind. He could still hear the faint cheering of the people. Olena was right. A royal wedding is a good distraction, but only for some people. 

He reached his desk, papers and books cluttered the top. He cringed slightly at his disorganization. Tyrion lifted himself onto the chair at his desk and tucked himself in and began reading through a ledger. He checked this one at least five times already, but he figured what the harm could be in checking it one more time. 

His efforts to complete some work were in vain as worry and concern for his young wife racked his brain. The sound of her sobs clawed at his heart. He held his head in his hands, wondering what he could have done, or said to make it better for her. Probably nothing.

Some time had passed before he looked up from the ledger, which he managed to read through. He heard steps approaching from outside the light curtains; he looked up warily. He did not know who to expect. Maybe his sister, which he dreaded the most, she was the last person he wanted to see right now. Or perhaps it could be Bronn. He lost track of his tall friend at the wedding. 

Of course, he was wrong on both expectations, but the person who came to see him was not exactly a welcoming sight. His mouth pursed as his visitor meandered towards his desk. Shae. His heart sank further. 

"Hello, my lion," Shae said quietly, looking down on him with an expression he was too preoccupied even to try and decipher. 

Tyrion took a moment before answering his foreign lover, "Hello, Shae." 

She looked stung for a moment before taking a seat across from him. Her brown eyes were piercing, and Tyrion barely managed to meet her intense gaze. He used to love her strength, her ferocity. But now it only made him uneasy. She deserved more than this; she deserved better than him. 

"How was the wedding?" She asked with a slight.

Tyrion nodded, forcing an awkward smile, "It was, extravagant," his voice faltering. His hands were in his lap, kneading the expensive fabric. 

Shae looked down at her lap and opened her mouth, but Tyrion spoke first. 

"Shae," he said, his anguish hardly hiding anymore, "We have to end it." it took every fibre of strength left in him to look in her eyes. 

She did not answer. Her gaze was fixed on her dress as Tyrion spoke. Her shoulders began shaking as she started crying. Tyrion looked away; he could not break down, not now. After a moment, he again addressed her.

"I have spoken to Varys. He has a ship leaving for Pentos tonight. You'll be safe there, you'll have a happy life," he paused for a moment, taking a deep breath, "You won't ever have to worry about this place, or me, again." 

Shae wiped her cheeks and looked up at him. He could tell she was angry. But she had every right to be. 

"Why can't you come with me?" Shae said, her voice shaking with tears in her eyes.

"Shae, I can't leave, you know that," Tyrion responded, trying his best to sound diplomatic, "If I left, what would they do to Sansa? I can't leave her, she's my wife," He took another breath before concluding, "I'm sorry, but this is the only way we can both survive." 

Shae stood suddenly, "There's always another way!" she cried.

"I wish that were true," Tyrion said flatly, no longer able to bring himself to look at her. 

Her hands slapped down to the sides of her thighs, and she stormed out. Tyrion put his head in his hands and began to cry. 

Tyrion had his dinner taken to his quarters tonight. He didn't feel like seeing anyone. Bronn had come to visit shortly after Shae, and he tried to cheer up the little lord with stories of how ridiculous some of the acts were. Tyrion tried to laugh but could only huff. He told Bronn what he told Shae, and Bronn promised him he would get her to that ship. That relieved Tyrion slightly, but still did not make him feel better. 

He sat in his chambers and began eating the meal prepared for him. He felt a little foolish for being so down, Sansa had lost her entire family, and he had only lost one person. One person that was not family. 

No Shae wasn't family. She was more than that to him. But he knew she would die if she didn't leave. He had to lose her to protect her. The worst task he has ever known. Perhaps this was his punishment for being happy, greedy with his time around her. All his life, he had been a walking insult to his family. His love for Shae and his hopes for their future was a fantasy that he allowed himself to become enveloped in, he lost sight of reality. The rude-awakening he had expected but not prepared for hurt the most. 

He now understood he needed to turn this pain into something useful. Use this lesson when working on his marriage, he would not do to Sansa what he did to Shae. He would begin that tomorrow. Tonight he would feel bad for himself. 

The morning light peered through the thin curtains over the windows. Tyrion grumbled, covering his eyes, sitting up he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and decided to get a head start on his work. The day after a significant wedding, he could almost see the mountains of paperwork on his desk. Although this wasn't a disappointment, it was a great distraction. 

He passed a servant in the hall and asked that his breakfast be brought directly to him in his office, the servant bowed, and Tyrion continued on his way. When he got settled at his desk, he began sorting through the old papers putting them in their designated piles. 

He heard a footsteps approach as he read through an older piece of paper. Looking up he saw Pod his squire, 

"Good morning Podrick! You're up early," Tyrion smiled and leaned back in his chair.

"So are you, my lord," Podrick bowed his head, "I have a gift for you, my lord," Podrick said while holding up a large stack of papers in his hands. 

Tyrion grunted in laughter, "Ah, perfect! Thank you, Podrick," Gesturing the open spot on his desk. 

Pod set down the papers carefully and went to walk away before stopping and turning.

"Pardon, my lord."

Tyrion looked up and nodded to the young squire.

"Are you doing okay?" Pod began carefully.

Tyrion smiled, "I appreciate your concern Pod, I am fine," Pod seemed satisfied by this and bowed before leaving the office.

Tyrion sighed to himself before shaking his head and getting to work. 

It had been a good chunk of time before Cersei came to bother him, she made her sarcastic remarks about him having trouble "performing" with Sansa. He bit his tongue, forcing his anger down before rebutting her. His next guest was surprisingly Queen Margaery. He stood and greeted her, but she told him to sit. 

"What can I do for you, my queen?" Tyrion calmly spoke to the beautiful queen. 

Margaery looked concerned, "Have you spoken to Sansa lately?" 

Tyrion was surprised by her question, though he knew the women were close. 

"Not since yesterday, your grace," Tyrion began, his heart started beating heavier in his chest, was she in trouble?

Margaery must have noticed the look on his face and smiled softly, "I just haven't seen her, I went to the Godswood, but she wasn't there. But I also noticed the Godswood wasn't there either." Margaery finished in a more quiet tone.

Tyrion leaned in, "The Godswood is gone?" He took a moment to think of the curious information. 

Margaery stood up to leave, "I hope she's okay. You are looking out for her?"

Tyrion nodded, standing, "Of course, your grace."

Margaery smiled before walking away. Tyrion sat back in his chair and pondered for a moment where Sansa could have gone. He got up and went to look for her, first he would check if she was in her room.


	3. Sweet Solace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet Solace, she thought to herself. She relaxed onto her back, basking in the silence, and took a deep breath. The room smelled like him. Which made her smile. She sighed. Sansa felt her eyes close lightly, and she sat up briskly, afraid she would fall asleep. She stood up and curiously made her way around the chambers, she found a stack of old books on his small desk and began looking through them. Once she found one she was interested in, she sat down in his chair. His chair was very uncomfortable; no wonder he always seemed to be in his office. The chairs were probably more comfortable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I wanted to take a moment and thank everyone who is reading :)  
> The kudos and comments I got on the last chapters gave me the confidence to write this one tonight!  
> This one is slightly happier, I think? Well, at least it isn't as sad :).
> 
> Thanks everyone again!

Sansa woke with a start as one of her handmaids pushed open her door. She sat up, shakily, eyes watering from the light pouring into the room. She rubbed her eyes softly and looked up and saw Shae laying out her dress for the day.

Sansa looked quizzically over at the dress. It didn't look familiar. They must have made her a new one, she thought. 

"Do you like it?" Shae asked, smoothing out the wrinkles, "It's a gift from queen Margaery."

Sansa looked over the dress, it was a beautiful amethyst purple colour, with small golden vine details, and miniature budding roses along the bodice. Sansa rolled her eyes, of course, golden roses. Sansa much preferred roses to lions, though. The most considerable variation from her usual dresses was that this one more coincided with Margaery's style: short sleeves, with a light flowing skirt. Sansa nodded and pushed herself out of bed. 

The dress was light and soft against her skin, and the v-neck was not as low as some of Margaery's Sansa noticed relieved. She usually wore less vibrant purples, she never wanted to stand out, but Sansa supposed she no longer had to fear so much with Margaery being queen. She smiled to herself in her mirror, twirling when it was secured. Shae made a joyful noise. 

"I think it suits you," Shae said, her smile growing. 

Sansa couldn't believe how pretty she looked; she looked like Margaery, which made her smile more.

"Can you do my hair like hers?" Sansa asked Shae as she sat down at her vanity.

"Of course!" Shae said, clapping her hands and getting to work. 

For the first time since her father died, Sansa felt happy, confident, and it was all because of a dress from her friend. She thought that maybe that was dramatic, but she didn't care. She was just happy to feel something other than pain. 

When Shae had finished doing her hair, Shae brought her breakfast to her.

"I figured you would want to eat alone today," Shae said 

Sansa nodded her thanks and began eating. After she finished, she got up and decided today would be a good day to pray. It would be the first time since the news of her mother and brother dying. She figured it might feel better to send a proper prayer for Jon. And she wasn't sure if she wanted to be around too many people. 

When she began walking towards the Godswood, The entrance was under watch by two guards, which was not uncommon. But the tall guards blocked her from entering. She looked at them indignantly, opening her mouth to confront them. But one of the guards put up a hand at her.

"Sorry, my lady, you can't enter the Godswood, by order of the king," he said firmly.

"What do you mean?" Sansa asked, becoming flustered and confused.

"The king feels the Godswood does not reflect the beliefs or civility of the south," he answered, still with a firm voice.

"But all I want to do is pray, can't I just-" Sansa was cut off by the other guard.

"You can pray at the sept! Now leave woman."

Sansa felt an angry heat rise in her chest, and her top lip was raising, the guards seemed to have noticed and began warning her to back off. She huffed out a laugh, as if she was a threat to them. She rolled her eyes and turned away, walking back towards the Red Keep, there was no point in escalating the situation.

She was able to get back inside and realized she had nowhere to go, and someone would send for Shae if they saw her enter her chambers. Sansa pondered for a moment where she could go, where no one would think to find her, where no one would be at this time of day. 

Then it hit her. Tyrion. Her husband would be working all day and would likely not be back until after dark. And there was no way anyone would be near his chambers unless they were up to no good. If that were the case, she would be there to protect his privacy. 

She made her way towards her husbands chambers. She hadn't been there since her wedding night, Tyrion was nearly falling over he was so drunk. She remembered the fear that night, of being in bed with him. But he refused, he wouldn't sleep with her until she wanted him to. She remembered saying, 'What if I never want you to?' She often thought of how she responded. It was unkind but honest. Maybe she slaughtered that expectation a little too soon, or perhaps too harshly. 

Tyrion's chambers weren't even guarded, which shocked her slightly, allowing her to enter without question. As if she'd have to have a reason to be in her husband's chambers, she thought brashly. Laughing at herself, she walked into his room. There were at least two wine pitchers that she could see, she laughed, and sat down on his couch for a moment basking in the quiet this part of the Keep retained. The room adorned with gold and red, like a Lannister lion Sansa quietly chuckled, was cozy and clean. Although she could tell, there were areas the servants never touched because there was a layer of dust and clutter. 

Sweet Solace, she thought to herself. She relaxed onto her back, basking in the silence, and took a deep breath. The room smelled like him. Which made her smile. She sighed. Sansa felt her eyes close lightly, and she sat up briskly, afraid she would fall asleep. She stood up and curiously made her way around the chambers, she found a stack of old books on his small desk and began looking through them. Once she found one she was interested in, she sat down in his chair. His chair was very uncomfortable; no wonder he always seemed to be in his office. The chairs were probably more comfortable. 

She looked over to his bed, and she remembered it was softer than hers, which annoyed her at first, but she knows what battles to fight and which to leave. Standing slowly, she thought for a moment of what she was doing and then pushed away her worries; she was not afraid of Tyrion. With this, she jumped onto his bed, moving into a comfortable position before starting to read. 

She must have passed out because she was jolted awake by the clicking of the door. She sat up, looking over to see Tyrion. He didn't seem to notice her. Sansa noticed he appeared to be stressed by the way he stood. Tyrion was leaning onto the small table beside his door; his back turned towards her. He seemed to be breathing heavily. She stood up carefully, not wanting to make too much noise. Her hands were clasped together at her stomach as she slowly walked towards him. 

She made a small coughing noise in hopes of getting his attention. It must have cause he practically jumped out of his skin, and turned abruptly. 

"Oh, Sansa! I apologize," He started, hand at his chest, "You startled me, I didn't know you were here!" 

"No, no, I'm sorry I should have asked first!" She raised her hands in a calming gesture to him. He gave her a crooked smile before starting again.

"What are you doing here," he said before quickly adding, "Of course, you are always welcome here!"

She looked down, "I wanted to be alone, and I figured your chambers would be empty."

He laughed, "Well, you're not wrong about that!" His hand was still on his chest. 

She started chuckling. She must have frightened her poor husband! She thought it was horrible that his displeasure made her laugh. But she couldn't help but laugh at his reaction. Tyrion looked at her bewildered.

Sansa, still laughing, looked back up at him, "I'm sorry, my lord, this is so rude! I shouldn't be laughing at your distress," she continued to chuckle, her hand over her mouth. 

She expected him to be annoyed and stopped. She was looking down to her feet, cursing to herself for being so foolish. But Tyrion's laughing interrupted her thoughts. 

"I'm just happy to see you smile," he said, smiling. 

A warm feeling spread in her chest, and she smiled softly back to him. He was looking at her dress delicately, focussing on the small details on it. 

"That's a beautiful dress," he remarked, looking up to her. 

Sansa smiled, "It was a gift from our new queen, " she replied with a small half twirl.

Tyrion's eyes lit up "Ah, I thought I recognized those flowers," he quipped.

Sansa shook her head with a laugh and stepped down his short stairs to sit on his couch. His gaze was gentle, but she could still tell he still had a few questions for her. She settled comfortably on his couch and frowned at her hands.

"Are you okay, Sansa?" Tyrion asked with genuine concern.

"I don't know," She shrugged her shoulders, "I just, I think I still need more time. And I would have gone to the Godswood, but Joffrey is having it 'repurposed'" that same anger again rising in her chest, "And I would have gone back to my chambers but, I know that there's always someone there during the day, and I needed to be alone." she finished with a sigh.

She looked up at her scarred husband, and she tried to figure out what he was thinking, Tyrion was always known to be cryptic at the best of times. After a moment, he held her hand in his. 

"I heard," he began solemnly, " Queen Margaery visited me today, it seemed as though she was worried about you, she hadn't seen you all day and was wondering where you went," he finished with a small shake of his head.

Sansa was surprised the queen was worried about her, and she had to be very busy now. 

"I should have told someone where I was," Sansa said, looking down in embarrassment, she felt as though she could cry again.

"No, you wanted to be alone," Tyrion squeezed her hand, bending slightly to catch her eyes, "I've had that impulse before, although I doubt anyone would know if I went missing," he joked a playful smile on his face. 

Sansa shook her head, "I would notice."

Tyrion's eyes widened for a moment, then he looked down to his feet, "That's a relief, my lady."

Tyrion stood for a moment before sitting beside her, "Listen, whenever you feel like you need to be alone, or if you ever become upset, you are more than welcome here. My door is always open to you. Don't be afraid to come and find me as well," He nodded to her, as if he was checking to be sure if she even heard him. 

She nodded, "Thank you, Tyrion." her eyes were welling up. 

Tyrion nodded, softly wiping a tear from her cheek, "Of course, you are my wife."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be updating this story as often as possible! I do still work, but I will push myself to stay on top of this as I have already seen support for it :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was something about the way Sansa looked at him today. At the moment, he didn't digest what that sparkle in her eyes meant. He could of sworn he felt a shock when their hands touched. Possibly. The night had rolled in quicker than usual while he remained in his office, a sign of winter coming. "Winter is Coming," the ominous words of House Stark, his wife's House.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, sorry I didn't get to upload this sooner, I lost track of time.   
> I hope you enjoy this chapter we get a special appearance from former queen regent Cersei.   
> Enjoy!

There was something about the way Sansa looked at him today. At the moment, he didn't digest what that sparkle in her eyes meant. He could of sworn he felt a shock when their hands touched. Possibly. The night had rolled in quicker than usual while he remained in his office, a sign of winter coming. "Winter is Coming," the ominous words of House Stark, his wife's House. 

Tyrion noticed her. He saw her new attitude. She was no longer a timid pup; she was a wolf. She was his wolf. He laughed to himself, sipping some wine. The Lion and the Wolf. What a dynamic duo. There was a stirring in his stomach when he thought of Sansa, a fluttering almost like he was going to be sick, but not in a wrong way. He figured it was the wine. Placing the cup down, he pushed off the chair and walked towards the open courtyard that sat in the middle of his workspace. The night air was warm, and he could feel a cool breeze against his face and through his hair. 

The still night was his favourite time, when the hustle and bustle of the Keep calmed to a stillness that was both beautiful and eerie. He figured he was the only one still awake. Taking a seat at the table back inside, he poured himself a new glass of wine and began sipping generously from the cup.

"Tyrion." 

His stomach lurched at the sound of his name, and he turned towards the voice expectantly. The disappointment of seeing his sister looking back at him was endless. 

"What?" Tyrion grumbled at his sister.

Cersei laughed and approached his table. 

"Can't a sister check on her baby brother?" She said without a shred of affection, her head tilted slightly, looking down on him with her irritating smirk. 

"Oh, please," Tyrion responded bitterly, "We both know my happiness is the last of your concerns."

Cersei laughed again, settling into a chair across the table from him. 

She just sat there, studying him closely, her emerald eyes violating him.

"I've told you before to stop doing that; it makes me uncomfortable," Tyrion said, eying her back.

Cersei's smirk grew, "Do what?" she shook her head with fake ignorance, "How's our little dove?" she asked with an eagerness that made him cringe.

"I didn't know you were concerned for her," Tyrion began looking the former queen up and down.

She pretended to be offended, "Why, of course, I am!" she spat.

Tyrion shook his head, taking another large sip of his wine before setting the cup on the table, "She's fine."

"I thought I had spoken too soon about your... performance. Leaving the wedding sick. Could our dear Sansa Stark perhaps be blooming a seed?" Cersei's lip raised in disgust.

Tyrion half-smiled at his sister, "No," he stated firmly, no longer wanting to talk about this.

"You should heed my advice, little brother, how long do you think she'll keep up this calm facade?" Cersei poured herself some wine, "She's lost her whole family and has been married off to dwarf from a family she spites," her green eyes sparkled with laughter.

Tyrion looked away from her, he knew what she was suggesting, and it made him sick, sucking his bottom lip, "I will not rape her."

Cersei looked away this time, taking a large drink from her cup. The one similarity they had outside hair and eye colour was their agreement with wine. 

"How are you, queen mother?" Tyrion asked, leaning forward, slightly catching her eye, "I believe you are expecting to be a grandmother soon, oh how happy that must make you!" he smirked, bringing his cup back up to his lips. 

Cersei looked up at him. Her eyes were beginning to lose their humour. She was irritated by the question, but Tyrion wondered which part annoyed her the most. He smiled at his big sister as innocently as he could. 

Her lip curled as she answered him, "I'm doing quite well. I didn't think my wellbeing was that important to you."

It was his turn to feign offence, "How dare you think such a horrible thing, you're my sister!" 

Cersei grunted a laugh, "You are a clever little creature, aren't you?" She asserted.

"It's a gift," Tyrion replied, bowing his head.

Cersei leaned back in her chair, twirling the cup in her hands lightly. She looked perturbed.

"What's wrong, Cersei?" Tyrion asked, finally giving in to her pitiful gaze.

She shook her head and looked up at the ceiling, blinking fast. Tyrion sighed, how many women would he have to endure crying in front of him this week. Cersei was manipulative, that was her gift, but he doubted she was trying something right now. What could she stand to gain from the Master of Coin? 

"Father informed me today that I would soon be leaving Kings Landing for High Garden," she spoke, with what Tyrion was going to assume was genuine anguish. No tears fell from her eyes, though. 'Thank the Gods' Tyrion thought, the last thing he wanted was to feel bad for his spiteful sister. 

"There has been nothing but heartache for you here," Tyrion started trying his best to be comforting, "High Garden could be a new start for you... a better start, maybe you'll be able to create a few more reasons to live," he finished, with a little quip, hoping this would convince her to leave. He was tired now, and he knows that pleasant conversations with Cersei always turned into a battle of threats. Which he wasn't up for tonight.

Cersei looked up at him, green eyes flashing with defiance, "I will not be marrying Loras," her voice was low and harsh, Tyrion shivered, he hated when she was angry, someone always suffered and that someone was usually him.

"Then don't," Tyrion gave in, "Just kill him and be done with it, but leave me out of it," Tyrion stood, coldly facing his sister, "Now I am tired and would like to rest, is there anything else I can help you with queen mother?" 

Cersei smiled and rose to her feet, setting down her wine cup, "No, Tyrion, that would be all."

He nodded to her, "Goodnight, Cersei." He murmured.

"Goodnight, baby brother." 

When arriving at his chambers, he was relieved to see it empty. He kicked himself for planting murder in Cersei's head, he was joking, but he knew she wasn't overly bright to those things. He thought for a moment if she would do it. Of course she would, when has she ever shied away from the suffering of others. "Well," he thought to himself, "Let's hope she kills him quickly."

Tyrion hated feeling sorry for her. He hated that somewhere deep down, he loved her. He didn't like her for sure, probably hated her. But he did love her in his own right. Cersei was fierce, and he respected her immensely, she always knew how to get what she wanted one way or another. Tyrion knew she wouldn't accept his marriage as easily as he complied with his own; she would never bow to that anymore. She had grown accustomed to getting what she wanted. Now that Tywin was back, she would have a more challenging time retaining her power. 

His thoughts wandered back to his young wife. Sansa. He said her name a few times softly out loud, allowing himself to indulge in the shape of her. Tyrion wondered what went on in her head. She was always so quiet, but Tyrion could tell she was always thinking. She would never say her real thoughts, probably out of fear or due to her position as a woman. Tyrion wanted to know what she was thinking, maybe one day he would be lucky enough to hear her thoughts. Sansa could probably challenge him unlike so many others, he could tell from her pensive gaze she could out-wit him at every turn. 

She has shown incredible strength in her situation. She was cracked, but not broken. She had to be one of the strongest people he knew. Today she surprised him, lounging in his chambers and as he soon found out, lounging in his bed. The thought of her laying on his bed stirred something in him, and he felt his heart skip again as he thought of her in the feather-light purple dress. She seemed less weighed down in the airy fabric. He smiled and silently sent a prayer she would wear that style more often, it truly suited her, and he didn't mind the view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope I was able to do Cersei justice, she can be tricky to write for but I just kept thinking "How can I say this in the most condescending way possible?" hope I did that right.   
> Cersei is one of my favourite characters on the show because she was horrible. She even made me laugh out loud with her snide remarks.   
> Anyways, thank you again for reading and I will work on the next chapter as soon as possible. I have so many ideas :)


	5. A Craving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Margaery let out a small giggle grabbing Sansa's hand, "You're never ready for your first time, sweet girl," she smiled affectionately, "Tyrion must be a gentleman, not having you, especially being quite drunk."
> 
> Sansa smiled, "He is. He's so caring, "Sansa looked down at her hands, indulging in the feelings that rose from her abdomen when she thought of him. 
> 
> When she looked up, Margaery was looking at her, smirking, and one eyebrow raised, Sansa straightened up, "What?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not uploading for a while. I work on the weekends so there is little time for me to sit down and write.  
> But here it is chapter 5!  
> Also I'm kinda dumb and uploaded the last one without a chapter name but this one has a name :)  
> I hope you enjoy!  
> P.s. there's swearing in this one, I can't remember if there has been swearing in the other ones lol

Sansa's head was reeling as she laid in bed, staring at the ornate ceiling. She couldn't believe her feelings. Was she falling for the half-man? No, it couldn't be possible. Sansa enjoyed his company, more than she ever thought she would, and she had grown to savour his affection, crave it. But that didn't mean she was in love. She instead forced herself to think of something else. 

She closed her eyes, and her mind wandered back to Tyrion. The look on his face when she scared him, his gentle laughter, the way his eyes sparkled when she spoke, the softness in his touch as he wiped her tears away. Sansa shook her head violently; she needed to sleep. There was no way she was beginning to fall for him. She was just tired. Maybe. Part of her hoped she wasn't just tired. But she would be taking him up on his offer. There was something about his chambers that was so familiar to her, she felt at ease there. She felt safe. 

Sansa opened her eyes and decided she would surprise him tomorrow by visiting him at his office. Maybe they could eat lunch together, and then she would know the truth behind her peculiar feelings. But Sansa needed to sleep before that could happen. Closing her eyes again and rolling over, she slowly sank into sleep. 

Her morning routine had become very dull to her ever since Shae had left. Shae would always know what to say. Sansa could have a stimulating conversation with her. With her other maids, she could never be so honest. 

She was to eat breakfast with Margaery this morning, which made everything about this morning seem a little less horrible. She dismissed her maids from following her; she didn't feel comfortable having any of those women watching her movement. Mostly because they could still be reporting to the queen, well former queen, Cersei. 

Sansa became more interested in court just to watch Cersei and Margaery. Cersei hated the new charismatic queen. Every time Margaery spoke, Sansa could practically feel the annoyance radiating from Cersei. Which Sansa thought was hilarious. But what could Cersei do about Margaery now? She was already married to her eldest, the king, and likely soon expecting. Sansa cringed at the thought of poor Margaery having to be intimate, more than once, with the murderous boy-king. Shivering, she made her way to the gardens to meet her friend. 

Sansa had also noticed that her usual wardrobe had changed; she supposed it made sense. Margaery was queen, and her duty as a friend and lady of the court was to support her. Sansa didn't mind the new dresses; they were much lighter and more comfortable than what she used to wear. She didn't have to support Cersei, or pretend to anymore. This dress mimicked the dress Margaery wore when Sansa was introduced to her grandmother Olenna. There were small slits at the bottom of the bodice, and her back was exposed but not wholly. There was sheer silk across the backing of the dress her embroidered with tiny red leaves; for the Godswood, Sansa smiled. And, of course, it was purple, although this dress was more of a light lavender than the striking amethyst she wore a day ago.

The gardens were still in full bloom, Sansa noticed some new flowers amongst a ton of roses. Sansa laughed at the drama of the current and former queen. They were always having silent but petty battles to assert their power. 

Margaery was beautiful, wearing an emerald gown with short sleeves and golden roses. She had a sheer silk shawl over her shoulders. When she saw Sansa, she smiled, rushing to greet her friend. 

"Sansa!" Margaery hugged Sansa closely, "I'm so glad you came." 

Sansa returned her hug and smiled, "Of course, your grace, I wouldn't ever miss it!" 

Margaery pulled from quickly, holding up a joking finger to her face, "Now don't you go all formal on me, were not at court."

Sansa laughed, "Then, I wouldn't have missed this, Margaery!" 

Margaery nodded, satisfied, "Come, let's eat, I'm starving." she led Sansa under her canopy, where she had laid out a grand breakfast, everything from pies to lemon cakes. 

Sansa smiled, taking her seat, "This looks amazing." 

Margaery smiled, sitting next to her, holding her arm gently, "I haven't been able to see you privately in so long, I was beginning to go crazy. After my grandmother left, there's been no one to gossip with!" 

Sansa laughed, placing her hand over Margaery's, "So have I, ever since Shae left, there's been no one interesting to speak to."

"Well, then let's both alleviate our suffering," Margaery started, "What happened to Shae?" 

Sansa took a moment before shrugging her shoulders to the young queen, "I have no idea, one day she was here, the next I get a letter from her saying she's leaving Kings Landing."

Margaery was silent for a moment, her lips pursed to the side, "Was she having difficulties with anyone?" 

Sansa shrugged again, "I'm not sure, she never talked to me about her personal life," Sansa hesitated before continuing, "She hated Tyrion."

Margaery perked up at that, "Really?" she rested her chin in her hand, "Did he do something to her?"

"No, I don't think so," Sansa started, "But whenever he was around, she was always tense and snappy. I mean, she was always so snappy with him," Sansa finished, looking into Margaery's eyes, hoping her friend could help deduce the mystery.

"Maybe she was jealous," Margaery said plainly, as if it was apparent. 

Sansa was shocked for a moment, "What do you mean?" 

Margaery laughed, "She sounds like a scorned lover," she laughed again then stopped, seeing Sansa's face, Margaery added, "I think it was more like, she may have wanted him, but you got him."

It almost made sense, but Margaery's words still made her uncomfortable.

"Or maybe she just didn't like dwarfs," Margaery quipped, breaking Sansa's train of thought.

Sansa laughed slightly. Did Shae have feelings for Tyrion? 

They began eating together. Sansa listened as closely as she could to her friend gossip about Cersei, Joffrey and others, but her mind was stuck to her husband again.

Margaery finished her plate, moving it away from her and smirking at Sansa.

"What?" Sansa questioned her friend.

Margaery smiled, "How's Tyrion?" she asked with a devilish look in her eyes.

Sansa rolled her eyes, "He's fine."

"Have you two, you know?" Margaery gestured to Sansa's privates.

Sansa tilted her head and feigned disgust, but could only hold a serious face for a moment before breaking down into a smile, "No, we haven't."

Margaery frowned, "Oh no, why not?" 

"I don't know," Sansa sighed leaning back into her chair, "It just hasn't felt right yet, he said he would wait until I wanted to. And I'm not sure if I want it yet."

Margaery let out a small giggle, grabbing Sansa's hand, "You're never ready for your first time, sweet girl," she smiled affectionately, "Tyrion must be a gentleman, not having you, especially being quite drunk."

Sansa smiled, "He is. He's so caring," Sansa looked down at her hands, indulging in the feelings that rose from her abdomen when she thought of him. 

When she looked up, Margaery was looking at her, smirking, and one eyebrow raised, Sansa straightened up, "What?" 

"Nothing," Margaery said slyly. 

Sansa had forgotten how much she missed being around Margaery. She enjoyed being around Tyrion, but she always held back some for Margaery. Sansa felt like Margaery understood her more than a man ever could. She was grateful for her new friendship with someone she knew could never betray her. 

It was around high noon by the time the two of them finished their gossip, and they had gone for a walk to the docks to sit by the sea. They played Sansa's game for a bit, but soon had to go back up as King Joffrey 'needed Margaery's presence,' she had rolled her eyes playfully to Sansa when the guard had come to retrieve her. 

She figured it was close enough to lunch, so she made her way towards the Master of Coin's office. She first grabbed a shawl from her room. It wasn't sheer like Margaery's, but it matched her dress, lavender with red leaves. 

As she neared the open archways of his office, she stopped when she heard voices and against her better judgement, listened in on the voices.

"... your sister is crazy, but she's still sexy!" a voice Sansa barely recognized at first, but then realized it was Bronn, Tyrion's friend.

She could hear Tyrion groan in annoyance, "Please don't tell me you want to fuck her."

"Maybe I do, what does it matter? I'm not a fancy lord like you; I'm allowed to lust after anyone I like," Bronn said loudly, Sansa rolled her eyes.

Bronn continued, "So, have you gone your way with the Stark girl yet?" 

Sansa's heart skipped at the mention of her and listened closer.

Tyrion responded after a few moments, "No."

Bronn exhaled loudly, "What could be stopping you? You've got no more strings now that the whore is gone!" 

Sansa's head cocked to the side. Who was the whore? Tyrion had a whore? Or rather, he cared enough about this whore to be faithful. Sansa leaned forward, hoping it would make a difference in what she could hear. 

"She won't let me," Tyrion sighed, sounding defeated.

"Why not? She's your wife, isn't she?" 

Tyrion took a few moments to answer, "She hates me."

Those words hit Sansa like a punch to the gut; she held her stomach, trying to level her breath. She has to be the worst woman in the world. She had no idea he felt that way, and she could feel his pain in how he spoke. She walked away as quickly as possible, crying softly in her hand. 

Sansa found her way to the gardens, finding a quiet spot; she sat and silently reflected on what she just eavesdropped. Tyrion had a lover or a whore. Sansa didn't like that word when it described the general woman. And since Bronn was the one who said it, she had no idea which it could be. Sansa had no idea he had a lover. She should be angry; he was her husband, after all. But part of her was impressed with him. Remaining faithful to a woman as best he could. 

But the thing that bothered Sansa was that he thought she hated him. She didn't give off that impression, had she? Sansa thought about finding Margaery and asking her questions. No, the queen was busy and would probably tell her what she wanted to hear. If Sansa wished to have answers, Tyrion would have to answer them. Her heart sank; she wasn't even supposed to know what he had said. He was going to be mad, but Sansa needed to know. She wanted to set the record straight. She didn't hate him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)  
> The next chapter will be posted as soon as possible :)


	6. A True Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyrion stopped for a moment to look around. He wasn't one to frequent the gardens, so he had no idea where Sansa could be. The sun shone brightly overhead, and he took a deep breath filling his lungs with the sweet floral scents all around him. Today it was much warmer than yesterday. His black leather waistcoat began to feel uncomfortable. He decided to make for some shade, hopefully he would be able to find Sansa from there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all :)  
> Sorry for the delays it's been so hot here today and it's not comfortable to sit in one spot for too long with no AC.   
> Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank you for the Kudos and comments :)

Tyrion looked down into the wine glass in his hands as Bronn went on about how 'amazing Cersei looks lately' and how 'she's not married, yet he may have a chance.' Tyrion shook his head, continuing to stare into his wine, as if it was going to send him some wisdom. 

He began to think of Sansa. He wondered what she was doing right now, what she was wearing, if she smiled at all today. Tyrion took a sip, knowing full well he was virtually ignoring Bronn. He didn't care. 

"Tyrion!," Bronn yelled.

Tyrion looked up at him, "Yes?"

Bronn put down his cup and leaned onto the table, "Are you even listening to me?"

"Intently," Tyrion stared back into his cup of wine.

Bronn sat back in his chair, "What're you pouting about now?" he asked, a hint of annoyance creeping unto his voice.

Tyrion scowled at his question; he wasn't pouting, he just wasn't joyous at the moment. 

Bronn stood up and walked over the archway, "You haven't been yourself. You're acting all depressed, what's going on?"

Tyrion opened his mouth reluctantly to answer when Podrick came into the room.

Tyrion looked up at his young squire expectantly, "Hello, Podrick."

"My lord," he bowed his head, "Sir Bronn."

Bronn waved a hand without looking at him.

"My lord, I have a message from lady Sansa," Podrick reported.

Tyrion looked up again this time, actually interested, "She would like you to meet her in the gardens."

Tyrion looked over at Bronn. Bronn just shrugged his shoulders at him, Tyrion looked back to Podrick, "Did she say why?"

"She said she would like to go for a walk," Podrick responded. 

Tyrion could see Bronn giving him a side-eye as he stood up and began walking towards the exit saying thanks to Podrick and a goodbye to Bronn. He was silently rejoicing to have an excuse to leave behind an excruciating conversation. 

Tyrion opted to go by himself to the gardens, telling Podrick he knew where to go giving him a playful wink. 

When he arrived, he set out to find Sansa, wondering why she needed to talk to him. Tyrion still didn't know what to expect from his young wife, which both invigorated and terrified him. 

The gardens seemed to have had an upgrade recently. There appeared to be a new sense of life, a new sense of peace and privacy due to the fresh long vining flowers. There was a new golden stag statue in the gardens. Lannister gold? Tyrion thought, probably. Tyrion chuckled to himself at the climbing roses snaking around the golden stag, such subtle imagery. 

Tyrion stopped for a moment to look around. He wasn't one to frequent the gardens, so he had no idea where Sansa could be. The sun shone brightly overhead, and he took a deep breath filling his lungs with the sweet floral scents all around him. Today it was much warmer than yesterday. His black leather waistcoat began to feel uncomfortable. He decided to make for some shade, hopefully he would be able to find Sansa from there. 

He watched the ladies walk arm in arm gossiping softly, with lords slinking close behind, one young girl was running through the gardens laughing as two others chased her. Tyrion smiled; it had been a long time since there had been children at the Red Keep. He thought for a moment if maybe Sansa had left. Did she trick him? Or perhaps she just decided she didn't want to walk with him today. His pride hurt as he began to step from the shade he found. But before he could move too far, a hand touched his shoulder, causing him to jump. 

"Sorry, sorry!" Sansa said, her face concerned.

Tyrion chuckled, "My lady, if you keep scaring me, you soon won't have a husband," he joked, kissing her hand.

Sansa let out a small laugh, "It truly is never my intention to scare you, my lord. But you seem to startle easily." 

Tyrion nodded, "Yes, well, one should never be too careful."

Sansa frowned, "I know, Shae had told me. That the queen tried to kill you," she finished looking down at her hands.

Tyrion's eyes widened for a moment, "She told you that?"

"Yes," Sansa started looking around her, "She told me that's how you got the scar."

Tyrion couldn't help but nod, "Well, it was her or the King, not sure which one. Could have been both."

Sansa frowned again, "That's horrible."

Tyrion shook his head, changing the subject, "You said you wanted to go for a walk, my lady?"

Sansa perked up at his question, "Yes," she said, holding out her hand.

Tyrion took her hand gingerly and began to walk with her slowly.

They walked in silence for a few moments before Sansa stopped and sat down. She seemed to have led him to a quiet corner in the gardens. Tyrion's curiosity rose. 

"Is something wrong, Sansa?" Tyrion asked, stepping forward, nearing her. 

Sansa was silent, looking down, her hands wringing.

Tyrion became worried for her. Of course, his mind went to the worst place. He made a silent promise to find whoever touched her and educate them. 

Sansa looked up her eyes were weary, "I want to ask you something. Or rather a few things, but I don't want you to be angry with me," her blue eyes were glistening. 

Tyrion was taken aback, "I could never be mad at you," he assured her best he could. 

Sansa smiled softly, "Earlier," she started her voice slightly shaking. Tyrion nodded for her to continue, "I went by your office, to see if you wanted to have lunch," she took a moment to take a few breaths. 

Tyrion stood in front of her, his head slightly tilted to the side. He narrowed his eyes slightly as she continued. 

"I may have overheard you and Bronn," she looked up, "I know it's wrong to eavesdrop, but I suppose I couldn't help myself."

Tyrion felt sort of relieved; no one had touched her. But she looked incredibly guilty. He spoke in a soft tone, "Sansa, it's alright."

She looked up quickly, "You're not mad?" she asked her face was twisted in confusion.

Tyrion chuckled lightly, "No, I'm not mad. I'm not thrilled by the action, but I know that's not your usual behaviour or your intention."

Sansa smiled, "It wasn't. And I'm so sorry, for betraying your trust, I won't do it again. I promise. 

Tyrion laughed, "You should never apologize to me unless you do something truly wrong," he finished winking at her. She smiled again, looking down at her lap. 

Tyrion smiled, pausing before continuing, "Now, you said you had questions for me?"

Sansa nodded, "About what I overheard."

Tyrion looked down, "What did you hear?"

Sansa took a deep breath, "I heard Bronn say you had nothing to stop you from, well, having me," Sansa looked away, her cheeks reddening. Tyrion opened his mouth to speak, but she quickly jumped in before he could, "He said you had a...lover."

Tyrion stiffened at her comment. He wanted to step in, but decided to let Sansa finish, "I thought I was mad about that. But I'm not. I think it's sweet you tried to remain loyal best you could, given the circumstances."

Tyrion shifted awkwardly, "Sansa," he choked out, no longer able to meet her ocean eyes, "I should be on my knee's apologizing for dishonouring you, our marriage, like that."

Sansa casually waved her hand, "Please, don't," she put her hand on his cheek, moving his gaze to meet hers, "I understand, don't worry. I'm not mad."

She took her hand away after it stayed for a moment. Tyrion shifted again, looking into her vast blue eyes. She hesitated for a moment.

"Who was she?" she asked, making Tyrion's heart stop, "If you don't mind telling," she added, probably noticing his discomfort. 

Tyrion pondered whether he should tell the truth. Although if he lied, she would one day find out. Perhaps it was best she knew. What could it harm? 

Tyrion nodded, "Her name was Shae."

He studied her face. He could tell she was processing. Her eyes trained on him on his, her lips pursed slightly. She opened her mouth, and he almost flinched, not knowing whether to be scared yet. 

"I see," she murmured, before shrugging her shoulders, "I suppose it makes sense, she always seemed to hate you, after we got married," they both laughed.

"She had her reasons, trust me," Tyrion smiled, Sansa returned his smile.

"It probably explains why she doted on me so much, and how I was free to say mean things about the King, and Cersei," Sansa paused, "And I suppose she left because of us?"

Tyrion nodded. He didn't want to get into the specifics of that just yet. He was desperately trying to figure out if she was angry now. 

She looked at him, eyes narrowing, "No, I'm not mad," answering his thoughts as if she just read them. Tyrion looked at her eyes wide. Sansa smiled, winking at him. 

Tyrion laughed, closing his eyes, "Any other questions?" 

When he opened his eyes, he noticed Sansa frowning, "Not so much a question, but I need to set something straight with you," she spoke firmly. 

Tyrion's heart began to beat faster, and he looked up at her meekly. She could be as fierce as her mother. A real wolf, he thought. He wished he could see more of this from her, though only if it wasn't him on the receiving end. 

"I don't hate you," she said, voice becoming more gentle.

His eyes widened again. He was once again kicking himself for a thing he said in passing. Tyrion looked into Sansa's eyes, they were intense, but still, he could see a softness begin to flood back. Tyrion bowed his head in shame.

"I must be the worst woman in the seven kingdoms," Sansa sighed, "To scare my husband and make him believe I despise him.

Tyrion felt a laugh raise in his throat, but the look in her eyes made him reconsider, he cleared his throat and again took her hand in his, "Sansa, you have every reason to despise me. My family has done unspeakable things to yours. My family has caused you more pain and suffering than anything else in the seven kingdoms. My family has used you as a pawn to do their bidding since the day you stepped into Kings Landing. And I know there is nothing I can do to change that," Tyrion looked deep into her clouded eyes, he too was frowning now. 

Sansa took a moment before speaking, "Your right. Your family has done horrible things to me, and to my family, they have done nothing but cause me misery," each of her words felt like a slap to the face, but she continued placing her free hand over his, "But that was not you," Tyrion himself now thought as he was about to cry. He swallowed his tears the best he could as she went on, "You have never been anything but kind and patient to me. You have been gentle and understanding, allowing me to grieve when others said I couldn't. You are a man any woman in Westeros would be lucky to have. And you're mine. I will never take that for granted again, and I will be a better wife. I will never make you feel as though I hate you. As I am yours, and you are mine."

Tyrion tried to stay composed, but hearing those words from her mouth made him cry. He felt her soft hand wipe away his fallen tears. Sansa smiled at him. She was also beginning to cry.

Tyrion felt his impulses take over as he fell into her arms. He could feel her hesitate at first then wrap her arms around him. Her hands massaged through his hair, and he felt her bow to kiss his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had been mulling over the last couple of paragraphs for a while. I was wondering if they made sense.   
> And I was able to finish it with the help of my friends Shyann, and Ariel (Eleeyara on Archive)  
> Thanks, I don't know if this story would have been possible without your support with writing and such :) 
> 
> I have got plenty in mind for more chapters, so don't worry this is far from the end :)  
> Thanks again for the support! Stay tuned for more :)


	7. When it's Done Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa stood in her place for a few more moments and watched him walk away. She hated to see him walk away, but she knew they would be together again soon. 
> 
> She slowly walked through the gardens grabbing a rose and picking it. She smiled down at the delicate flower, her finger gliding over the small petals. She softly hummed to herself as she walked by the new fountain. Another of Margaery's improvements, Sansa smiled. She thought about finding her friend. She had to be in these expansive gardens somewhere. Sansa needed to talk about what happened with Tyrion. When she turned, she saw Cersei walking toward her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I hope everyone is doing okay and staying safe in these exciting times. Here is another chapter for you, I hope you enjoy :)

Sansa and Tyrion stayed in their embrace for a long time. Not wanting to let go, Sansa's hands were still massaging through his thick hair. She took a moment to breathe him in. Closing her eyes, savouring everything the softness of his hair, his arms around her, his almost intoxicating scent. 

Sansa told herself they would stay here forever, and that didn't bother her. But eventually they had to let go. Both did so reluctantly. Tyrion looked elated, holding her hand to his face. 

"Are you sure you have to go?" Sansa asked, playing coy. 

Tyrion placed her hand back in her lap, but didn't let go, "Unfortunately yes. There is no one else that can do my job," he rolled his eyes playfully at her. 

Sansa laughed, "Alright, I suppose I can permit that," she asserted, winking. 

Tyrion laughed and bowed hand on his heart, "Thank you, my lady. I will make this up to you."

"You had better," Sansa said in a tone that mocked Cersei.

They both laughed, Sansa looked at him, "So, are we both on the same page now?"

Tyrion returned her steady gaze, "Yes, I'll never doubt you again."

Sansa nodded, satisfied, "Is it okay if we take this slow?" she asked nervously.

Tyrion nodded, "Of course, I think it would be best to get to know each other first. I want you to be comfortable."

Sansa appreciated this, she cared for him, but she couldn't place her love yet, and she didn't want to rush into decisions. 

"So, then, is it okay if I visit you later?" 

Tyrion smiled, "Yes, of course, you never need to ask."

Sansa stood up, and they made their way from their private nook, back to the hustle and bustle of the gardens. Tyrion turned and kissed her hand, bidding her a gentle farewell. Before he walked away, she grabbed his hand and returned a kiss to his hand.

"Good day, my lord."

Tyrion laughed and bowed his head, winking at her before walking away. 

Sansa stood in her place for a few more moments and watched him walk away. She hated to see him walk away, but she knew they would be together again soon. 

She slowly walked through the gardens grabbing a rose and picking it. She smiled down at the delicate flower, her finger gliding over the small petals. She softly hummed to herself as she walked by the new fountain. Another of Margaery's improvements, Sansa smiled. She thought about finding her friend. She had to be in these expansive gardens somewhere. Sansa needed to talk about what happened with Tyrion. When she turned, she saw Cersei walking toward her. 

Sansa's heart stopped briefly, as the former queen stalked toward her. She wore her signature Lannister red funnel neck dress, with golden armour pieces at her bodice decorated with intricate lions. Her long golden hair was flowing gracefully, with the rest in braids at the back. She was objectively beautiful, but she walked with a cold confidence that shook Sansa to her core. 

The golden queen, smiled at her, wrapping an arm around hers, "Hello, little dove," Cersei spoke with a tenderness that spiked Sansa's caution and reluctantly began walking arm and arm with her.

"Hello, your grace," Sansa said, trying to sound confident. 

Cersei smiled, "Another beautiful day in the capital."

Sansa returned a small smile, "It is," she replied, still trying not to sound terrified.

Cersei rarely made physical contact with anyone outside her children, and her brother Jamie if those rumours were real. 

"The new queen has put a lot of effort into these gardens," Cersei mentioned, pulling Sansa from her thoughts. 

"Yes, queen Margaery said they needed a renewal," Sansa said carefully. 

Cersei slightly tightened her grip on her arm, "How are you feeling lately, I didn't check on you after the wedding," Sansa kept her eyes glued ahead of her, "As your sister I should have been the one to check on you."

They stopped, and Sansa looked at Cersei slightly shocked, she smiled back at Sansa; closed mouth almost scowling. Sansa was beginning to wish Tyrion hadn't left so soon, the way she said sister truly frightened her.

Cersei continued, "I never had a sister, you see, only useless brothers."

Sansa looked over at the queen mother, not knowing what to say to her. It didn't matter because Cersei kept talking anyway.

"Are you feeling better today?" Cersei faced Sansa, looking her up and down. 

Sansa replied slowly, "Yes, your grace, I am. Thank you for your concern."

Cersei smiled again, her emerald eyes sparkling, "I suppose there are going to be many babies around the Red Keep soon enough."

Sansa shook slightly, "Is the queen expecting?" she asked, hoping that's what she meant. 

Cersei's smile faded, "Well, I'm sure she will be soon enough, but I'm referring to you, little dove." 

Sansa's eyes widened, "Oh," she swallowed before continuing, "Yes, I suppose I will be soon," Sansa forced a smile to the former queen. They began strolling again.

Cersei smiled, with slight disgust twitching her top lip, Sansa noticed, Cersei tilted her head asking, "So you have then?" 

Sansa looked over at Cersei visibly confused, Cersei laughed slightly, "You have been intimate with my brother?" 

Sansa looked away quickly, beginning to blush, no, she hadn't, but she didn't know what to say to her. Was it better for Cersei to believe they had, and she just hasn't gotten pregnant? Or should Sansa just say they haven't yet? Yet, Sansa thought it would happen; she just needed some more time. Was that cruel? Making him wait, he wanted to that was obvious. Is it wrong that she needs time? 

Cersei cleared her throat, giving Sansa a suspicious look. 

Sansa smiled awkwardly, "Sorry, your grace, I missed your question."

Cersei looked annoyed but smiled, "I think your silence was answer enough," Cersei eyed her again, "Making a man like him wait, is cruel!" she laughed.

Though she knows better than to listen to the words from the bitter old queen Sansa was still disturbed by her words.

A feeling dread spread through her chest as the former queen continued, "Although I understand why you haven't," Cersei smirked at her, "I would do the same," Cersei stopped again placing a hand on Sansa's cheek.

Sansa winced slightly at her touch, but Cersei didn't seem to notice as she went on, "But, trust me little bird, a child will make it all worth it." 

Cersei was acting uncharacteristically lovely to her, Sansa couldn't get what her angle was. All she could do is nod her head at the queen mother. 

"Yes, you're right, your grace," Sansa was willing to say anything to make Cersei go away at this point.

Cersei opened her mouth but was interrupted by Margaery. Sansa sighed in relief as her friend called a greeting to the two women. 

Cersei stiffened on her arm, and Sansa smirked to herself, calling a greeting back. Margaery was looking regal in a long golden gown detailed with roses. Cersei bowed her head, releasing Sansa.

"Hello, mother!" Margaery smiled widely at Cersei, kissing her cheeks. 

Cersei smiled stiffly at her, "Hello, your grace. If you'll excuse me, I need to go take care of something," she barely bowed before turning and walking briskly away. 

Sansa held back a laugh until Cersei was out of sight. When she was no longer within earshot, they both laughed. 

Margaery came beside her and took her arm gently and began walking with her to her canopy. Sansa didn't mind Margaery holding her, Cersei being close to her just felt wrong. Mostly because she knew she was faking her tenderness. 

"What did Cersei want?" Margaery asked as they sat under her canopy.

Sansa sighed, "She wanted to know if I was pregnant. She even called me sister." 

Margaery laughed, "She threatened to strangle me in my sleep if I called her that!" 

They both laughed, Margaery leaned forward, "Why is she so concerned with your virtue?"

Sansa shrugged, "Who knows. She has a million motives."

Margaery nodded, then moved her chair closer, leaning close to Sansa, that look in her eyes was back, "So have you and lord Tyrion, become friendly," she smirked.

Sansa rolled her eyes playfully at her friend, "No, we haven't been intimate. But well, we had a moment today." 

Margaery leaned closer, eyes sparkling, "A moment?" 

Sansa smiled, "We embraced, after I let my feelings known."

Margaery propped her chin on her hand, "And what would those feelings be?" 

Sansa looked away, "I may... I may be falling for him," Sansa hardly finished before Margaery gasped in excitement.

"Sansa, this is wonderful," her hands her now on her heart. Margaery then took Sansa's hands, "What did he say?" 

Sansa smiled, "Well, nothing really," Margaery shook her head, confused, but Sansa continued, "He began to cry and embrace me." 

One of Margaery's hands was on hers, and the other was now on her heart, "That is so sweet!" Margaery was looking emotional, more than usual. 

Sansa smiled, "It was," looking up to a now crying Margaery, "Are you okay?" 

Margaery nodded, wiping her eyes, "Yes, yes, I'm fine. My handmaid says it's normal for a woman to become more emotional when expecting."

Sansa gasped, "You!" she pointed at her belly like a child, Margaery smiled.

"Yes!" Margaery leaned in, "No one knows except one of my handmaid's and you, can you keep it to yourself? Well, I mean tell your husband, but no one else," Margaery winked, pointing her finger playfully at her. 

Sansa nodded, "Of course, this is so exciting!" She paused for a moment, "Does Joffrey know?" 

Margaery frowned slightly, "No, not yet," the playful smile returning, "But, tonight I will, can you and lord Tyrion join us for dinner?" 

Sansa thought for a moment, "Well, I don't think our husbands like each other right now," she trailed off as Margaery waved her hand in a stop motion. 

"Oh please, I've got him wrapped around my finger, he won't do anything to make me upset," she finished winking again. 

Sansa laughed, "Then how could we refuse?" 

Margaery hugged her, "Thank you, Sansa, you're my only friend here. I can't imagine announcing this without you."

Sansa returned her hug, genuinely touched by what she said, and was now feeling a bit emotional herself. 

Margaery and Sansa enjoyed the afternoon together, gossiping and talking potential baby names. Sansa was more excited at the prospect of babies than she initially thought she might. But the thought of a mini Margaery running around made her happy. 

Sansa made her way into Tyrion's office. Her husband was leaning over a giant ledger in front of him, rubbing his head like he had a headache. As she approached, his eyes looked up from the pages, he recognized her and sat up immediately.

"Sansa," he greeted, smiling, "What do I owe the pleasure?" 

She sat across from him, returning the smile, "Well, tonight we are having dinner with the queen and the king."

Tyrion narrowed his eyes slightly. He looked at her, suspiciously, "Really, I didn't think the king liked me." 

Sansa tilted her head, sarcastically, "What makes you say that?" she returned a suspicious look. 

Tyrion looked concerned before realizing she was playing with him, "Good one," he said, smiling.

"Well, either way, it was the queen that invited us," she asserted, smiling. 

His suspicion returned, "Why?" 

Sansa rolled her eyes, "The queen has a special announcement," eyeing him back. 

Tyrion tilted his head, "Oh?"

Sansa tilted her head, "Yes."

Tyrion laughed, "Okay, okay we'll go,"

Sansa laughed softly, reaching across the table to hold his hand, with her touch, he looked less weary. 

Sansa smiled, "She's pregnant."

Tyrion eyes widened, "Really?" he leaned forward, "This is a good thing, right?" 

Sansa sat up, "What do you mean?" 

"Well," Tyrion stuttered, "Is she happy about this. I know it's good for the realm, but is it good with her?" 

Sansa laughed, "Of course, you fool." she chastised him gently, squeezing his hand. 

Tyrion laughed, "Okay, I'm just making sure. Women often confuse me, with their, um, emotions." 

Sansa raised an eyebrow at him, "Am I confusing?" 

Tyrion noticeably regretted what he said, making Sansa laugh, "Well, no. Kind of, maybe. I mean I thought you hated me this morning, now you, well, approve of me."

Sansa was squinting at him, concerned, "Are you okay?" 

Tyrion laughed, "Perfectly fine, my dear."

Sansa smiled, "I am quite fond of you."

Tyrion smiled back, "That's good, I'm very fond of you," He closed the ledger on his table, "Dinner is only in a couple more hours, I believe. I think I can take the rest of the day off." 

Tyrion stood up and walked around the desk to sit beside her. Sansa smiled at him, leaning back. 

"So," he said, lifting himself onto the chair, "Do you think Joffrey will be happy?" 

Sansa pondered this for a moment, "Well," she started, "I'm sure he'll be happy, wasn't that the endgame of their marriage?" 

Tyrion laughed, "You know people have sex because it feels good too, right?" 

Sansa was shocked by his boldness; she really shouldn't be. Or rather, she's still getting used to it. 

"Well, of course, men do it because it feels good," Sansa pointed out to him.

Tyrion gave her a look that she couldn't describe. He looked like he was both trying not to laugh and cry at the same time.

"Sansa," he started, leaning forward, "It feels just as good for women," he looked deep in her eyes before adding, "Well, when done properly." 

"Margaery said it's difficult, so I figured," Sansa trailed off.

Tyrion softened his gaze, "It can be. But if you know what you're doing, it's not too hard," he winked, "It's truly an art."

Sansa could hardly process what he was saying to react, "Do you know what you're doing?" she asked, "I know you've been with many women but still."

He smiled, taking her hand, "Of course, I have had a lot of practice."

Sansa laughed, rolling her eyes, "Well, I suppose I need to think about a few things."

Tyrion nodded, "Marriage is for life, my dear," he said, sitting back in his chair, "Take all the time you need."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now Sansa seems to get that this could actually be something she would like.   
> I have been planning on making a chapter that is for this, but I'm not sure when that would be, I'm kind of writing this as I go now, fitting all my ideas together to make a story that makes sense.   
> When said love scene will happen, I will place the necessary warnings, and such.   
> Because I seem to blush easily at descriptions of sex the love scene will likely not be very raunchy, but more "classy" if that is the right way to say that.   
> I will be doing research and receiving help from a friend where possible, as I have never written a love scene before.  
> Let me know what you all think of the story, plus any tips :) I love reading all the comments and responding.   
> Once again, thank you all so much for reading and for the kudos and bookmarks. You all have given me the confidence to write more :)


	8. Sunsets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her ocean eyes sparkled. He felt the urge to lean in. One of his hands moved from her hip to her cheek. Sansa rested her head in his hand. Their faces were inches from each other. Sansa closed her eyes.
> 
> Tyrion leaned forward, brushing his lips against hers, she sighed. It was almost painful for him not to devour her here and now. But he knew better; he needed to ease her into this. He took one more moment to look at her face, soak in her features before leaning in close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all!  
> Here is another chapter, this one is longer than the others. Mostly because I wanted so much to happen from one point of view, and also I work tomorrow so I'm not sure if I'll be able to finish writing one tomorrow.  
> Anyways, here is another chapter for you, enjoy!

Sansa had left to change into her evening gown for dinner. Tyrion was still suspicious of this dinner tonight, he liked Margaery but still didn't trust how much control she had on his sadistic nephew. 

Tyrion sighed, pouring himself some wine. The sun was just beginning to set over Kings Landing. The sky was a canvas painted with deep reds and striking oranges this evening. Tyrion was beginning to be rather partial to the reds and ambers in the sky; he wondered what that meant. 

He thought of Sansa, had she gone her whole life thus far thinking sex was only enjoyable for men? It was adorable, but also kind of sad. The look in her face when he told her it was enjoyable for both parties, utter disbelief, as though he was telling her snow was warm. 

But he noticed her confusion soon turn to a blooming curiosity, which excited him. He was willing to wait as long as it took for her to be comfortable, he knew the torment some women face, he's seen it first hand. He would never dishonour her; he cared about her too much, which made him weak according to the lords at court. As if he cared what they thought.

Shaking his head, he kept drinking. Margaery was pregnant. Tyrion didn't know whether to laugh or feel bad for the poor girl. Well, in all honesty, this would make her a proper queen now. The people love royal babies. He once heard when Cersei first got pregnant; it was a sign of the Gods favour in the queen. He wondered if the Gods knew how Cersei got pregnant. He loved Jamie and honestly wondered what he saw in Cersei. She was beautiful, sure, that's what he was told all his life, "Cersei, the most beautiful woman in the Seven Kingdoms," only on the outside. 

Tyrion wondered if incest felt the same. Was it better? Is that why Jamie did it? Or was it the same? If it felt the same, why would he do it? He had so many questions. Questions he would probably never get any answers to, he didn't want to find out first hand either. He'll take the confusion. He thought maybe it was narcissism because they looked the same, just different in gender. Which was even weirder, he understood masturbation was important, but he never thought of actually fucking himself. A female version of himself, what horror, he thought shivering. He didn't want to think of this anymore. Placing his cup on the table as he now lost his appetite. 

He decided it would just be safer to think of Sansa; nothing about her made him feel sick. Looking back up at the sky, how beautiful it was. The striking colours made him happy. He snapped his fingers when he realized Sansa was like a sunset: beautiful, stunning, passionate. Was this his new favourite time of day? Maybe it was a tie between eerie stillness and the amber sunset. If compromise were as easy for everyone else as it was for him, the world would be a lot more ordered. He went inside and began pacing in front of his desk.

"What are you thinking about?" 

Tyrion turned quickly. Sansa stood before him in her evening gown. Silk bodice, off the shoulder with long sleeves, with a flared skirt. The dress was almost regal. More surprisingly, it was deep red, with gold detailing. Tyrion didn't know what to say and just stood there with his mouth wide open. 

Sansa smirked, "Margaery has a love for more magnificent dresses," she said in an angry tone, "she says women can express themselves through fashion."

Tyrion had a hand over his mouth to cover his laugh. She looked at him holding her arms out at each side swaying lightly, "She says this is a statement," she said matter of factly.

Tyrion held back his laughter, nodding slowly, "It is," He took in the elaborate dress and how well it looked on her curves, "You look beautiful."

She smiled, putting her hands on her hips, "Thank you," with a hint of scorn, she added, "It took forever to get into."

Tyrion laughed, "And to think, it only took me five minutes to get dressed."

Sansa rolled her eyes and sat down in front of where he was standing, he kissed her hand then took a piece of the skirt in his hand, feeling the soft fabric in between his fingers.

"So," Tyrion ventured, "Is red your new favourite colour?"

Sansa laughed, "No, but it is my husbands colour," cheekily, she added, "I have to show my support for my beloved husband." 

Her emphasis on "beloved" made him laugh, "Well, I hate to break it to you, dearest," he brushed a piece of her hair behind her shoulder, "You look amazing in red." 

Sansa huffed a laugh, "It's the hair, isn't it?" pointing to her head. 

Tyrion nodded, sturgeon faced, "Could be."

Sansa huffed another laugh, as Tyrion continued, "You do look amazing in anything you wear, though." 

Sansa gave him a crooked smile, "Where's all this coming from?" 

Tyrion shrugged, "Just making my feelings known, that's all," he finished winking.

Sansa looked away, smiling, the beginning of a blush reddening her cheeks. Tyrion loved how modest she was. She wasn't used to compliments; he had plenty of time to fix that.

A maid had come to fetch them soon after. They made their way down the halls towards the king's private dining room, hand in hand. As they entered, he could see they were the last guests to join. Cersei, Loras, Tywin and Joffrey and Margaery. 

They both stood awkwardly, taking the assortment of looks they received. After a moment, Margaery stood up, smiling, "Welcome! Thank you for coming!"

Tyrion smiled, how did Joffrey get lucky with such a sweet girl. Tyrion bowed and led Sansa to the seat beside him. He had the pleasure of sitting across from his sister, giving her a broad smile, she scowled at him. Good to see nothing has changed. 

The meal went relatively well; each person ate, no one died. Sansa kept giving him looks throughout every time one of the others spoke, he subtly returned them. He and Sansa seemed to have found solace in each other. 

Loras tried to squeeze in compliments to Cersei best he could. Each time Cersei either blatantly ignored it or smiled with little emotion. Tyrion and Sansa both held back the laughter. 

"Tyrion," Tywin interjected.

Tyrion straightened up, "Yes, father?" 

Tywin held a piercing gaze at him, "How have you been getting on with your duties?"

Tyrion placed his utensils down, "Ah, well, you'll be happy to know I have been able to save the Crown much more due to many donations given in good faith to the new royal couple," he gestured to Joffrey and Margaery.

Joffrey wasn't even paying attention until Margaery touched his hand. He then straightened up, "Yes, thank you, uncle," he looked to Margaery, continuing to eat. 

Tyrion concealed his suspicion, maybe Margery did have more influence than he thought. 

Tywin's eyes remained fixed on Tyrion making him feel uncomfortable, "And what of your other duties." 

Tyrion knew what he meant the first time; this time, he only returned the cold glare. He felt Sansa shift beside him, looking over her eyes were sympathetic. Tyrion looked over to the others, Margaery was busy whispering in Joffrey's ear. Loras wasn't paying much attention either, but Cersei stared at him smirking, he gave her a warning glare. 

"Sansa is fine, thanks for asking," he began, "Although I think it's more polite to ask her, she is sitting beside me." 

Sansa's hand squeezed his thigh, her eyes were full of humour, but she held a small frown. He whispered, "sorry," she only smiled winking. 

Tywin, however, was not satisfied, "Tyrion," he started before being interrupted as queen Margaery stood up. 

Silently thanking the young queen, Tyrion drank from his cup, breaking gaze from his father, focusing instead on the wall just behind him. Tyrion looked down and saw Sansa's hand was still resting on his thigh. He didn't give it too much thought. He was not going to become excited in front of everyone at the table. 

The servants came and cleared the table, placing out dessert for the evening. Margaery smiled as everyone took some.

"Everyone," Margaery started, waiting until everyone was looking to her, "I have a special announcement," she took Joffrey's hand in hers.

He looked around confused as she continued, "Kings Landing is soon going to have a new prince or princess."

Tywin was the first to stand and congratulate the young couple, Cersei stood up smiling, genuinely this time. Sansa and Tyrion stood as well, clapping, saying congratulations, acting surprised. 

Margaery winked at Sansa, Tyrion looked down sturgeon faced. 

Loras just sat there for a moment before standing and hugging his sister, while Joffrey stood. He looked at Margaery as if he still didn't understand what she meant. She pressed her mouth to his ear, his eyes widened, and he smiled proudly, grabbing her waist, pulling her to his side, his other hand stroked her stomach surprisingly gentle, considering. 

Sansa turned to Tyrion and rolled her eyes faintly. He pinched her side, playfully winking at her. 

After a few moments of everyone standing and congratulating, they all took their seats and began eating their desserts. Joffrey had his focus on Margaery, his face buried in her neck. Tyrion smiled; maybe she was better for him. 

Sansa ate her lemon cakes delicately, keeping one hand on Tyrion's thigh, and he placed a hand over hers. For the first time during the whole dinner, everyone seemed to be pleasantly talking to each other, Cersei even smiled at Tyrion, he returned it gingerly. 

As everyone finished the last of their food, the servants entered again and began clearing the table. 

Joffrey stood this time, clearing his throat, "Guests, the end of our meal has come. My queen's pregnancy is a sign of new beginnings and family becoming one."

Joffrey addressed his guests with his usual gusto, "And my beautiful wife has reminded me the importance of family," Joffrey looked down at Margaery who smiled and placed her hand on his, "I would like to make amends with my uncle."

Tyrion looked up, looking around confused.

Joffrey continued, "Uncle, we have had our differences. I think it's important to move past them," he nodded, continuing uncomfortably, "And I apologize for the insensitive mocking of dwarfs at my wedding, I did not think over my decision."

Tyrion was shocked and a little scared as well. Was he about to be arrested? Or was the king about to die? He looked at Cersei, who had the same confusion on her face. His eyes travelled to Margaery, who sat hand on Joffrey's, smugly smiling at Tyrion. Oh, she's fantastic. 

Joffrey stood looking at Tyrion, a pained expression on his face, Tyrion couldn't help but smile back, "Thank you, your grace. But there was nothing to forgive." 

Joffrey looked down at Margaery, who nodded. He smiled and sat back down. 

Sansa looked back at Tyrion in awe, and he returned the look. Both of them moved their gaze to the king and queen. Joffrey was kissing her hand as her other hand stroked through his hair. Margaery winked when she noticed them looking at her. 

Sansa and Tyrion looked at each other again and stifled their laughs. 

At the end of the dinner, Sansa insisted they go back to his chambers to talk. Tyrion agreed, and they made their way quickly. When he closed the door to his room, Sansa practically yelled.

"What in Seven Hells was that!" 

Tyrion laughed, "I have no idea what that was!" 

They both burst into laughter.

"I will never underestimate Margaery again," Tyrion exclaimed, rubbing his head, messing his hair up. 

"How?" Sansa started, "How did she do that? He apologized!" 

Tyrion shook his head, taking his tight vest off, throwing it onto his couch and sitting. They both broke down in laughter when their eyes met again.

Sansa turned away from him, "Help me with this. I can't breathe anymore," 

Tyrion jumped up and quickly made his way over. The ties on her dress were tiny and very tight. He looked up her back. Unaware, his hands were resting on her hips. He felt the soft fabric in his hands, and he lightly squeezed her hips.

"Tyrion," Sansa said slowly.

He snapped back to reality, he mumbled a sorry and got to work on the ties carefully pulling at them.

"Oh Gods, Tyrion, just cut it off!" Sansa blurted.

"No, no, I almost have it!" Tyrion assured. 

One more pull, and he got the last tie and pulled apart the silk fabric to reveal her corset underneath, he stepped back, realizing what was happening. 

Sansa stepped forward, sliding off her dress. She was wearing another dress under the other one she took off. He thought this was a little disappointing but knew she had to be more comfortable this way.

The top of the corset sat lower on her chest, and it was white. She raised an eyebrow when she noticed Tyrion was staring. He coughed, looking away. She smiled, walking to his bed and laying across the bottom on her back, her hands relaxed at her sides, yawning deeply. 

"Comfortable?" Tyrion asked, standing further away than he liked.

Sansa nodded, "Yes, your bed is so much more comfortable than mine."

Tyrion raised his eyebrow, nearing his bed slowly, "You do know you can sleep here whenever you want, right?"

Sansa turned onto her stomach, propping herself on her elbows, "Now I do."

Tyrion smiled, chucking her chin gently.

Sansa setup and hung her legs over the side facing him, "What you said to your father tonight," she shook her head, "It's like you want to make him angry."

Tyrion smiled, "It's fun seeing how long it takes to make him angry," he joked, taking a step forward.

"Joffrey seemed happy," Sansa said quietly, her eyes seemed to be beckoning him closer. He took another small step. 

"He did," he was now standing in between her legs, his hands rubbed her hips gently.

Her ocean eyes sparkled. He felt the urge to lean in. One of his hands moved from her hip to her cheek. Sansa rested her head in his hand. Their faces were inches from each other. Sansa closed her eyes.

Tyrion leaned forward, brushing his lips against hers, she sighed. It was almost painful for him not to devour her here and now. But he knew better; he needed to ease her into this. He took one more moment to look at her face, soak in her features before leaning in close. 

Before he reached her lips, there was a loud knock on his door. Tyrion pulled back, quickly turning to glare at the door. He thought of ignoring it at first, but another knock sounded, this one louder. 

Tyrion sighed loudly, "I'm coming!" he called, his hands still stroking Sansa's face.

Sansa looked disappointed, he sighed, letting go of her. 

Walking towards the door, he silently promised himself he would murder the person who interrupted this. 

He opened the door only a crack to see Cersei. He closed his eyes and groaned in annoyance.

"Good to see you too," Cersei said sarcastically. 

"What could you possibly want?" Tyrion practically pled.

Cersei smiled, "I just wanted to talk," she looked into his room, "May I come in?" 

"No," Tyrion blurted a little faster than he meant to.

Cersei eyed him, "Why?" 

"I just don't want you in my private chambers," he stammered, "I know you have a bad history with being alone with your family members." 

She gave him a look that only said, "You have to be joking?" He looked down.

Cersei smiled, "Fine. We can talk in your office," she turned and started walking. 

"Cersei!" Tyrion called, she turned to tell him to hurry before walking away.

Tyrion groaned again, closing the door. He walked back up to the bed to see Sansa lying with a book. She looked up to smile at him.

"Duty calls," she winked.

He laughed, fixing his hair in his mirror, turning back to her, "Please don't go," he sounded like a child begging for sweets. 

Sansa smiled, "I'm not going anywhere," she pointed to the book in her hand, "I haven't read this one yet."

Tyrion sighed, walking to her side, kissing her forehead, "I will make this up to you."

"I know," her eyes were glittering deviously. 

How did he get so lucky? 

Tyrion swallowed his anger best he could as he entered his office. He was so close, so close to kissing her. Cersei sat at his table, already drinking wine. He sat across from her, eying her closely, and she returned the look. 

"So," Tyrion started slowly, "What's wrong?" 

Cersei sighed, looking away. Tyrion poured himself some wine and leaned on the table.

"Cersei."

She looked at him. She was crying now. 

Tyrion sighed and reached a hand across the table best he could, "What happened?"

She shook her head. Tyrion nodded and sat back, keeping his eyes on his sister. He hated seeing women cry, well people in general, but mostly women—especially a woman like her, a strong, fierce, cold woman.

Cersei wept across the table from Tyrion, making him feel worse by the second. His mind was running crazy, trying to figure out what could have possibly happened to her.

She wiped her eyes and looked at him, "I am insignificant."

Tyrion tilted his head confused. 

She continued, "You see how Margaery controls Joffrey. Everyone loves her," she had her fists balled in her lap as she began crying again. 

Tyrion sat up, "Cersei, you knew you couldn't be queen forever," he spoke gently, "There was bound to be a day that a new woman was going to marry your son and become queen," he tried to sound reasonable. 

She nodded, "I know, it's not just that," she looked down.

"What then?" Tyrion asked cautiously.

"Loras," she looked away.

"What about him?" Tyrion asked slowly.

"After dinner, after everyone left," she started, visibly shaking, "I was walking back to my quarters," she took a deep breath.

Tyrion had a sinking feeling in his gut as she continued, "He caught up to me and pushed me against a pillar and kissed my neck," her top lip raised in disgust, " I told him to get off me, but he wouldn't."

Cersei stopped and showed him a bruise on her wrist, "He told me that he might visit me in my chambers later."

Tyrion shook his head, "But he," searching for the right words, "Doesn't prefer women."

Cersei's eyes looked dead as she looked at him, "He said he was taught by someone to appreciate both," she hesitated but continued, "He said it's all the same from the back."

One of Tyrion's eyebrows raised, "I wonder who his teacher is." 

Cersei shook her head, taking a large drink of wine, Tyrion stood and made his way to his desk, grabbing the full flask on his desk. He placed it in front of her.

"You'll need more than one to make this seem better." 

She nodded as he took his spot across from her again.

"Did you tell Jamie?" Tyrion ventured carefully.

Cersei shook her head quickly, "No, he would kill him."

Tyrion smirked, "I didn't think that would bother you."

Cersei looked up, "If they found out Jamie did it, they would kill him."

Tyrion shook his head, "Doubtful, he's the captain of the Kingsguard, and more importantly, he's a Lannister."

Cersei looked thoughtful for a moment, before shaking her head, "Not now, not with the news of royal babies."

Tyrion smiled, "Are you at least happy about that?" 

Cersei nodded, looking down. 

Tyrion leaned forward, "Cersei. He would not dare rape you," he gave her a reassuring nod. 

Cersei didn't look convinced, "What happens when I marry him?"

"I thought you weren't marrying him?" he smiled, she smirked.

'Clever, using my words against me."

"Not against you, sweet sister," Tyrion and Cersei sat in silence for a moment. 

"Post more guards outside your room, tell them to keep him away. He may be a knight, but he isn't good enough to take more than three," Tyrion suggested.

Cersei nodded, "I will."

Tyrion caught her eye, "If I knew how to fight, I would kill him for what he did," he half-smiled. 

Cersei laughed, "That would be a sight to see."

After some more wine and bad jokes, Cersei said she felt comfortable being alone again. Tyrion didn't understand Loras' motives for forcing himself on her. He's lucky she doesn't carry knives in her gowns. Tyrion couldn't care less what happens to him anymore. Loras was lucky Tyrion was a dwarf, with no fighting skill whatsoever.

Interestingly this was the first time he and Cersei got along. Or at least the first time that they had an amicable conversation that didn't turn sour. Tyrion frowned that it took attempted rape to make his sister nicer. He would rather her hate him.

When he reached his room, he whispered a greeting to Sansa. He heard no response and frowned. She probably got tired of waiting and left. He sighed and made his way to his bed. 

To his surprise, Sansa was there, under his covers asleep. He smiled at her and climbed into bed next to her as quietly as he could. 

"Tyrion?" Sansa groggily asked, turning over.

"Yes, sorry," he whispered, "Go back to sleep."

She opened her crystal eyes at him. He smiled innately.

"What was wrong with Cersei?" she asked, yawning, rubbing her eyes. 

He laid on his back, "Loras tried to force himself on her."

"What?" Sansa was sitting up now, a horrified look on her face.

He swallowed, "I don't know, he pushed her against a wall, tried to kiss her, and she has bruises."

Her hand covered her mouth, "Gods, is she okay?" 

Tyrion nodded, "Yes, she is now."

Sansa nodded and laid back down, "She's always so horrible, but I could never wish that on anyone."

Tyrion nodded, "I agree."

Sansa propped up on her arm and smiled down at him. Tyrion tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and smiled, lightly stroking her cheek.

"You know," Sansa began, "We could sheep shift Loras' bed too," she smiled sneakily.

"Mm, good idea," Tyrion said, smiling.

Sansa bent down and kissed his forehead then laid on her back. They both stared up at the canopy. 

"Shit," Tyrion corrected.

"What?" Sansa sounded confused.

Tyrion smiled, "Shit is the vulg word for dung, not shift."

Sansa gasped loudly, "Oh, I knew it! I knew Robb was lying!" 

Tyrion laughed loudly, and soon after, Sansa joined him.

"I am such an idiot!" she exclaimed.

Tyrion looked over at her, her hands were on her head, and she looked at him with embarrassment, "No, no you're not an idiot," Tyrion reassured her, "A lot of people have lied to you."

She smiled, closing her eyes, "Shit," she said plainly.

Tyrion laughed again, turning to blow out the candle at his bedside, "Goodnight, my lady."

"Goodnight, Tyrion."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So first I would like to say thank you for reading! I really appreciate it.  
> And second I would like to apologize for the tease, they were so close! But that'll make the real one even better :P  
> Thanks again for reading, I will have another chapter posted as soon as possible!


	9. Purple Hydrangea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa huffed a sigh, "You know I have only had one kiss?"
> 
> Tyrion looked up, "Oh?" 
> 
> Sansa nodded, looking at the purple hydrangea flowers surrounding them, she squinted her eyes as she continued, "It was Joffrey."
> 
> Tyrion looked interested for her to continue.
> 
> "It was before my father...died," she swallowed, "he gave me a necklace, promised he would never hurt me before kissing me."
> 
> Tyrion frowned, "You trusted him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone.  
> I first want to apologize for the delays, I was wiped out from working Friday and physically could not write anything. Then yesterday I tried to write and my writing program was down for some reason. But when I logged on it was working and I was able to finish this up :)  
> Thanks again for your patience! I really appreciate it.  
> Also I'm sorry if my descriptions of her dresses suck, I have no idea how to describe them so I just look up what specific necklines and skirts are called lol

Sansa woke to the sound of a door closing. Looking around, Sansa realized she was still in Tyrion's room. 

It was no wonder she slept-in. She got up slowly, her body refusing to leave the soft embrace of all the blankets. She still thought it was unfair Tyrion got a better bed. 

Sansa stood up, walking to Tyrion's small vanity. She began tidying her messy hair, carefully untangling it with her fingers. With the big knots taken care of, Sansa looked closely at her face in the mirror. 

When she was Joffrey's she would always seem to find another bruise somewhere, there was the faintest scar on her bottom lip from when Ser Meryn hit her across the face. Sansa didn't even notice it until just now, it was hardly visible. Sansa smiled to herself, knowing she would likely never get hit again. Not by her husband, at least. 

A soft knock on the door caused her to look up. A young maid walked in,

"Good morning, Milady." she smiled at Sansa and curtsied. 

Sansa smiled back at her as the young maid began brushing her hair gently. The maid hummed to herself, faintly.

When she finished brushing her hair, Sansa stood up and walked over to Tyrion's bed, where a gown was for her. It was a dusky lavender colour, with small, silver intricate vines and flowers. Sansa smiled; this one had a Bardot neckline and a gathered skirt. 

After getting into the dress, the young maid did her hair like the queens. Sansa was curious if she would ever be able to wear her hair the way she wanted, not for some queen. 

Standing, she smiled and walked out of the room, wondering what she could do today.

She sat in court for a while, watching as Joffrey half-heartedly addressed his subjects. Sansa scanned the hall for anyone exciting to watch. Of course, there weren't many options. Her eyes settled on Margaery, Sansa swallowed her laughter. The only reason she had to sit through these was because her presence "Helped the king." 

Sansa's eyes browsed the many faces, somehow landing on Tywin. Sansa swallowed hard as she realized he was already staring at her. 

Joffrey called for the court to recess for a while. The lords and ladies stood and began mingling with each other. Sansa stood for a moment before being swept into a conversation with a few lords. They complimented how she looked and began droning on about "The state of Kings Landing," she acted like she was genuinely interested in smiling and nodding to the boring conversation. That was before a voice sounded behind her. Tywin.

"My Lady, may I have a word," even in a room full of chatter, Tywin's voice was clear.

Sansa bowed her head, "Of course, My Lord."

Tywin led her to a quieter corner in the grand hall. Sansa still found it shocking how his very presence was intimidating. He looked down on her, green eyes searing. 

"So, I have heard a rumour," Tywin growled at her.

"Oh?" Sansa met his gaze, raising her chin slightly.

His eyebrow raised, "Yes, about my son's lack of performance with you," his gaze was unflinching, but Sansa wouldn't let herself falter. 

"I'm sorry, My lord, I don't think I know what you are talking abo-" 

Sansa was cut off by Tywin, "Listen to me, Lady Stark. I know Tyrion doesn't care about this family, and I highly suspect you don't either. But you need to understand the longer you stand here without a baby in your belly the worse it looks for the both of you; in turn, the whole Lannister family. Unfortunately, his misgivings are our misgivings."

When he had finished, she looked up at him, "I'm bleeding currently, I can't produce a child until it's over."

Tywin eyed her firmly, "Then I am to assume you will be pregnant by the next month?"

Sansa nodded, "I would say so, My Lord."

He smirked at her, "Good," he didn't bow or say goodbye; he walked away.

Sansa took a deep breath and looked at her hands; they were shaking violently. As she reentered, she saw Cersei a few paces ahead, talking to Margaery. Cersei turned her head to look at her, Sansa's heart dropped. What made it worse was that it looked like she was trying to leave the conversation to approach her. Sansa decided she's had enough of the court today, and quickly found the exit.

She took a deep breath as she walked through the decorated halls, not paying attention; she almost ran into Loras. He turned and looked at her bowing awkwardly.

"Lady Stark," He started before adding, rather rudely, "Well, it's Lady Lannister now, isn't it?"

Sansa looked at him, one eyebrow raised, confused at his aggression. 

"I don't mind either," she said curtly.

Remembering Tyrion telling her what he did to Cersei, she backed away slowly. 

Loras gave her a look, "What's wrong with you?" he started.

"Pardon, My Lord," Sansa bowed her head and walked away quickly. 

Tyrion's head was buried in a book as she entered his office. Bronn was sitting across from him, drinking and telling wild stories. She smiled at his friend, he was such an interesting character to her, even though he still scared her sometimes. 

Bronn looked over and stood up, "Sorry, didn't see you there, Milady," he did, what she assumed to be, his best attempt at a bow. 

She returned a greeting, "Hello, may I speak with my husband," she looked over to see Tyrion already standing.

Bronn was looking at little lower than her eyes, "Of course," he turned to Tyrion before slinking away.

Tyrion rolled his eyes as Bronn exited. 

Sansa gestured to where he just disappeared, "Was he looking at my?" 

Tyrion was nodding, "Probably," he stepped forward, kissing her hand, "Sorry about that."

Sansa sat down, shaking her head, "No, it's fine. But why?"

Tyrion sat beside her and looked over sheepishly, "I may have told him you spent the night in my chambers."

Sansa smiled, "Ah. I hope you weren't feeding any fantasies," she looked down at him.

"No, never," he started, "I told him nothing happened, but it's Bronn so," he raised his hand, gesturing again to the exit. 

"But," Tyrion continued, "If something had happened, I wouldn't give him any details," he finished smiling. 

She huffed a laugh pushing him gently.

"So, is this a social visit?" Tyrion asked.

"I thought I'd come and be with you today," she said quickly.

He smirked, "Who are you hiding from?"

"You're family," Sansa answered.

"Ah, me too," he stood to get his cup from the desk, "Why do you think I work so much?"

He poured her a cup and offered it to her. She took it gingerly, not knowing whether she was going to drink any of it. 

"You look beautiful," Tyrion was sitting next to her again, smiling.

Sansa loved his smile.

"I would like to go one day without someone talking about my uterus," she said flatly.

Looking over, Tyrion had an eyebrow raised in confusion, "Who was talking about your uterus?"

"You're father," Sansa started, "And probably your sister if I stuck around to talk to her."

Tyrion looked at her frowning, "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," Sansa sighed.

Tyrion shrugged his shoulders, "Well technically, it is, but that puts logistics aside."

She looked over at him nervously, he picked up on it quickly and frowned again.

"What else?" 

Sansa sighed, "I may have hinted I would be pregnant next month... To Tywin."

Tyrion's eyes widened, "Why did you do that?" he asked earnestly, but Sansa could see the laughter in his eyes.

"He practically cornered me!" Sansa asserted loudly, "And then started going on about how your misgivings are everyone else's, and how bad I will look the longer I go without a child," Sansa huffed and crossed her arms to her chest, "I hate him. Stop laughing!"

Tyrion had his hand over his mouth and was beginning to shake slightly, "I'm sorry," he coughed a few times, "So how did you defend yourself?"

"I told him I was bleeding and couldn't right now," she looked over at him.

Tyrion stopped smiling, "Oh, are you?"

"No," Sansa protested. 

Tyrion put his hands up, "Okay," he paused, looking at her, "You avoided Cersei?" his smile returned.

Sansa nodded, "Yes, I just couldn't, not today."

He nodded, "I get that."

Sansa perked up, "Oh, and I ran into Loras on my way here."

Tyrion looked concerned again, "Oh?"

Sansa nodded, "Yes, he bowed, he rudely pointed out I was married to you. As if I need a reminder," Tyrion laughed, and she continued, "And then I walked away, quickly," Sansa finished. 

"An exciting day for sure!" Tyrion raised his glass at her.

Sansa laughed, "How was your day?"

Tyrion sighed, his head falling to the back of his chair, "Boring."

Sansa smiled, standing, "Well, I'm here now. Let's do something fun!"

Tyrion looked up, slyly, "Oh? I can think of a few things we can do," he winked.

Sansa put her hands on her hips and looked at him with feigned disapproval. 

Tyrion smiled, "A walk through the gardens then?"

Sansa smiled back, "That's a good start." 

They strolled through the expansive gardens. They eventually got to their cozy, quiet corner. It seemed as though no one else had found it yet. 

"I still can't believe it," Sansa sat on the bench in front of Tyrion. 

Tyrion looked up to her, "What?"

Sansa looked back into his eyes, "Loras," she started, "I still can't believe he would do something like that."

Tyrion chuckled, "Yes, especially considering his tastes."

Sansa looked up, confused, "His tastes?"

Tyrion stopped smiling, "You don't know?"

Know what?" Sansa leaned in closer to Tyrion.

"He," Tyrion took a moment to continue, "He, well, prefers men's company to women."

Sansa leaned back, thinking carefully about what he meant. Tyrion stood quietly in front of her. Sansa's eyes widened slightly.

"Wait," she held up her hand, "He likes men as a woman would?" she tilted her head, she had never been confronted with this before.

Her parents never talked to her about this. She thought it must be unnatural, "Is that not wrong?"

Tyrion smiled lightly, "Remember. I told you that sex is for more than reproduction."

Sansa nodded slowly, "So, he does it because he likes it?" 

Tyrion nodded, "It is sinful to the Seven. But I have never really agreed with them anyway."

Sansa looked up, "Do you like men too?"

Tyrion laughed, shaking his head, "No, that's not really for me. It's a preference. I prefer women, Loras prefers men."

Sansa nodded, relieved, "Strange."

Tyrion smiled again, "It was strange to me as well when I first heard about it," Tyrion shrugged, "But when you've seen as much as I have, the pain," he took her hand as he continued, "When you stop believing sex is something restricting and scary, it's wonderful. The way two people join, with passion and love. Sex, to me, is the purest form of the beauty of trust and respect," He smiled, "I say, if both parties like it, there's nothing wrong." 

Sansa smiled, "I suppose that does make sense," she held his hand, "So, does that mean women can like women too?" 

Tyrion nodded, "Yes, some people like both men and women."

Sansa tried to hide her shock, "Really?" 

Tyrion nodded, "I have heard not having preferences opens up a lot of avenues for pleasure," he winked.

Sansa smiled, nodding, "I suppose, I can see that. Although my parents taught me that sex was for husband and wife," she laughed, "I have learned a lot from you, Tyrion."

Tyrion smiled, "I'm glad."

Sansa frowned, "I could have been married to Loras, I doubt it would be enjoyable if he doesn't even like women," she sighed, "I didn't have much luck with men did I?"

Tyrion shook his head. 

Sansa continued, "First a monster who found his pleasure through beating me, and then another who was not interested in being with me," she squeezed Tyrion's hand, "Well, I suppose my luck did turn around in the end."

Tyrion laughed, "A blessing in disguise, I bet."

Sansa nodded. 

Tyrion smiled, "You know your almost betrothal to Loras is why we got married?"

Sansa smirked, "I figured, 'The key to the North.'" 

"I never saw you that way," Tyrion replied. 

Sansa nodded, "I know, but that's how Tywin does."

Tyrion nodded, "Well, yes."

Sansa huffed a sigh, "You know I have only had one kiss?"

Tyrion looked up, "Oh?" 

Sansa nodded, looking at the purple hydrangea flowers surrounding them, she squinted her eyes as she continued, "It was Joffrey."

Tyrion looked interested for her to continue.

"It was before my father...died," she swallowed, "he gave me a necklace, promised he would never hurt me before kissing me."

Tyrion frowned, "You trusted him." 

Sansa nodded, looking away, "Margaery says kissing is amazing. She says it can be fun or passionate," she shrugged, "I wouldn't know. I wish I did."

Tyrion looked down. His hands were toying with the skirt of her dress. He somehow made his way between her legs again. Smooth, Sansa thought with a smile.

"Is it?" Sansa asked.

"Hm?" Tyrion looked up suddenly.

"Kissing, is it pleasant?"

Tyrion looked down to his hands, still playing with her skirt, "Yes, it is," He traced his fingers along her thigh, "More than pleasant. It's a way people show affection."

Sansa nodded, her heart racing as his fingers slid up and down her thighs. Their eyes met, that feeling from the night before crashed into her like a strong wave of the Narrow. Sansa quivered slightly as his hands made their way up her body. One hand stayed on her waist. The other made it's way up to her cheek. Tyrion licked his lips slightly as he looked at her lips. 

"Tyrion," she whispered.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No," Sansa said, her hands shaking, "Please, I want to know what it's like."

Without another word, his lips pressed against her own. Her eyes closed tightly. He was gentle, but there was a passion she could feel being held back, Please, she pleaded in her head. His hand gently cradled her neck, and she could feel her hands beginning to move. 

Sansa's eyes stopped squeezing as her inhibitions melted away. She wanted to know what she was missing all these years. But she didn't know where to put her hands. They grabbed at his vest first, but it was too tight to get a good grip. She grabbed the bottom where it was looser and pulled stiffly. 

Tyrion mumbled in surprise as he moved forward, pulling back from her mouth much to her disappointment, "Patience," he whispered into her ear, he planted a quick peck on her neck before closing the gap between their lips again. 

Sansa could feel his tongue beginning to dance behind his bottom lip. She thought for a moment if she wanted this. She was too good at questioning herself. 

Her mouth relaxed to let him enter. He moaned into her mouth. A new sound she would beg to hear forever. 

He kissed her deeply; their mouths moved in sync. Like the dances she learned as a young girl. He moved like a master seizing control of her; all she could do is let herself melt into him. His hand on her neck was softly directing where to move her head. 

Sansa knew he was doing most of the work here. But she was learning. Her hands move up to rest on his chest; one hand massaged through his hair as he gently caressed her tongue with his. She softly moaned as he flicked the roof of her mouth with his tongue. She felt him smile as he still pressed against her.

Sansa's heart was thudding in her chest. She didn't want to leave this garden again. They stayed this way for a moment before Tyrion pulled back, breathing heavily. His hand moved to caress her cheek.

"So," He panted lightly, "How was that?"

Sansa was also breathing heavily, she nodded, "Yes, that was," she tried to fix a sentence in her head, "That was amazing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo what do you think? This was the first-ever kiss I've written so I hope this is good! Now that they have had their first there is many to come, and maybe a little more ;)  
> Big shout out to my friend Ariel for reading this over and giving me constructive criticism and approving this chapter. Also big shout out to Lana Del Rey's NFR album, I literally listened to it all day while writing.  
> Thank you all again, next chapter will come sooner as I don't work tomorrow!


	10. Eyes like the Ocean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Kings smiled and moved his gaze, "But recently I have heard the most disturbing of rumours," He looked down to Margaery taking her hand, "Now that My Queen is pregnant, I cannot hear of such disgusting injustices and let them go."
> 
> Tyrion looked over at Cersei, who was smiling widely. Tyrion subtly looked around for anything out of place. Joffrey called to a guard. The whole table turned to face the entrance. Tyrion felt as though he was going to vomit, did they find Shae somehow? That can't be possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! I have another chapter for you, a little later than I wanted but sometimes things get in the way.  
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter :)

Tyrion cradled Sansa in his arms. He still stood between her legs as she cried softly on his shoulder. He softly stroked the back of her head. 

Sansa had seemed shaken after their kiss, and he had hoped he didn't make her uncomfortable. She started crying shortly after, falling into him. He promised he wouldn't let her fall anymore. There was nothing simple of his feelings towards her, and he knew better than to question hers again. 

Sansa lifted her head, "I'm sorry," she said, wiping her tears on her arm.

"No, don't be, I'm sorry. That was intense I shouldn't have done that," Tyrion bowed his head to her.

"Tyrion no," she started holding his hands, "I was overwhelmed, I had never felt anything like that before. I never felt..." she trailed off, and he nodded, raising a hand to her cheek to wipe the remnants of her tears away. 

"I understand," a soft smile played at the edges of his lips. 

Sansa seemed deep in thought.

"What are you thinking about?" Tyrion asked, desperately wanting to know everything. 

Sansa looked up and smiled, "A lot."

Tyrion smiled back, "Tell me."

Sansa looked down, "I am trying to pinpoint my feelings," she was playing with her skirt now.

"Which feelings?" 

"About you," Sansa looked up, her ocean eyes looking deeply into his. 

Tyrion maintained his gaze, "All good feelings, I hope."

Sansa looked up, "Yes."

Tyrion smiled, looking down, "That's good. Will I be able to know these feelings?" 

Sansa leaned forward slightly, "Yes, when I know."

Tyrion moved forward and rested his forehead against hers. He closed his eyes, listening to her breathing.

Tyrion wasn't sure how long they sat in the gardens. They both lost any semblance of time surrounded by purple hydrangea. It was their little piece of heaven in this world. 

Tyrion could have stayed in that garden forever, but, of course, he had to leave. The look in Sansa's eyes as he walked away broke his heart; he was sure she could feel his pain as he walked away. 

He sat in the Hands quarters for another Small Council meeting listening to his father drone on about the Targaryen girl, Stannis Baratheon, and many more. He couldn't care less about those people. He looked through a ledger he brought, acting like he was paying attention. He couldn't bring himself to listen. He could only think of her. Sansa. 

He still couldn't believe he kissed her. Her lips were soft, delicate like rose petals. Her taste was unlike anything he ever tasted. Tyrion couldn't stop himself from fidgeting as he thought of how she moved, the noises that escaped her, where she put her hands. He closed his eyes and saw her face, her eyes like the ocean. Vast, deep, holding so much but showing little. His heart was beating fast. He bit his bottom lip as he imagined her undressed.

He had to stop. 

"Tyrion!" Tywin's voice ripped Tyrion from his thoughts.

"Yes, father?" He answered, trying to steady his pounding heart. 

"How are things from your end?" Tywin asked, eying him suspiciously. 

He looked around to the other faces, now staring at him. Cersei, Varys, Pycelle. Tyrion remembered he missed the last one.

"Very good," he answered steadily, clearing his throat as he continued, "The donations from the Tyrell's have been beneficial," he continued, ignoring the piercing gaze from Cersei, "But the war still set the Crown back thousands." He finished, moving his gaze to Cersei. 

She looked away, and Tyrion looked back to Tywin. 

Tywin stayed focused on him, "Anything else?"

Tyrion narrowed his eyes, "The Queen has put in a request for a grand celebration for her pregnancy."

Tywin tilted her head, "Do you think we can afford this?"

Tyrion tapped his fingers on the paper of his book, "Possibly, if the Tyrell's help."

Cersei pushed in, "I think that's a marvellous idea," she said, her head tilted.

Tyrion shrugged, "So should I tell her we will?" 

Tywin shook his head, "Let's wait a few months, if she's still carrying the child then yes."

Tyrion nodded and looked away. 

Tywin turned his attention back to Varys; he was asking about the North, if he heard any whispers of another rebellion. 

Tyrion slipped away into his thoughts again. He could hardly wait until he was back in her arms. 

The meeting felt like it went on forever when Tywin announced the meeting was over Tyrion practically fell he stood up so quickly. 

He made his way back to his office quickly. As he entered, his heart skipped when he saw Sansa sitting in front of his desk, reading a book. She looked up and smiled as he approached. He kissed her gently before placing the ledger on his desk. She looked dressed up.

She placed the book in her lap, "So are we ready to go then?"

He looked at her, confused, "Where?"

Sansa cocked her head to the side, "Dinner...with the King and Queen?" she narrowed her eyes slightly, "Everyone is supposed to be there, did they not tell you at the Small Council meeting?"

Tyrion froze, "Well, I must have missed that," he murmured.

Sansa laughed, "Were you paying attention?" 

Tyrion shook his head slowly, and Sansa laughed again.

"Well, it's a good thing they told me," she joked.

"Yes, what would I do without you?" Tyrion straightened the wrinkles in his vest.

"Miss another dinner with your lovely family," Sansa smiled, leaning forward to pick some lint off this shirt. 

"To think I thought you got all prettied up for me," he shook his head playfully, feigning disappointment.

Sansa rolled her eyes, smiling, "I figured you liked me better the other way?" 

Tyrion tilted his head to the side sturgeon faced, "Good point," he turned to put a few things away. 

"Alright, ready?" he asked.

They sat around the large table, piles of food laying across the top.

Tyrion had secretly moved his chair closer to Sansa's. They sat close, occasionally whispering to each other. 

Tyrion chatted with Sansa and Cersei, who seemed to be in a better mood than usual. Looking over, Tyrion noticed Joffrey was staring at Loras quite intently. He decided to ignore it. Maybe the King was listening to what he was saying. 

Not even half-way through the meal, King Joffrey stood and addressed everyone, Tyrion recognized that look in his eyes. He saw it when he pointed a crossbow at Sansa all those months ago. Tyrion stiffened and placed a hand on Sansa's thigh. She turned and looked at him. She was frowning; she must have caught the King's look too. She placed her hand over his and squeezed as she turned her head back to Joffrey. 

"Thank you all for attending this meal tonight," Joffrey stood proudly, his smug face made Tyrion bite his cheek. 

"After the recent victory in battle I have been dedicated to removing all forms of filth from my Kingdoms," The King started, he looked directly at Tyrion. 

Tyrion swallowed hard, his heart beginning to pound. 

The Kings smiled and moved his gaze, "But recently I have heard the most disturbing of rumours," He looked down to Margaery taking her hand, "Now that My Queen is pregnant, I cannot hear of such disgusting injustices and let them go."

Tyrion looked over at Cersei, who was smiling widely. Tyrion subtly looked around for anything out of place. Joffrey called to a guard. The whole table turned to face the entrance. Tyrion felt as though he was going to vomit, did they find Shae somehow? That can't be possible. 

Tyrion breathed a sigh of relief when a woman he didn't recognize walked into the room. He looked back at Cersei; the look in her eyes disturbed him to his core. Tyrion looked at Sansa, she returned his bewildered look and shook her head. 

"Come here, My Lady," Joffrey called to the young woman. 

She approached the King nervously, curtseying when she stood by his side. Tyrion looked to the Queen, Margaery looked concerned and confused. 

"My Lady," Joffrey put a hand on her shoulder, "Thank you for coming here tonight, it speaks to your bravery and your desire for justice," He sounded too caring, Tyrion squinted at the girl, trying to see if he recognized her. 

Tyrion had no idea if she was a Lady or a whore; he hadn't been to a whore house for pleasure since he met Shae. Maybe a maid? She was wearing the right dress. 

"Thank you, Your Grace," She bowed her head.

Joffrey smiled, "Tell them what you told me," his gaze fixed on Loras again. 

"Well, Your Grace. My Lords and Ladies," she began shakily, "I was getting ready to go home and decided to go for a walk in the gardens. They are empty at night, so I figured I would be able to be alone."

She stopped for a moment to look at the King who nodded, she cleared her throat and continued, "While I was walking, I kept hearing crunching behind me, but when I would turn to look there was no one there, at first..."

Tyrion kept his eyes narrowed, wondering what this was all about. Sansa was squeezing his hand harder, and he began caressing her thigh with his thumb, hoping it would help calm her. But he was just as nervous. 

"...I kept hearing the noise and turned, and there he was," Tyrion braced to hear his name, "Sir Loras," Tyrion blinked his eyes open in shock, "He was following me very closely."

She paused again and began crying, "He... oh, he, he grabbed me and threw me to the ground and began tearing my clothes off!" her crying grew stronger. Tyrion looked to Loras, who looked horrified.

Sansa's grip was iron tight on his hand; her nails were starting to dig into his skin, he winced a little and moved to place his other hand on her arm. She looked at him wide-eyed. He could only return a look of dread to her as King Joffrey began yelling. 

"And what did he do to you?" Joffrey bellowed, facing the table a look of disgust on his face. Loras looked on in disbelief.

"He, he," the girl cried, "He raped me," she wept louder.

"Guards! Seize this vile degenerate!" Joffrey demanded.

Loras stood and began begging the King to listen, protesting that he didn't even know the woman. Margaery stood as well and began hugging the young girl. 

Tyrion felt eyes watching him. He looked over to see Cersei looking at him intently, an insidious look in her eyes she smirked as he widened his eyes at her. Tyrion turned to watch in horror as the Kingsguard began beating Loras to the ground. 

Joffrey stood at the head of the table, "Take the rapist to the Black cells!" he smiled on.

The Kingsguard hauled Loras off the floor and began dragging him away, all the while Loras screamed his innocence. 

The room fell silent as Loras's screams echoed through the Red Keep. 

Sansa's grip loosened; her eyes were glistening with tears. Tyrion sat still processing what just happened. He looked to his father, Tywin looked uncomfortable, and Margaery began leading the girl away, holding her tightly. 

Cersei, on the other hand, had never looked happier. No matter how much she tried to disguise it, Tyrion could tell from the look in her eyes; she was proud. She had to be the only person in the room that wasn't uncomfortable except Joffrey. 

Joffrey sat back down and began eating generously. Tywin and Cersei joined him.

Sansa and Tyrion just sat there. He looked at her; she kept her eyes on her plate. Then Margaery reappeared, her face was red with tears as she rejoined her husband at the table. No one said anything. 

The rest of the meal was an agonizing silence, Tyrion had his eyes glued to his sister, who looked utterly unbothered. He tried to keep eating, placing small bits of food in his mouth. Sansa was doing the same. They were holding hands firmly under the table.

Everything was silent as dessert came, Margaery began speaking of the party she was planning to celebrate her and Joffrey's child. Joffrey nodded his head and started expressing desires to make it even more significant than their wedding. 

Sansa picked at a lemon cake on her plate. She looked like she was going to burst into tears. He willed her silently to hold her tears until they got to his chambers. 

A small conversation started up again between everyone. When the servants cleared the table, Tyrion stood.

"This was a wonderful dinner, Your Grace, but My Lady is tired, is it okay if we excuse ourselves?" Tyrion asked.

Joffrey barely looked away from Margaery, "Yes, of course, uncle."

Tyrion bowed and took Sansa's hand before leading her away.

They were silent when they arrived at Tyrion's chambers. He closed the door lightly. 

Tyrion turned to see Sansa was sitting on the edge of his bed. She was beginning to take clips out of her hair and letting it fall to her shoulders. He approached her, slowly taking off his vest and throwing it off to the side. 

Sansa looked up at him, tears in her eyes, her hands went over her mouth as she began crying. Tyrion wrapped his arms around her. He was holding her tightly, caressing her back lightly. She cried for a few moments before sitting up.

Sansa wiped her tears before taking a deep breath, "I'm okay."

Tyrion smiled lightly, "It's okay if you're not."

She nodded, "Thank you," she looked up, her face was red, "Do you think he did it?"

Tyrion opened his mouth before responding, "I don't know," he paused, "He seemed shocked by her story, but to question an accusation like this...I don't know," he looked away, "Did you look at Cersei at all?"

Sansa shook her head shortly, "I don't think so, why?"

Tyrion looked at her, "She didn't look upset that her fiance was dragged away on rape allegations, she looked happy."

Sansa paused thoughtfully, "It's Cersei," she pointed out.

Tyrion nodded, "Yeah, good point."

They sat in silence for a few moments, each thinking deeply. Sansa shook her head before standing.

"Help me with this," she turned.

He helped her take off her dress. She sat in her corset, her eyes fixed in front of her. He walked to the other side and laid down across the bed. She looked back and laid down. They were face to face now, looking into each other's eyes. Tyrion cherished these moments where they could be alone. 

Sansa began massaging her hand in his hair. He smiled 

"I'm happy you're here," Tyrion said softly.

"I'm happy to be here," Sansa replied, leaning in to kiss him.

Tyrion held onto her kiss as long as he could. Sansa pulled back, smiling.

Tyrion looked deep into her eyes, "I think my father was right."

Sansa narrowed her eyes slightly, "What do you mean?"

"You are the best thing that could ever happen to me," Tyrion declared.

Sansa sucked her lower lip and smiled lightly, "I think you're the best thing to ever happen to me."

"How do you figure?" Tyrion quipped lightly.

Sansa sat up and turned her body and rested against him, propping herself on her arm to look him in the eyes. One of her hands rested against his chest. His heart began pounding again. He could feel her delicate breath on his cheek; he bit his lower lip when he felt it starting to quiver.

Sansa looked down at him, her hand tracing across his chest lightly, driving him crazy inside. 

"I only ever feel safe when I'm with you," Sansa started, almost confessing, "Whenever I feel scared or sad, and I see you, everything becomes okay again. You're the only person that knows how to make me happy, truly happy."

He could hardly believe what she was saying. He tried to say something, but the words vanished into an emotion he hasn't felt in a long time. He held back tears as she continued.

"That's what I have been trying to figure out all this time, what that means," she looked at him a troubled look in her eyes, "I've never felt this way before, I don't even know how to describe it," Sansa paused before continuing, "I feel like I can trust you."

Tyrion lifted his hand to caress her chin, "I feel the same way," he smiled.

Sansa looked at him deeply, "Is it, love? Like what I used to read about?"

Tyrion shook his head, "No, this is real," his hand moved to her neck and gently pulled her down to him.

He kissed her deeply. He moved his other hand up her body to cradle her cheek. They moved in unison, each beginning to explore the other. His hands didn't move much farther than her face, but Sansa's hands moved up and down his chest. Tyrion positioned himself under her, taking his time feeling his way into her mouth. She moaned, this time louder; maybe she was beginning to loosen up? 

Tyrion rolled onto his side, moving her with him gently. Now leaning over her, he pulled up, remembering they needed to breathe. She panted under him, lips reddened from their kiss.

"I love you," Tyrion breathed.

Sansa already had tears falling down the sides of her eyes, "I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I use a narration tool to read back each of my chapters to make sure everything is coherent and I was gushing at the end of this. Is that weird? Oh well! I do hope you enjoyed this chapter, had a sprinkle of drama to keep things interesting.   
> Let me know what you think :) New chapter coming ASAP!


	11. Water Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa smiled, taking a few steps ahead, stopping when her feet touched the cold water. Sansa lifted her skirt with one hand. She noticed Tyrion had taken a few steps forward. He had his eyes closed. She took a moment to just look at him, his dysfunctional curly hair, broad chin, the long scar across his face. All things she had grown to love.
> 
> She smiled as she slowly crouched down. Tyrion opened his eyes slightly at her, and she splashed him with water. He stepped back in shock, gasping. Sansa covered her mouth and began laughing hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, hope everyone is staying safe!  
> Here is another chapter for you! Hope you like it :) Thanks again for the all of the support :)

Sansa was awoken abruptly by a loud crash; she gasped and sat up clutching the bedsheets to her chest. She placed her hand where Tyrion was, only he wasn't beside her. Sansa looked down, confused, looking around.

She saw him by the window. He was looking through the curtains. 

"Tyrion," she whispered to him as a bright flash lit up his chambers. 

Sansa covered her eyes. She opened them carefully and pulled the blanket off her.

Sansa walked over to her husband. Tyrion looked up at her, smiling and reaching out a hand, she took it and sat down beside him. 

They both stared out the window, watching as the sky would light up for a second following a loud crash of thunder. It was pitch black outside, no moon or stars were out tonight.

"There hasn't been a storm in Kings Landing in a long time," Tyrion mumbled. 

"I have never seen a storm like this," Sansa replied breathlessly.

Tyrion looked over to her, "There weren't storms in Winterfell?"

Sansa shook her head, "There were storms, but nothing like this," Sansa tilted her head to get a better look outside, "Isn't there usually rain?"

"Hm?" Tyrion looked out the window again, "Yes, usually, there is," He looked at Sansa as another shock of light lit up their faces, "What does that mean?"

Sansa frowned, "I have no idea," 

Tyrion looked back out the window, as Sansa yawned.

Tyrion looked up to her, "Let's go back to bed," he said, gently holding her hand, leading her back to bed.

Sansa crawled back under the covers, Tyrion following close behind. She moved close to him, putting an arm around him snuggling her face under his chin. He kissed her forehead, his hand caressing her head softly. 

Sansa had woken up next to Tyrion.

As she got dressed for the day, Sansa asked Tyrion what was going to happen to Loras.

"I imagine there will be a trial," Tyrion answered, "If he's found guilty, well then, who knows?"

Sansa looked over at him, "They can't execute him," she said, "The Tyrell's would never allow that to happen," Sansa pointed out.

Tyrion nodded, "Yes, true," Tyrion rubbed his chin, thoughtfully, "They may send him to the wall."

Sansa nodded slowly, "Maybe," she said, thinking of Jon, "Do you think he is guilty?" 

Tyrion sighed, "I have no idea," he murmured, doing up the last latch on his vest, "One thing I do know, is that Cersei had something to do with this."

Sansa smirked, "Or maybe you want her to have a part in this," she smiled and walked over to him.

Sansa bent down to peck his lips softly. Tyrion smiled.

"You're right. Maybe I want Cersei to be involved in this," he looked down, "Maybe she is a victim?"

Sansa chuckled softly, "Well, I wouldn't go that far," she winked, "Whatever happens, I have your back."

Tyrion smiled, "Hopefully, you won't need to."

Sansa huffed a laugh, "I should make an appearance at court today."

Tyrion nodded, "I'll go with you."

Sansa looked at him head cocked to the side, "Really?" she asked.

"Yes, this one may be interesting," Tyrion winked. 

Sansa laughed and took his hand, "But first, let's have some breakfast."

Tyrion smiled, "You read my mind."

As midday neared, court was finally almost over. Tyrion and Sansa had been there for a couple hours, half-listening. It was the usual complaints of little food, or the stink. Sansa could tell Joffrey didn't care for them, but he put on a good show for it. 

When the last of the citizens left with their requests heard, Joffrey stood up. 

"My Lords and Ladies!" he called from the Iron Throne, "Last night I heard a disturbing story, which turned out to be real. Your suspicions are correct; there are accusations against Sir Loras of House Tyrell of raping a young woman."

A chorus of shocked gasps radiated through the court. Sansa swallowed sharply, Tyrion held her hand. Sansa looked over to look at Margaery. She looked flustered. Cersei sat next to her, a small smirk on her face. 

Joffrey smiled, "In honour of tradition, there will be a trial, very soon, and there we will decide if he's guilty of his disgusting actions!" 

There was a lot of chatter amongst the crowd, Sansa shifted in her seat. Tyrion looked apprehensive. His eyes narrowed at his sister. He believed she was involved with Loras's arrest, and who was Sansa to doubt him. Still, she thought part of it had to be sibling hate. But he's never been wrong about his instincts. 

As the court finally reached its end, Tyrion stood up and began meandering through the crowd, Sansa close behind. 

They were stopped by a group of Lords who wanted to know Tyrion's opinion on Loras, Tyrion quipped at them before turning away. As he made his way towards the front of the room, Sansa could hear the Lords laughing at him. Sansa turned to glare at them, they stopped and turned around awkwardly. 

"Why waste so much steel and men, when a woman's glare can win most battles?" Tyrion jested, smiling at her.

Sansa smiled back, "Pride."

Tyrion laughed, "Good point, my love."

Sansa smiled at her new sobriquet. 

Tyrion led Sansa through the crowd up to the Iron Throne, where Tywin was speaking to Joffrey, who sat on the throne.

Tyrion bowed before approaching Joffrey, "Good day, Your Grace."

Joffrey squinted at him, "Good day, uncle."

Tyrion looked up to his father and nodded, "Father,"

"Tyrion," Tywin's steel gaze bore into him, he turned and looked at Sansa, "Good day, Lady Sansa."

Sansa curtsied, "My Lord," before resting her gaze onto Joffrey, "Your Grace."

Joffrey licked his lips and nodded his head. Sansa cringed inside.

Joffrey turned his attention back to Tywin, "I'm the king, I will decide when the trial is. If I say it's tomorrow, then it's tomorrow."

Sansa's eyes widened and looked at Tyrion, who looked just as shocked as her.

"There are preparations that need to happen, Your Grace," Tywin growled at the young king.

Joffrey raised his lip, "Then see to it that they are before tomorrow."

Tyrion interjected into the conversation, "Loras needs time to gather his witnesses."

Joffrey lightly pounded his fist on the arm of the throne, "Who is willing to testify on that degenerates behalf?" 

Tyrion shrugged, "Who knows? But I don't think he needs a fortnight."

Sansa noticed Tywin's look of annoyance at her husband, but she held her tongue.

Joffrey pondered his words, "The Hand is suggesting a week," he said, glaring up at Tywin, "What do you think, uncle?"

Tyrion looked away thoughtfully, "Give him up to three days at the very least Your Grace, let him scramble to find supporters. But don't give him the luxury of a week."

Joffrey looked up and tilted his head, nodding for him to continue.

"Think of your Queen. The longer Loras remains in prison, the more it hurts her," Tyrion pointed out.

Joffrey looked up, glaring at Tyrion, "Are you suggesting she still supports that rapist?"

Tyrion countered his aggression with his assertive tone, "Not at all Your Grace. Loras is a great humiliation to her, and the Crown. Look at her," he gestured to Queen Margaery, "All she wants is for him to leave this place, somewhere far away, where he won't hurt your child."

Joffrey narrowed his eyes at Margaery before looking to Tywin, who nodded. 

"Very well, he has three days," Joffrey concluded. 

Tyrion bowed his head stepped back, Sansa curtsied and walked away with Tyrion. 

"Well done," Sansa said in a low voice as they exited the Great Hall.

Tyrion huffed, "I can't believe that worked."

Sansa smiled, "You should be more confident."

Tyrion shrugged, "What would you like to do today?" 

Sansa tilted her head, "Don't you have work?" 

"No, not today," he smiled. 

Sansa smiled, "Let's go down to the water."

"Like the docks?" Tyrion asked.

Sansa smiled, "Yes, we'll start there," she winked, turning and walking away.

She looked back to see if Tyrion was following. He stood still for a moment; he looked intrigued and began jogging to catch up to her. 

When they reached the end of the dock Sansa took a deep breath, hugging herself, she was glad she decided to grab a shawl before they made their way down. The ocean air was brisk, but welcome in the warm day. 

"Do you think it rained at all last night?" Sansa asked Tyrion.

Tyrion sat at the edge of the deck, "I don't know. I didn't hear any."

Sansa took a seat beside him hanging her legs over the side. 

"I used to come down here and wish one of those ships would come and take me away from this place," Sansa said quietly, looking out to the expanse.

Tyrion shifted, "I don't blame you."

Sansa smiled, "Lord Baelish once promised to take me away from here."

Tyrion looked at her, "To where?"

"Home," Sansa said, getting choked up.

Sansa looked away from him. 

"What happened?" Tyrion asked.

She looked back over to him, "I told him I didn't want to go."

Tyrion tilted his head, "Really?"

Sansa nodded, "I thought I was going to get married to Loras."

Tyrion frowned, "I'm sorry," he said, placing his hand on hers.

Sansa smiled, "Apparently, you saved me a lot of trouble."

Tyrion chuckled, "Yes, apparently," he looked at her, "I'm glad you didn't leave."

Sansa smiled, "Me too."

After a few moments, Sansa got up and looked behind her to the guard a few paces away. Tyrion rose to his feet, looking up to her expectantly. 

"Where to?" Tyrion asked

Sansa smiled at him before taking his hand and walking down the docks. She led him around a rock to a small patch of beach. 

She turned to the guard following close behind, "You can wait here."

The guard nodded and turned to face the docks again. 

Sansa and Tyrion walked hand in hand down the small stretch of beach, "I found this place a while ago," she said, stopping to take off her shoes. 

She closed her eyes and felt the sand between her toes, the salty air blowing her face. She opened her eyes and looked to Tyrion, who was looking at her, smiling. 

"What?" Sansa blushed.

Tyrion looked at her softly, "You're beautiful."

Sansa laughed, shaking her head, "Stop that!" 

"Never," he vowed. 

Sansa looked at him, smiling as she faked offence, "You should listen to me."

Tyrion widened his eyes, laughing, "Oh my love. How do you plan on stopping me?"

Sansa smiled, "We both know what happened the last time you got into a fight."

Tyrion looked impressed, taking off his shoes, "Take your best shot, Lady Sansa."

Sansa smiled, taking a few steps ahead, stopping when her feet touched the cold water. Sansa lifted her skirt with one hand. She noticed Tyrion had taken a few steps forward. He had his eyes closed. She took a moment to just look at him, his dysfunctional curly hair, broad chin, the long scar across his face. All things she had grown to love.

She smiled as she slowly crouched down. Tyrion opened his eyes slightly at her, and she splashed him with water. He stepped back in shock, gasping. Sansa covered her mouth and began laughing hard. 

Tyrion shook himself, "What was that for?" 

"You said, take your best shot," Sansa shrugged.

Tyrion smiled, "And that was it?" 

He took a step forward, and rolled the bottom of his trousers up before quickly stepping in the water and splashing Sansa back. Sansa covered her face in defence, dropping her dress in the water, screaming with joy. She looked down at her soaking dress and shrugged, using both hands to throw water back on Tyrion. Before he could retaliate, she quickly took off her overdress. Leaving her in her corset and underdress. 

"It's on!" Tyrion said, taking off his vest and throwing it on the shore.

They stared each other down for a moment, Tyrion took the first shot, water hitting her face. 

Tyrion covered his mouth, "Are you okay?' he couldn't hold back his laughter. 

Sansa coughed a few times, before splashing him back. Tyrion took a step back and tripped, falling backward into the water. Sansa threw her head back in laughter.

"Well, so much for not getting too wet!" Tyrion laughed.

Sansa walked over to him, smiling, reaching out a hand to lift him, he took her hand standing. He shivered in his wet clothes, looking at her, he winked and began marching into the sea. 

"What are you doing?" Sansa called over the loud waves. 

"Swimming," Tyrion called back, "I'm already wet, so I may as well enjoy myself!"

Sansa smiled and walked towards him. The water was up to her thighs, which meant it was covering his arms. He reached out a hand; Sansa smiled and took it. He walked backward, pulling her along before falling back and pulling her into the water. 

Now accepting that she was thoroughly drenched, Sansa crouched in the water, her feet still touching the sandy ground. Tyrion lifted his head from the sea, his long hair hanging over his eyes. Sansa laughed and splashed him. He moved his hair from his face and glided towards her. 

When he reached her, he pulled her close, grabbing her waist with one hand and her hand, he began waltzing with her. Sansa laughed, holding him under his arm. He rested his forehead against hers and began humming a dance song. Gliding farther out they danced together in the water, Sansa chuckled as he moved her in purposeful jerky motions. 

His humming slowly faded away, and they sat in the water, floating silently, Tyrion slightly swayed his wet hair beginning to soak her own. 

"What a ridiculous dance," he murmured.

Sansa giggled, moving so her cheek rested against his. 

Tyrion suddenly let go and stood up; the water was almost at his neck. He looked behind her at something, his smile gone. 

Sansa's smiled disappeared, and she looked behind her.

"What is it?" Sansa asked, voice growing worried.

No response, she turned to see Tyrion wasn't there. Her heart quickened, and she began looking all around her, but Tyrion was gone. 

"Tyrion!" Sansa called, no answer, "Tyrion!" 

Oh, Gods, no! Sansa looked across the black water; her heart was now pounding. She stood up and took a step forward when something grabbed her ankle. She screamed and began kicking her leg, falling backwards into the water. 

The thing let go of her leg and rose out of the water. It was Tyrion. He was laughing hysterically. 

Sansa moaned and stood up, "What is wrong with you?" she said, pushing him.

Tyrion raised his hands in defence, still smiling, "I'm sorry!"

Sansa took a few breaths, "You scared me half to death!"

Tyrion frowned sheepishly, "I'm sorry, my love. Are you mad at me?"

Sansa smiled, "Yes," she said, lowering herself back into the water.

Tyrion slowly walked over to her and pulled her into his arms, "I figured I had to get you back for scaring me...twice."

Sansa gasped, pulling out of his hug, she hit his face lightly, causing his smile to grow. She sighed and pulled him into a firm embrace.

"Don't do that again!" She whispered 

"Never," he said, kissing her cheek.

Sansa pulled back, her arms still around him, "That was a good one," She paused, "But, how are you going to make this up to me?" she winked.

Tyrion smiled, moving forward to kiss her deeply. He wrapped his legs around her waist under the water; she smiled into his kiss, pulling him closer. They were wrapped around each other, weightless in the water, moving as one. Sansa opened her mouth to him quickly, craving to taste him. 

Sansa responded to his every movement. She had begun to learn the moves to this dance. Tyrion pulled back, their foreheads touching again. Sansa took this moment to do something Margaery had explained to her once, something men liked. She moved forward and kissed him, as he began to open his mouth, she nibbled on his bottom lip gently. 

He moaned loudly, pulling back, "Where did you learn that?" 

Sansa shrugged, "The Queen."

Tyrion's eyes widened, a smirk growing on his lips. 

She realized how that sounded, "Not like that!"

Tyrion chuckled, "You know, I wouldn't be mad." 

Sansa hit his chest, playfully, "You are a pervert."

"And proud of it," Tyrion proclaimed, moving forward to brush his nose against hers.

Sansa laughed, holding his face before kissing him again.

By the time they got back to the Red Keep, it was well into the afternoon. They had spent most of their time in the water before resting on the beach to dry. Sansa was hungry, and she made it known to her husband. 

Sansa went to her chambers to change, but promised she would meet him at his office for a late lunch. 

She got to her chambers and was pleased to see that no one was there. The servants have probably gotten used to her spending the night with Tyrion. She undressed and looked through the dresses she still had in her room. Sansa decided to wear an indigo gown she hadn't worn yet. It had a straight across neckline and a long chiffon skirt, and long tight sleeves. The detailing was small dragonflies and vines selectively placed on the dress. 

She did her hair quickly, braiding it to the side over her shoulder. Satisfied with how she looked, she left, making her way back to her husband.

When she arrived at his office, she saw Tyrion was drinking wine. The table was set up neatly with lots of food for them to enjoy. 

When Tyrion noticed her, he stood, "My love," he walked over to her and kissed her hand. 

"You look radiant," he smiled.

Sansa smiled, "That's a new one," She quipped, sitting down, "This looks delicious."

Tyrion nodded, sitting back down, "Yes, but you should thank Podrick. He was the one who set the table."

Sansa began filling her plate. They ate in silence, Sansa was too hungry to talk, and she supposed the same of Tyrion. But they would speak through looks. 

After they finished, they talked about this morning, with Joffrey they made guesses on what would happen to Loras if he's found guilty. Tyrion quipped that his job was going to become a lot harder if the Tyrell's were angry. 

"If he does get sent to the wall, he will get to see Jon," Sansa said, looking down at her empty plate.

Tyrion nodded, "Yes, I wonder how Jon is."

Sansa looked up, "Really?"

Tyrion laughed, "Is it so hard to believe I care for people outside of you and my family? Or at least Jamie?" 

Sansa shook her head, "No, I just didn't think you knew him that well."

"I met him the evening we all arrived at Winterfell. Everyone else was inside eating and drinking and partying," he shook his head, "But not Jon, he was outside practicing his fighting."

Sansa smiled, "He did love sword fights."

Tyrion nodded, "Yes, but that night he said he wasn't welcome at the feast."

Sansa frowned, "By who?" 

Tyrion looked up from his wine, "Your mother."

Sansa felt her heart crush inside her, "That's horrible. Because he's a-," Sansa was reluctant to say the word; it tasted so bitter in her mouth now. 

"A bastard," Tyrion finished for her, "Yes," he took another long drink. 

Sansa drank some of the water left in her cup. 

Tyrion smiled, "That was the night I gave him some important advice. To wear his shame as armour so it could never hurt him."

Sansa smiled, "I hope he took your advice," she paused for a moment before remembering, "Wait, you went to the Wall!"

Tyrion nodded, "Yes, I always wanted to see it, there I gave him some more advice."

Sansa tilted her head.

"To be more patient with others."

Sansa smiled and looked down, "I always remembered him being short-tempered, although looking back I don't blame him," Sansa forced herself not to cry as she continued, "I was so horrible to him, when we were children. My mother told me he was not my true brother and that he was an outsider. Not apart of the family."

Tyrion was looking at her, "You were both very young. He would never hold that against you. He loves you very much."

"How do you know," Sansa asked in a low tone.

Tyrion smiled, "Because he told me so."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took so long cause I was so easily distracted today, but I managed.   
> Hope you liked this chapter :) more coming as soon as possible :)   
> I'm thinking that a love scene will be coming up soon, when I'm not sure, for once I haven't planned ahead lol   
> Let me know what you think!


	12. A Sequence of Purple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyrion swallowed the wine in his mouth roughly and looked at the boy-king. He could see Tywin's eyes burning holes in the side of his face, "Well, Your Grace, death seems merciful, don't you think? What he did was deplorable, why should he die and be released from his guilt. I think he should live with his punishment."
> 
> Joffrey sat back and pondered his words. 
> 
> Tywin cleared his throat, "Remember when you took Ned Stark's head, it ignited a war. A war that the Tyrell's helped us win. If Loras dies, the Tyrell's will retract their support and turn the realm against you."
> 
> Tyrion narrowed his eyes at Joffrey as he sat in silence. 
> 
> "The Wall?" Joffrey looked over at Tywin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! I am so sorry this is so late :(   
> I was working all weekend and had a bunch of family stuff come up. So sorry but I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
> Also, there is dialogue that slightly describes an attempted rape, it's not graphic, but if that's a trigger just skip over Cersei's testimony.

Three days had passed. Tyrion woke up, Sansa curled up beside him. He reached his arm to rub her back lightly. She grumbled as she stirred from her sleep.

He smiled, moving to cuddle her. He pulled her nightgown down a little bit and began placing small delicate kisses on her shoulder and neck. Sansa shivered, a low, tired moan escaped her. 

"Good morning, my love," Tyrion whispered in her ear between kisses.

Sansa reached an arm up to run her fingers through his hair, "Good morning," She mumbled.

Tyrion stayed in the crook of her neck, breathing her in. Sansa stirred beneath him. He raised his head as she rolled onto her back. He brushed her hair lightly from her neck and face to get a better view of her. She smiled up at him.

"Ready for the big day?" Tyrion asked.

Sansa looked up at him, confused.

"The trial," He clarified gently.

Sansa blinked a few times, "Oh, is that today already?"

Tyrion frowned, "Yes."

"Do we have to go?" Sansa asked, closing her eyes.

Tyrion kissed her cheek gently, "Yes, unfortunately."

Half the day had gone by, and Tyrion had spent it all with Sansa. They had breakfast with the family and went for a walk through the gardens, stopping by their private haven to gossip and make out. They were getting good at the latter. 

Tyrion had begun flirting with her, like a kid. It would be embarrassing, but she seemed to like it when he made a dirty joke or gave her "The Look." 

Tyrion was in the middle of kissing her neck when the bells chimed. Sansa's eyes became cloudy, he did his best to reassure her that Loras wouldn't be put to death today. But deep down he knew, it was Joffrey so anything could happen. They may get to the trial, and it may just be Loras's head on a stick. 

When they arrived at the hall, they were to sit with the rest of the royal family at the front. They sat down next to each other. Tyrion looked around the Great Hall; he never saw it like this. The fires burned in the braisers, and there were benches set up for the gallery. At the foot of the stairs to the throne was a single podium where Loras will sit. 

Tyrion placed his hand over Sansa's, looking over to see her icy eyes on his. He smiled, she looked concerned, but he didn't blame her. Tyrion still wasn't sure what happened that night with Loras and the girl. Loras never struck him as a rapist, but he's been wrong about people before. 

The place was full of people sitting and talking amongst each other. Tyrion sat next to Margaery, he tried to give her a comforting smile, but she didn't even look at him. 

The whole room went silent, and everyone rose to their feet as Joffrey entered, along with Tywin. Cersei followed behind, sitting on the opposite side to the rest of them. Tyrion narrowed his eyes at her when a hand squeezed his. He looked to see Sansa holding his hand.

"Don't look at her," Sansa said in a low tone, "You don't want her to think you don't believe her." 

He opened his mouth to object but quickly closed it as her eyes pleaded to him. He nodded and decided to look around the room some more. The judges for this trial were Joffrey, and Tywin, which confused him as there were usually three judges, although it would make sense that they probably couldn't find someone else fast enough. 

The whole hall was quiet still. Joffrey sat down in the Iron Throne and called for the guards to bring Loras in. 

The door at the opposite end opened, and in stepped Loras, two guards close behind. His hands and feet were in chains. His facial hair had grown out a bit, and he looked all around dishevelled. He looked like he was still healing from the abuse he received at dinner a few nights ago. 

He slowly walked, his matted hair covering his bruised eyes, up to the podium.

Once the guards chained Loras to the podium, Joffrey spoke. 

"Because of the nature of this trial being early, the Hand could not find someone to sit with us," He paused as whispers grew from the audience, "So, uncle, I have chosen you to sit as a judge."

Tyrion looked up, shocked. The whole room had turned to face him. He slowly rose to his feet and made his way to the empty seat beside Joffrey. He bowed to the King as he passed.

Joffrey sat down, and everyone else followed. Joffrey held a cruel smirk on his face as he eyed Loras. The room was silent again, which made Tyrion shift uncomfortably in his seat. 

"Ser Loras of the House Tyrell," Joffrey called from the Iron Throne, "You stand accused of rape, how do you answer these charges?" He lifted his chin as he spoke. 

Loras was quiet for a moment before raising his head. Tyrion cringed as he got a better look at him; his face was a sequence of purples and browns. One of his eyes couldn't open; it was so swollen. As he opened his mouth to talk, Tyrion could see he had lost a few teeth. What did they do to him?

"I didn't do it," Loras spoke in a shaking voice. 

Joffrey leaned forward, "Why would she say such things if it weren't true?"

"I didn't even know her!" Loras cried, his fists shaking.

Tyrion glanced over to Cersei, who was now beside him. She was glaring at Loras; her lip curled in disgust as he plead further.

"Please, Your Grace! You have to believe me!"

Joffrey raised his hand, "The Crown will call its first witness."

Loras dropped his head. He noticed Cersei raise beside him and walk over to the Witness stand. Tyrion rolled his eyes, Of Course. He looked over to Sansa. She frowned as she watched the former Queen Regent walk down the stairs. When she saw him looking, she half-smiled at him, and he returned the weary smile.

Cersei put on a solemn face well; she looked almost genuinely upset. Tyrion wondered if she would be faking her tears this time as well. Anything to sell your story. She managed to trick him, Joffrey should be easy. 

Cersei took a few moments, "After dinner, the night Queen Margaery announced her pregnancy," She took a deep breath, Tyrion pushed down a mocking laugh, "I was walking to my chambers when Loras came up from behind me. He grabbed me and shoved me against the wall."

Tyrion looked over at Joffrey; this must have been his first time hearing her tale, as he looked infuriated.

Cersei had managed to produce some tears. Tyrion held back a scathing look.

"He began kissing my neck and trying to lift my dress. I told him to stop but he wouldn't, he told me I wouldn't be able to resist once we were married."

Tyrion's eyes flicked to Loras, he looked shocked, but also guilty? Parts of her story had to be true. Tyrion shifted in his seat again. He looked back at Joffrey; he was seething. 

Once Cersei had finished, she walked calmly back to her seat. Tyrion looked at her as she sat, she smirked at him before returning to her frown. 

There were two more young women, the same stories just different places. Then a man came to the stand. Dozens of whispers rose from the crowd. Loras looked horrified. 

The man started his story saying he was Loras's whore. Tyrion legitimately stopped paying attention to wonder if men were also called whores. He only ever thought of women, maybe that was something wrong with him? 

The man had claimed Loras told him his intention to "test " women. Tyrion cringed a little at that line. Even if the man was lying, he knew most men saw women the same way. He had a hand on his face as the man continued his accusation of Loras planning the rape. He looked at Loras. There was no way he wasn't going to be convicted. 

After the man finished and left the Hall, Joffrey stood up, calling for an hour recess. 

Tyrion stood and left the hall along with the other judges. When they exited, Tyrion tried to find Sansa, but Tywin blocked him from his search.

"Where are you going?" 

Tyrion looked past him, his eyes scanning the group of people walking past, "I was going to find my wife. If that's alright."

"No, it's not," Tywin looked down on him, "You're a judge in this trial, you can't be talking to anyone except the King and I. Besides we need to go and make our decision."

"Decision?" Tyrion looked up at Tywin, "Aren't there any more witnesses?"

Tywin sneered, "Because of the rushed nature of this trial, we only had time to get the ones we have."

Tyrion nodded slowly, beginning to walk down the hall with Tywin, "Well, don't we already know the decision? Which one of us is going to go against Joffrey, who wants him dead?"

Tywin grumbled, "We aren't going against him, but we will explain to him the importance of keeping a good relationship with the Tyrell's. That's why I suggested you to be a judge."

Tyrion stopped walking, "What?"

"I know you don't want Loras to die, and I know you know that a strong allegiance keeps the family in power. So for once, do something for the benefit of the family," Tywin turned and kept walking down the hall. 

When they made it to Joffrey's quarters, they all took a seat and began discussing their options. 

"He should die for what he's done," Joffrey asserted.

Tywin raised a hand, "I don't think that would be the best choice, Your Grace."

Joffrey looked over at him, "He assaulted my mother."

"What happened to Cersei is regrettable, but her honour is still intact," Tywin said matter of factly.

Joffrey looked at Tyrion, who was quietly drinking wine. 

"What do you think, uncle?" Joffrey's eyes were blazing.

Tyrion swallowed the wine in his mouth roughly and looked at the boy-king. He could see Tywin's eyes burning holes in the side of his face, "Well, Your Grace, death seems merciful, don't you think? What he did was deplorable, why should he die and be released from his guilt. I think he should live with his punishment."

Joffrey sat back and pondered his words. 

Tywin cleared his throat, "Remember when you took Ned Stark's head, it ignited a war. A war that the Tyrell's helped us win. If Loras dies, the Tyrell's will retract their support and turn the realm against you."

Tyrion narrowed his eyes at Joffrey as he sat in silence. 

"The Wall?" Joffrey looked over at Tywin.

Tywin nodded, "It would keep the Tyrell's support, and he would have the rest of his life to pay for his crimes."

Joffrey scrunched up his face, "Taking his head would be more fun."

Tyrion took a drink of wine to hide his eyes rolling.

Joffrey stood up and walked to his window, his arms crossed, and he tapped his foot impatiently. Tyrion looked at Tywin, and he shook his head slightly. Tywin narrowed his eyes and looked over at Joffrey. 

"He will suffer at the Wall?" Joffrey asked. 

"Yes, he will, tremendously," Tywin started, "He's used to living in the south in castles, having servants."

Joffrey nodded, "Why take his life, when I can take everything else?" 

Tyrion looked into his wine cup. 

"Uncle, you went to The Wall. Will he suffer there?" Joffrey turned, his arms still crossed.

Tyrion nodded, "Yes. I remember it being very harsh. It was cold and hostile, and your brothers even try to kill you sometimes," He said, remembering when he helped Jon Snow out of a tricky situation. 

Tyrion smiled, "The worst punishment is to make him nothing."

Joffrey, "He'll be sent to a place to be forgotten, and he'll get killed by people who are as nameless as him. He'll be nothing."

Tyrion nodded.

The crowds returned as the trial was resumed. Tyrion looked at the swelling crowd enter and find their seats. Cersei came from behind him and sat down next to him. 

He turned to her; her emerald eyes fixed on him. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Joffrey. 

"My Lords and Ladies," He put his hand up, "There are no more witnesses, at this time I will announce the decision of this court."

Tyrion frowned, didn't he have any witnesses? He looked over at Cersei, who just gave him the side-eye. Tyrion shifted uncomfortably.

Joffrey held his piercing gaze on Loras, "Ser Loras, the Crown had found you guilty of being a rapist and a degenerate. Your punishment will be taking the Black at The Wall; you will live out the rest of your days forgotten, your titles stripped, your name fading away."

Tyrion cringed slightly, shifting again.

Loras tried to object, but all efforts were cut off by a guard hitting him.

He looked at Loras; he looked defeated. It was weird, usually it's him being on the receiving end. He didn't like being on either end, but he knew sitting where he was, was much preferable. The guards came and took Loras away. He didn't even struggle as they hauled him from the podium. He hasn't seen this level of defeat in a long time. He glanced again at Cersei, her face was neutral, but he could tell from the look in her eyes she was beaming. He looked away, disgusted. 

After the trial concluded and the crowd had dispersed, Tyrion went to find Sansa. He needed to know he did the right thing. He whispered to her to meet him in his chambers, as she spoke to Margaery. 

Margaery was distraught. Tyrion couldn't blame her for that. 

When he got back to his chambers, he paced back and forth his hand over his mouth. He saved Loras's life, but he's going to The Wall. Did he help? Will Loras going to The Wall keep an alliance? He hoped Tywin was right. The other thing that gnawed at him was if Loras did any of what he was accused of. He may have tried to touch Cersei judging by the shame in his eyes as she spoke. But he other testimonies had to be set up.

A soft knock on the door tore him from his thoughts. 

"Come in!" Tyrion called.

He sat down shakily as he saw Sansa walk in. Sansa walked over to him and knelt in front of him. 

She placed a hand on his cheek. Her eyes were filling with concern, "What's wrong?"

Tyrion shook his head, biting his lip. 

"Tyrion," Sansa started, "What happened?" 

Tyrion held the hand on his face, "Did I do the right thing?" 

Sansa looked taken aback, "What did you do?"

"I convinced the King to let Loras live his life at The Wall."

Sansa shook her head, "And then?"

Tyrion looked up at her, "Was that the right thing to do?"

"What's the alternative?" Sansa asked visibly confused.

Tyrion looked up, "Well, I don't know!"

Sansa laughed, "He's not going to die, so I would say you did alright," her eyes sparkled with laughter.

Tyrion sighed a laugh, "Sorry."

Sansa smiled, "You should never apologize to me unless you do something truly wrong."

Tyrion smiled and shook his head, "Using my own words on me, clever."

Sansa smiled and stood. She walked over to his mirror and began fixing herself up. 

Tyrion groaned, "Please tell me we don't have to go to dinner."

Sansa looked up, "No, I was just fixing up." 

"Not for me, I hope," Tyrion looked up at her. 

Sansa straightened up, "Force of habit. Although dinner is coming up," Sansa came back down to where he was still sitting and sat beside him, "I am going to assume we will not have company tonight?" 

Tyrion nodded, "Yes, I just want to eat with you."

He turned to lay his head in her lap. She laughed, beginning to play with his hair. 

"I need a hair cut, don't I?" 

Sansa shook her head, "No, I love it."

Tyrion smiled, looking up at her, "You're beautiful."

Sansa shook her head, smiling, "You say that a lot."

"I won't stop saying it until you believe it," Tyrion affirmed. 

Sansa kissed his hand and continued running her hands through his hair. 

Tyrion closed his eyes as she began humming a soft tune.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think Loras is guilty? Or is Cersei a true evil mastermind.   
> Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, it took me forever to write but that's on me... this is another week where I have a lot of work shifts but I will still try and get the next chapter out asap.   
> Also, next chapter, expect things to really heat up :) thanks for reading!


	13. Sweet Agony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She could feel him begin pulling on the strings lightly. He helped her peel the dress off her, throwing it on the floor. 
> 
> Sansa paused. I want this. 
> 
> She smiled to herself, "All of it," She said quietly.
> 
> She could feel him shift behind her, "Are you sure?" He asked.
> 
> She nodded, "Yes, I want to do this," she turned and faced him, "I want you."
> 
> Sansa could see he was trying to control himself.
> 
> A smile danced on his lips, "I want you too," he whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all,  
> This took me a long time to write mostly because I have never actually written smut before. So I hope you like it!  
> I fixed the warning to underage because I'm pretty sure she's sixteen. That's how old she is for me.  
> If you are not into smut just skip the second half of the chapter. I will be uploading another one ASAP!  
> I hope you enjoy!

"Hey!" Sansa whispered, shaking Tyrion slightly. 

He woke up with a small jolt and looked up at her, "What's wrong?" 

"You fell asleep, and well, I'm getting pretty hungry now," Sansa explained.

Tyrion smiled and sat up, "Well, we can't have that."

"Your office?"

Tyrion nodded, "Yes, that'll work," he said, rubbing his eyes and standing. 

Sansa stood up and walked to the door, "One second."

Sansa walked out of the room and waved down the first servant she saw, "Can you ask the kitchen staff to bring dinner for Tyrion and I to his office?"

The maid bowed, "Of course, My Lady."

Sansa smiled and made her way back to his room. Tyrion was now standing clipping up a new vest. 

Sansa sat down and looked him up and down, "Are you prettying up for me?" 

Tyrion let out a chuckle, "Force of habit, my love."

Sansa smiled, "Ah, now look who's using my words against me."

Tyrion chuckled softly and walked down the stairs, "Shall we go?" 

"We shall."

Sansa was shocked how fast the table got set up; she supposed they had lost track of time. They sat down across from each other and began digging in. Tyrion had poured himself some wine, he offered some to her, but she refused politely. 

They ate together quietly. Sansa saw Tyrion sneaking looks at her from time to time. She smiled to herself. 

She loved him. More than she thought was possible. She could feel her heart falter a bit when he smiled at her, or his quiet snoring when he slept, the glint in his eyes when he made a witty remark. 

She loved his thick unkempt hair, and the way he would always keep his head up no matter what. She felt butterflies in her stomach, even now sitting across from him. He caught her staring, and he winked, causing her heart to leap. 

Podrick walked into the room and bowed, "My Lord, your father has requested to see you."

Tyrion looked over, "I'm in the middle of eating, tell him I'll be there when I finish," he picked up his cup and began sipping.

Podrick looked down, without moving, "My Lord, he insisted."

Tyrion put down his cup and looked at Podrick. 

"I'm sorry, My Lord," Podrick said quietly. 

Tyrion looked down at his lap. Sansa looked over at Podrick and smiled, as an assurance that Tyrion wasn't mad at him, and that he wasn't intruding. Podrick smiled back and nodded. 

Sansa slid a hand across the table, "Go on, I'm not going anywhere."

Tyrion nodded slowly. He stood up and excused himself and left the room with Podrick following close behind. 

Sansa put her utensils down and laughed to herself at how cute he was when he pouted. She sat back and closed her eyes to indulge in him. She was thinking about how passionate he was. How he genuinely cared about her. She was relieved she was sitting down because she knew her knees would give out. She thought of his tongue caressing her mouth. She shuttered at the thought of him grabbing her hips. 

She knew what that heat she began feeling between her legs was. Her septa taught her to avoid indulging in that feeling in any way. As it would, "Offend the Gods." She knew it was wrong, unholy. But she couldn't help herself; it almost hurt at this point. The warmth had started in her chest and now sank between her legs. She took a deep breath. She needed it. 

She opened her eyes. Need what? She thought. It. But was she sure? Margaery told her no woman was prepared for it, which was concerning at first, but seemed to be clear now. 

Looking back, she had been feeling this for a long time, but never bothered to put effort into figuring it out. Why would she? She knew to avoid such vulgar thoughts. Did she just not care anymore? Or maybe the desire had begun to override her reluctance. 

Tyrion entered the room, and she sat up, shifting herself in her seat. She didn't realize the wetness that appeared between her legs. She crossed her legs, hoping that would help. He apologized to her and sat down, smiling. She smiled back, that agony between her legs grew more forceful. 

"Are you okay?" Tyrion asked. His face twisted in concern. 

Sansa looked up now fully aware of how ridiculous she looked, both her arms were laying on the table, her hands balled into tight fists. Her attempt to look natural failed miserably. 

She relaxed her hands and sat up straight, "Yes, sorry," she sighed. 

Tyrion still looked concerned.

He took a sip of wine before speaking, "Do you want dessert?"

"No!" she blurted.

Tyrion looked up, stunned, and she closed her eyes. Seriously? Calm down!

"Sorry, I just-" She stammered she could feel her cheeks redden, "I just want to be alone with you."

Tyrion smiled, "We are alone."

Sansa looked away, "Not here," she looked up to see what his reaction was.

He looked curious, "Are you feeling okay?"

She wanted to say no, "Yes, I just want to go back to your chambers."

Tyrion placed his cup on the table, "Okay," he stood up warily.

When they got back to his chambers, she rushed over and fell into his bed. He approached her slowly as she moved onto her side, facing him.

"What's wrong?" Tyrion asked, "You look unwell."

She huffed and rolled onto her back, "I want to ask you about something."

He shifted, "Of course."

"Is it normal to feel certain things when thinking about people," she said, her cheeks burning.

Tyrion shook his head in confusion, "Feel what things?"

"Unholy things?" Sansa guessed, she didn't know what to call it.

Tyrion laughed, "Unholy things?" he repeated, smirking at her, "Like murderous?"

She looked at him, "No."

Tyrion looked back at her, a glint of mischief in his eyes, "Hmm," He put a hand on his chin and rubbed it thoughtfully, "Jealousy?"

Sansa's eyebrows dropped; he was messing with her. 

He shrugged his shoulders, keeping that smirk on his face, "You may have to be more specific, love."

He walked towards his vanity, taking his vest off. Sansa sighed and sat up, trying to think of a word. 

"Desire," She said flustered.

Tyrion stopped moving and looked back at her, "Oh?" 

Sansa looked down, "I desire you."

He turned and walked toward her slowly, "Why are you embarrassed?"

Sansa shook her head, "Because it's..." Sansa trailed off

"Unholy," Tyrion finished, all trace of playfulness gone. 

Sansa nodded, holding her legs up to her chest. 

Tyrion sighed and sat on the bed next to her, "You need to stop feeling guilty for being human," he said frankly.

She looked at him, "I'm trying." 

"Let me help," Tyrion offered, looking at her.

Sansa looked in him, the sincerity in his eyes made her heart melt. She opened her mouth before closing it, nodding slowly. 

He put a hand on her cheek and leaned in to kiss her deeply. She took a shaky breath in as he began rubbing her hips.

Tyrion shifted onto his knees as they continued their kiss. He moved off her lips to her cheeks, planting small kisses on them, moving to her jaw. She let out a low moan as he moved to her neck. 

Sansa grabbed the back of his head, holding him to her neck as he sucked lightly. 

"Tyrion," she whimpered. 

He pulled back, "Are you okay?" 

"Yes, don't stop," she insisted, pulling him back to her lips. 

Tyrion moved closer, pressing himself against her. That same feeling returned, a hot agonizing need deep within her.

She whimpered into his mouth. He held her close as he slowly moved his lips on hers.

She looked up into his eyes. She slid back a bit, turning around slowly.

"Can you help me with this?" She said out of breath.

She could feel him begin pulling on the strings lightly. He helped her peel the dress off her, throwing it on the floor. 

Sansa paused. I want this. 

She smiled to herself, "All of it," She said quietly.

She could feel him shift behind her, "Are you sure?" He asked.

She nodded, "Yes, I want to do this," she turned and faced him, "I want you."

Sansa could see he was trying to control himself.

A smile danced on his lips, "I want you too," he whispered.

Tyrion hesitated before moving forward until he was inches from her face. He had his hands on her cheeks, his soft gaze swept across her. As if he was trying to memorize her every feature. He smiled and rubbed his nose against hers, and she let out a small giggle. 

He tilted his head, leaning in to kiss her. Sansa took the lead on this one, and he groaned in surprise as she moved her tongue into his mouth. 

Tyrion moved forward, slowly moving her backwards until she laid on her back. Tyrion held onto the kiss. His hands moved down her waist, tugging on her underdress. Sansa took this moment to do some exploring of her own. Her hands travelled down his neck to his chest. A small voice in her head told her to go lower; she complied, moving to his waist. 

Tyrion pulled back, moving a hand to her cheek.

His eyes sparkled at her as he moved down to kiss her neck. She breathed heavily, moaning loudly between breaths, 

Tyrion's hand moved from her face to her chest. Tyrion pulled back from her neck, moving to straddle her waist. Sansa smiled up at him, holding the hand pressed against her chest.

He looked at the corset laced firmly to her chest. His eyes flicked between her eyes and the ties. 

Tyrion bit his lip and grabbed a small string between his fingers. He manipulated the strand, twisting it, before tugging lightly. 

The corset came undone with a single tug. Sansa took a deep breath, watching Tyrion as he slowly loosened the strings. 

He looked at her, she nodded. Using both hands, he slowly spread the corset apart. 

Sansa shivered as the cold air touched her now bare chest. She looked up at Tyrion. He sat looking down at her breasts, a small smile pulled at his lips. She felt a natural urge to cover herself, but the look in his eyes stopped her as he leaned down to kiss her again. 

Sansa yelped as one of his hands grasped one of her breasts lightly. Tyrion chuckled, delicately maintaining their kiss. His warm palm caressed her gently, and he moved to her neck. She tried to deny how good it felt as he pushed his hand against her. But that was no use. She let out another low moan. 

Sansa pulled on his shirt. Tyrion lifted himself, smiling before lifting his shirt off and throwing it on the ground. Sansa looked at his chest, his frame was small, but she sees muscles ripple under his skin as he moved his hands up and down her flanks. 

She reached up and put a hand on one of his pecs. Her other hand caressed his side. Tyrion bit his lip and moved his hands up to touch her chest. He leaned down and kissed her stomach. A small laugh escaped her. He continued to place light kisses along her middle, before he moved up to her breast. He hesitated for a moment before taking a bud into his mouth and sucked lightly.

Sansa's breath hitched, and she grabbed the back of his head and squeezed on the hair in her grasp. His tongue moved across her. Sansa closed her eyes, tightening her grip as he moved to the other side. 

He moved off her, grabbing at the skirt around her hips. He looked up to her. 

Tyrion loosened his grip slightly, "We can stop if you're uncomfortable." 

"No," Sansa breathed, "I want this. I just-I don't know what to do."

Tyrion smiled, "It's alright, I know. Let me worry about it."

Sansa nodded, "Okay."

Tyrion pulled down on her skirt, pulling it off and throwing it away. 

He now had a full view of her, which made her nervous. She unconsciously moved her hand to cover herself. 

Tyrion smiled, "Don't be embarrassed. You're perfect," he whispered. 

Sansa smiled, feeling a warmth spread through her chest. He pushed himself up in between her legs. He sat both his hands massaging her thighs. 

"Will it hurt?" Sansa spoke so softly she wasn't sure Tyrion even heard her.

She used to tell herself she would never be afraid of the pain. Nothing could be worse than what Joffrey had done to her, the pain she already endured, a little more would mean nothing. But now, in the moment, laying naked under her husband, that's all she could see.

Tyrion nodded, "For most women, it does I've heard. But if done correctly, the pain can be minimized." 

Sansa stared up at the canopy, "Will it even feel good?"

Tyrion frowned at her, "Yes, of course, it will."

"How do you know?"

Tyrion smiled at her, his hand rubbing her thigh gently, "I know," he paused for a moment, "Haven't you tried?"

Sansa looked at him, her eyes narrowed in confusion, "Tried what?" 

She had no idea what he was on about, try what? He knew she was a virgin, how else could she have possibly known? 

Tyrion leaned forward slightly, "You've never... touched yourself?"

Sansa looked away, "No, Gods no," she shook her head, "My septa told me it's a sin."

"If it were a sin, it wouldn't feel so good," Tyrion quipped gently, moving his hands towards her center.

Sansa bit back a moan as his hand lightly brushed her lower abdomen. He kept his gaze steady on hers as he caressed just above her mound. No one had touched her there.

She only touched herself there to clean. 

But she wanted to know. She needed to know.

Some people died for this.

"Weren't you ever curious?" He asked, stroking her inner thighs.

Sansa bit back another moan, this time, less successfully. He smiled, he kissed her knee.

That sweet agony had returned, this time like a mighty wave, washing over her, making her tremble lightly. Tyrion was teasing her. Making her want it, and it was working.

"Tyrion," she said softly, "Show me."

He smiled, kissing her knee again. He pulled her forward until she pressed against him. He bent down and kissed her roughly. His hands moved up her body, around her breasts fondling them.

Sansa moaned into his kiss. He moved down her body, caressing her hips, then her buttocks before moving to her center. 

He moved his mouth to her neck, sucking gently. She gripped the back of his head, kneading his hair, noises she didn't know she could make escaped her as he continued to move his hands down her body. All while sucking her neck, he nibbled her ear lobe gently, causing her to cry out. 

He chuckled in her ear. His hot breath made her shiver.

He pressed his bare chest against hers. Sansa's fingers had entwined in his curly hair she tugged whenever he touched a sweet spot on her neck, causing him to move over that place slower, and more often. 

His hand slowly caressed her inner thigh. So close, she silently begged him to end her agony. 

His hand lingered close to her center. He pulled his head from his neck, the beginnings of sweat beaded at the edge of his hairline. He panted, his eyes were bright. His lips were red and puffy from the ferocious kisses he left on her. 

She breathed heavily, aware she may have some marks tomorrow. 

Tyrion let his breathe steady before he spoke, she could feel the thudding of his heart on her chest, "Still good?" 

Sansa nodded, "Yes."

Tyrion nodded before leaning back down to kiss her mouth slowly. As they settled into a rhythm, his hand moved to graze over her mound. Her whole body jerked in response to his touch; she didn't realize how sensitive she was down there. 

He broke their kiss to look at her, she nodded, and he continued slowly. 

His touch was gentle, but she still squirmed beneath him, she blushed at the noises she made as he slowly rubbed his fingers through her folds. She jerked yelping. 

She breathed an apology, but he only shook his head, moving again slowly. His hand was firm moving slowly. His finger grazed over a spot that made her moan loudly. He looked up at her and kissed her cheek as his thumb ran over the same place again. 

She shook beneath him as he began rubbing the tender spot in a circular motion. She cried out as he slowly quickened the movement. Her arms wrapped around him.

She felt the heat in her abdomen rise, a pressure that was about to burst like a bubble. Her breathing was becoming more racked. She was angry she hadn't done this sooner. It felt better than anything she ever experience in her life. She was on the precipice. If he only kept doing that, she was so close. 

His hand stopped moving, withdrawing from her sensitive mound. She groaned in frustration, throwing her head back on the pillow. He chuckled.

Sansa looked up at him, "Why did you stop?"

He smiled, stroking her cheek gently, "My love, we've only just started."

Sansa opened her mouth in protest, but quickly shut it as he begins kissing her neck again, moving down to her collar bone. He lingered his kisses on her breasts before moving down her stomach. He made his way down to her hip bones. Then to her thighs, gently sucking the skin. She watched him. Her heart sped up in her chest as he kissed her legs, moving down to her center. And then away again. 

He kissed the edge of her folds; she gasped and looked up. 

"Tyrion," She gasped.

"Yes?" 

"What are you doing?" She breathed.

He placed a kiss on her thigh, "Tasting you."

She sat up, "No! You can't!"

Tyrion looked up, lifting to his knees to meet her gaze, "Why not?"

"It's not right," She said quickly.

Tyrion cocked his head to the side, "Says who?"

Sansa paused, "Well... the Gods."

Tyrion chuckled, leaning in to kiss her nose, "If the Gods thought it was wrong, it wouldn't feel that good."

"It feels good?" Sansa ventured, "But does it not taste bad?" 

Tyrion shook his head, "No, it tastes quite lovely actually," he moved her hair over her shoulder, "If you don't like it we won't do it, but do you want to try it at least?"

Sansa hated to admit how intrigued she was at the idea of him tasting her. She felt dirty for wanting it. But, much to her surprise, she didn't mind that. 

"Okay, I want to try," she said slowly, moving a hand to hold his face.

Tyrion smiled, before becoming serious, "Sansa, I'm not trying to pressure you. If you are uncomfortable with something, tell me."

Sansa smiled at his concern, placing her other hand on his face.

She leaned in slightly, "I want to try."

Tyrion nodded before moving back down her body. She laid back and closed her eyes. 

She cried out as his tongue moved up her center. She opened her eyes and looked down. She couldn't see his face because of his hair. But she knew what he was doing. She relaxed again and closed her eyes, her hand firmly on his head. 

His tongue flicked, sending a rush through her. She made a delightful noise as he licked her again, moving up slowly. Her hips bucked against the sensation, her hands grasping his hair firmly.

She cried out as he placed his finger near her opening, massaging it gently. 

He placed a hand on her womb, holding her down. As he stilled her, he began sucking on the spot he rubbed earlier. Sansa cried out as he used his tongue to manipulate the sensation. She was delighted she did this. 

As he continued to suck on her, the finger he used to massage her opening moved slowly inside, pulling back every few millimetres. Her toes curled hard, the one hand at her side was now digging into his bedsheets. Her hips hitched as he began moving his finger inside her in a hooking motion. 

Tyrion lifted his head, removing the finger from inside her. Much to her disappointment. He pulled himself up until his face was over hers and kissed her deeply. She could taste herself on his tongue. Usually, this would be revolting to her, but now it made her crave him even more.

When Tyrion pulled away, Sansa began sitting up. Tyrion moved up onto his knees, she had her legs at his sides, the backs of her thighs rested on his. They put their foreheads together, she took a ragged breath in, still recovering from what just happened. 

She kissed him tenderly, her hands moved along his chest, tracing the muscles laying just breath his skin. He moaned quietly, sending shivers up her back. 

Her hands traced along his frame, gently caressing his skin. She slowly moved her hands down his body, savouring every inch. Tyrion quivered as her hands glided further down his chest. 

Her hands reached his trousers. 

She broke their kiss to look at him, "May I?" 

Tyrion nodded and rested his temple on hers as she loosened the ties. His breathing was shaky. She hesitantly moved her hands just under the fabric along his hips.

"Sansa," He moaned. 

She smiled. She had been letting Tyrion take the lead, mostly because she had no idea what she was doing. But she felt her curiosity build as she moved her hands under his trousers. She closed her eyes before reaching down further until she felt him. He jerked his head up. She looked back at him; she felt both embarrassed and confident. 

She wanted to take control even if only for a moment. 

Sansa grabbed the edges of his trousers and pulled down, Tyrion looked shocked before obliging and moving back so she could undress him. 

She sat back and looked at her husband. It was the first time she's seen a cock since maybe her brothers after they were just born.

His was much larger than she expected. She flushed red as she realized she was staring. 

"Sorry, I just never..." she trailed off.

Tyrion nodded, "Don't be sorry."

Her hand reached forward, but she quickly pulled back, "Um, can I touch it?" 

Tyrion chuckled, "Of course," he breathed, smiling as she continued to hesitate, "Don't worry, it won't bite," he quipped. 

Sansa smiled, slowly wrapping her hand around it. It was hard. But also soft at the same time?

She had heard women gossip about touching men's cocks, how they felt, how they became large when erect. She remembered Margaery telling her that men like when women rub their cocks. 

She moved her thumb to caress the skin lightly; it was soft. It almost felt delicate in her hands. She heard they were nearly as sensitive as women parts. She experimentally moved her hand up her fingers wrapped gently around him. His breath audibly hitched in his throat. 

Sansa looked up, concerned, "Did that hurt?" 

Tyrion shook his head, "No, no. That felt good," he looked down at her hand, "You can hold it tighter."

Sansa looked up, "Are you sure?"

He nodded. 

Sansa took a deep breath before tightening her grip slightly, and began slowly moving her hand up and down. Tyrion sighed and propped himself on his elbows. She watched her hand thoughtfully as she moved. She could hear his moaning becoming less restrained as she continued slowly. 

She remembered Margaery talking about how women taste men as they do women. She looked up at Tyrion, his head was back, and his eyes were closed. She slowly moved to her knees before leaning down, she hesitated. She looked up to see if he had noticed her move. He didn't seem to. 

She mustered up her courage; she felt ridiculous getting so worked up. But she didn't know what to expect when she did this. 

She closed her eyes before moving forward and licked his cock.

Similar to how he licked her. His body jerked, and he sat up abruptly. 

"Fuck," he hissed. 

She sat up, "Sorry! I just heard some men like that!"

Tyrion looked at her, "No, that felt good. Very good. It just surprised me," He paused before adding, "Who told you that?" 

Sansa shrugged, "When you walk through those gardens as much as I have, you hear things."

Tyrion smirked, "Oh, I see." 

Sansa smiled, "Do you want me to do it again?" 

Tyrion's eyes widened, "Are you sure?" 

Sansa smiled, nodding. 

He opened his mouth, "Then, of course."

Tyrion laid back down, this time all the way. Sansa paused for a moment before taking him in her mouth again. She didn't know what she was doing. Sansa experimented with licking, which he seemed to like. After a moment, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She lifted her head, and he smiled gently. 

"Can I make a suggestion?" He asked.

Sansa nodded. 

"Try using fewer teeth," He pointed out gently.

"Did I hurt you?" Sansa asked, beginning to feel hot with embarrassment.

Tyrion smiled, "No, you didn't hurt me. But it isn't a good feeling."

Sansa nodded, "Okay." 

She leaned down again, being careful this time. She pursed her lips around him, thinking maybe it will help keep it from touching her teeth. 

Tyrion muttered obscenities as she moved. He was sitting up, still one hand stroking her head. 

She felt like she was getting into a good rhythm. 

"Sansa!" Tyrion cried out, "Sans-fuck!"

Sansa lifted her head quickly, "Sorry, was that wrong?" 

Tyrion shook his head violently, "No, Gods," He was shaking slightly, "That was good. But if you kept doing that, I wouldn't last."

She cocked her head to the side in confusion, before understanding, "Oh."

Tyrion grabbed her face and kissed her deeply, moving her onto her back again. He pulled her legs to his sides, pushing himself against her. She sighed from the warmth of his skin. She pulled him in close, savouring his heat. 

He pushed his hips against her causing her to yelp. He moved onto his knees, holding her hips. He looked at her. 

"May I?" He asked. 

She smiled, "Yes."

She watched as he positioned himself at her entrance. Taking one more glance up at her, she nodded, and he pushed in slowly.

She threw her head back, as a searing pleasure overruled all her senses. She gritted her teeth as he slowly sank into her. 

Tyrion looked at her, pulling back, breathing heavily, "Are you okay?" 

She nodded wincing as he pushed back in, slowly. He stopped and looked at her.

"Tyrion, please," She rasped, "Don't stop."

Tyrion massaged her hips, "Whenever you want to stop, just tell me, okay?" 

Sansa nodded.

He started slow, easing into it, with each push her pain ebbed away into pure pleasure. He gripped her hips tightly as rocked into her. Her eyes shut as she tried to control the overflow of emotion. She did nothing to mask her cries of pleasure. She didn't care who could hear her anymore. 

Tyrion leaned down and began kissing her neck, keeping his pace. She wrapped her arms around him as she neared her breaking point. She whimpered in his ears. He had to be close as well, as he abandoned his steady pace. He was pushing into her erratically. His face buried into her neck. The noises he made only added to her heat. He almost sounded feral. 

It was like something in her snapped and in that instant. Like a wave crashing into her, she felt nothing but euphoria. Something she thought was only a myth. She clung tightly against her husband, her eyes closed. She was begging him not to stop. She could feel her mound pulsing she came unbound. 

She heard him call out, before feeling a warmth inside her. He collapsed onto her breathing heavily. They stayed locked in their warm embrace for a while. Before Tyrion lifted himself off her, falling next to her. They stared up at the canopy, still unable to breathe normally. 

"That was..." She trailed off, catching her breath.

Tyrion nodded, "Yeah."

Sansa moved her hand down to her mound; she could still feel the pulsing. She could feel something else, something wet. She could feel the sheet under her was damp as well. 

"Messy," she murmured.

Tyrion chuckled, looking over at her, "Yeah, sorry about that."

Sansa smiled, looking over to him, "I think it was well worth it, though. What do you think?" 

Tyrion moved forward to kiss her, softly this time, "Yes," he said quietly, "Let's get cleaned up."

Sansa nodded and pushed herself up.

Sansa couldn't place her emotions. She was in a state of shock. It felt better than how people described it to her. But happy wasn't the right word; it felt unworthy of how she truly felt. She was giddy; she couldn't wait to tell Margaery. 

But that would have to come later.

Sansa was exhausted, in a peaceful way.

She crawled into bed beside him. He had some maids change the sheets. Sansa guessed that their union would be all the buzz between the servants tomorrow. Oh well. 

She snuggled up close to her husband. She didn't think this bed could be more comfortable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo how was that? I honestly blacked out a bit while writing...   
> Hope you enjoyed, I will be continuing this story very soon!


	14. The Unburnt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tywin nodded, "Very well, Your Grace," he straightened his posture as he began, "From the last reports we had, Daenerys Targaryen has taken over Meereen, and now presides as queen. She has named herself 'the breaker of chains.'" Tywin cleared his throat.
> 
> Joffrey sat in silence for a moment, "And the dragons?"
> 
> Tywin shifted in his seat, "Apparently, they grow larger every day, Your Grace." 
> 
> Joffrey looked up, "Well, why don't we do something about her?" 
> 
> Tyrion looked up, "Like what, Your Grace?"
> 
> "Kill her," Joffrey said plainly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Sorry for the delay on this... I bought Mass Effect (again) and got really into it.  
> I wanted to send out a big THANK YOU for the support on the last chapter! I was so nervous people wouldn't like it.
> 
> Also The Last of Us 2 is coming out tomorrow (Woot!) so I may not update this for a little while.   
> I am NOT abandoning this story... I have grown rather attached to it haha.   
> Also, I may be starting a new story... when I can sit myself down and actually write it (I just have so much in my head but can't write it sometimes you know?)  
> Anyway here's a chapter for you! Enjoy!   
> Super long notes are done! Thanks again for all the support I honestly can't say that enough!

The sun poured gently through the archways of his office. It had been a couple weeks since Tyrion and Sansa made love the first time. They did it often now.

Tyrion didn't prepare for her to become so confident. He was left at her mercy in bed, something he has never experienced although he wasn't complaining. 

She was no longer the timid pup from Winterfell; she was a wolf. 

Tyrion smiled, writing numbers in his ledger. He had a busy morning, between small council meetings, personal meetings, and work he hardly had any time to see Sansa today.

Although she was busy today as well, spending time with Queen Margaery. 

Margaery had become very depressed since Loras went The Wall. Sansa had been trying to cheer her up. According to the maesters, negative emotions are bad for babies. It makes them angry people. Cersei must have been furious while pregnant with Joffrey. 

His mother must have been angry pregnant with Cersei and Jamie. Cersei must have got the brunt of it. Maybe it's a firstborn thing?

Tyrion kept his head down in his books for the rest of his day.

Nearing the end of the day, he decided to wrap up and freshen up before dinner. He hoped it would be just him and Sansa. 

When he got back their room, he saw her already there fixing her hair. He walked over and kissed her cheek, tenderly. 

"We're having dinner with the family tonight. The king wants to make it a regular thing."

Tyrion rolled his eyes, "Of course," He walked to their bed, "How was your day, love?" He asked, changing his vest.

Sansa shook her head slightly as she finished pinning her hair, "It was okay," she said flatly. 

Tyrion looked over, "Are you okay?" 

Sansa sighed, "Yes, sorry. I'm going to start bleeding soon. I usually get moody, but this one feels a little different."

Tyrion went back to his vest, "Different how?" 

"I just don't feel very well, that's all. And my breasts hurt a lot!" She put her hands over her breasts and squeezed slightly.

"I've heard that's normal," Tyrion chuckled. 

"Who told you that?" Sansa turned to face him, her hands still holding her chest. 

Tyrion opened his mouth, "Cersei used to get tender breasts when she was bleeding. She would complain relentlessly." 

Sansa huffed, "I don't blame her. You're lucky you don't have to put up with this."

Tyrion nodded, "Absolutely, I think I would handle it much worse," He walked forward, placing his hands on her hips. 

Sansa smiled, moving her hands to hold his arms. 

"You know," Tyrion began slyly, "If you need someone to hold them for you, I don't mind."

Sansa huffed a laugh, hitting his chest, playfully, "I bet you don't."

Tyrion held her cheek, "If you don't feel well, we can eat dinner here."

Sansa pondered this for a moment, "It's okay. It isn't my first."

Tyrion nodded, kissing her hand before helping her stand, "Then I suppose we shouldn't keep the family waiting."

Dinner was uncomfortable. Joffrey bragged about beating Loras in the cells.

Margaery looked disconnected. She didn't look like she was listening to anything, just staring ahead of her. She was taking small bites out of her dinner. 

Sansa shifted uncomfortably beside him a lot. She looked pale. 

"Are you okay?" Tyrion whispered.

Sansa nodded, holding his hand, "Yes, I always feel sick around this time."

Tyrion nodded. Worry still pickled in his stomach for his young wife. 

They listened as Joffrey continued boasting of his brutality of Loras. Everyone sat in solemn silence except Cersei, who looked proud. Tyrion rolled his eyes.

Sansa shifted again.

"What hurts?" Tyrion mumbled. 

Sansa winced, "My back and my stomach." 

Tyrion nodded, "We can leave."

Sansa shook her head, "No, I don't want anyone being suspicious."

Tyrion opened his mouth to protest before he noticed Cersei eyeing them. He closed his mouth and stared back at his sister. Cersei said nothing and pushed her plate away, taking a long drink of wine.

Dessert came quickly. Sansa took a lemon cake and whispered in Tyrion's ear, asking him to take two extra on his plate. Confused, he obliged, taking two extra. 

"So, grandfather," Joffrey swallowed what was in his mouth, "Tell me about the Targaryen girl."

Tywin put his fork down, gingerly, "Your Grace, I think that conversation would be better suited for a small council meeting." 

Joffrey narrowed his eyes, "Everyone at this table is on the small council except my aunt and wife. And they know better than to talk out of turn."

Sansa grabbed a lemon cake from Tyrion's plate. He looked up to see her using a fork to mutilate it before eating it. Tyrion held back a chuckle. He placed a hand on her thigh.

Tywin nodded, "Very well, Your Grace," he straightened his posture as he began, "From the last reports we had, Daenerys Targaryen has taken over Meereen, and now presides as queen. She has named herself 'the breaker of chains.'" Tywin cleared his throat.

Joffrey sat in silence for a moment, "And the dragons?"

Tywin shifted in his seat, "Apparently, they grow larger every day, Your Grace." 

Joffrey looked up, "Well, why don't we do something about her?" 

Tyrion looked up, "Like what, Your Grace?"

"Kill her," Joffrey said plainly. 

"It's not that easy, Your Grace," Tywin interjected quickly, "She has an army, and dragons to back her."

"An army of sell-swords who will abandon her for a better offer," Joffrey said. 

"Daenerys is the one who freed them. What's more valuable than freedom?" Tyrion inquired.

"Their life," Joffrey asserted.

Tywin gave Tyrion a warning look, "Your Grace, we were just in a war. Don't you think-"

Tywin was cut off by Joffrey, "No, the war is not over until our enemies are either dead or are loyal to their king."

Tyrion looked a Cersei. She didn't seem sure about what he was saying, either. 

"There's no way she can face our army," Joffrey continued.

"You forget the dragons," Tyrion pointed out, "I don't think they would take kindly to you killing their mother." 

Joffrey laughed darkly, "She isn't their mother. Besides, the beasts can die, and then I will have three more dragon skulls to put on display." 

Tyrion sat back. He looked at his plate to see it was empty. He tilted his head; there were at least two more cakes. 

He looked up at Sansa, and she looked back at him. Her expression was hard to read. 

Cersei was the one to speak up, "How would you plan your attack?" 

Joffrey looked over her, "We would march on the gates, take the city by force."

Cersei nodded, "Meereen is one of the most fortified cities in Essos. How would you plan to breach the walls?" 

Joffrey sat back, "I would break them down."

Cersei continued, "Okay, so you breach the walls, how will you breach the pyramid where Daenerys lives?" 

Joffrey sat quietly, Tyrion looked a the boy-king. Tyrion could tell Cersei had annoyed him. He was impressed by Cersei; she challenged him.

Joffrey sat forward, "We still have the wildfire." 

Tyrion jumped in before Cersei, "By all reports, Daenerys cannot die by fire. She didn't get the title 'The Unburnt' by accident."

Joffrey growled, "Her army isn't immune."

Tyrion nodded, "Yes, but her dragons are."

Joffrey scowled, "We will kill them like the beasts they are. And then I will personally kill the dragon bitch!' 

Cersei cut in, "I don't think it will be that easy."

Joffrey slammed his hand on the table and stood, "I am the king! I can do what I want. If I say the Targaryen bitch dies, she dies. And if I say there will be war, there will be war!" 

Joffrey stormed out of the room. Margaery stood up and followed quickly. 

The rest sat in silence.

"Will he declare war on Daenerys?" Sansa spoke up.

Tywin stared closely at her, "We'll see."

Tywin stood up and exited. 

It was just the three of them now. 

"Cersei, the last time there was a war, Joffrey hid in his chambers," Tyrion started, leaning in. 

Cersei looked at him, sternly, "I know that. Why do you think I don't want him attacking her?" 

Cersei stood up, giving Tyrion one last look before leaving.

Tyrion and Sansa sat in silence. 

Sansa leaned down to his ear, whispering, "Is it bad that I would hope Daenerys wins?" 

Tyrion chuckled, kissing her cheek, "Careful, My Lady, we're not in my chambers."

"Good point, let's do that." 

When they got back, Sansa went over their bed and quickly stripped out of her dress. She laid across the bed. Tyrion approached, taking off his vest.

"The pain starts this early?" Tyrion asked.

Sansa nodded, "Yes." 

Tyrion frowned, "That's horrible." 

"Hmm," Sansa agreed quietly, "Can we talk about something else? To get my mind off it."

Tyrion nodded, "What would you like to talk about?"

Sansa paused, "This dragon queen. What do you know about her?" 

Tyrion laid down beside her, "Well, she's a Targaryen. She is fighting to claim the Iron Throne, as she has a birthright."

Sansa 'hmmed' again, "Does she have a right to the Throne?" 

Tyrion nodded, "I suppose so. I guess it depends if you believe the Targaryen's still have a right to the Throne."

Sansa nodded, "I suppose she might. But what if she's crazy? Wasn't her father the one who tried to burn down Kings Landing?" 

Tyrion nodded, "Yes, that was him. She might be crazy. Odds are she is, with that last name. But I suppose her crazy may be better than Joffrey's. " 

Sansa turned to her side, "Really? We know his type crazy. We don't know hers." 

Tyrion smiled, "True, but so far, her people seem to love her. 'The Breaker of Chains' is an impressive title." 

Sansa smiled, "She has dragons?"

Tyrion nodded.

"I thought they were only myths," Sansa cooed.

Tyrion smiled, "Same. I mean, I'm still skeptical. None of us have seen them, we've only heard the rumours."

Sansa nodded, "I hope they're real."

They feel asleep rather quickly. Tyrion still was worried for her. Another day apart, Sansa was tending to Margaery, and Tyrion was working. 

Tyrion was concerned about how insistent Joffrey was about going to war with Daenerys. They had a fair chance to win as they had the numbers. But he wasn't sure about how much support they would have. The Tyrell's would. But he wasn't so sure about the majority of the North who still supported the Starks. Or whatever's left of the Stark's. 

Did they still consider Sansa a Stark? His heart sank; they had to support her. Maybe they didn't. Who was left? 

Tyrion had requested Varys to keep him updated on Daenerys. He was intrigued by her, the way she fought for what she believed was hers. She reminded him of himself.

Tyrion would need more before he would commit to the idea of her being the rightful ruler. He has to do what's best for Sansa. Nothing else mattered to him now.

He stood up and left to find Sansa. The day was cloudy, almost gloomy. He walked through the gardens, making his way towards the queens canopy. There were whispers all around him. He kept his head up and quickened his pace slightly. 

Sansa sat beside Margaery, who cried softly. 

He cleared his throat. They both looked over, Margaery stood and bowed her head.

"Hello, Lord Tyrion. I apologize for my appearance," Margaery said, wiping her tears. 

Sansa greeted him with a peck on the lips. 

Margaery smiled lightly, "Please sit," she gestured to the chairs. 

Tyrion nodded and sat beside Sansa. 

"Are you okay, Your Grace?" Tyrion asked softly. 

Margaery nodded, "I'm fine. You know how women get."

Tyrion winced slightly at her words, "Of course."

Sansa held his hand under the table, "What are you doing here?" 

Tyrion smiled, "I needed a break from work. So I thought I would come and see how you are doing." 

Sansa smiled, "Thank you," she looked at Margaery, "Margaery is worried about her brother. But I told her he would be fine." 

Tyrion nodded, "He will be fine. Sansa's half-brother will look out for him." 

Margaery sighed, "How do you know?" 

Tyrion smiled, "I was able to get a message out, asking Jon to look out for him."

Sansa looked at him, "Wait. I thought you weren't able to get the message sent?"

Tyrion smiled, "It's amazing what gold can do," he winked at her.

Sansa smiled and turned to Margaery, "There, see? Loras will be fine."

Margaery smiled slightly, "Thank you. I appreciate that."

They held a pleasant conversation for a while before Podrick came to get him for a meeting.

"I'll see you after," Tyrion said, kissing Sansa's cheek. 

He walked to Margaery and kissed her hand, "If there's anything else I can do, Your Grace." 

Margaery smiled at him, "You have already helped immensely, Lord Tyrion, thank you." 

He bowed and walked back to the Red Keep. 

The tension grew as he approached the table. Joffrey wasn't there, but everyone else was. Cersei glared at him as he sat down. He returned her glare with a smile. 

"You look beautiful today, sister." 

She looked away, scowling. 

"The king seems to be serious in his desire for war with Daenerys," Tywin asserted from the head of the table.

"You seem surprised?" Tyrion leaned back in his chair.

"No, not surprised. But I'm not happy," Tywin growled.

"So, if we are going to war, who is going to make up our valiant forces?" Tyrion asked, folding his hands. 

Tywin looked at him sharply, "The Tyrell's will offer their support to keep Margaery safe. We have Bolton's in the North, and they have loyalty with the Karstarks and the Umber's. And we have the Lannister army."

Tyrion nodded slowly, "Will that be enough?" 

Twin nodded, "Against the Unsullied and Second Sons, yes."

"And the dragons?" Tyrion asked.

Tywin laughed, "If they turn out to be real, we'll cut them down." 

Cersei shifted, Tyrion's gaze moved to her. 

"And will Joffrey fight in this battle?" Tyrion inquired. 

Cersei shifted again. 

Tywin glared at him, "Yes, he will." 

Cersei looked at Tywin, "Father, he can't fight!" 

Tywin moved his glare to Cersei, causing her to shrink in her seat a little, "And whose fault is that? We will begin training the king. The battle will only move forward if he's there." 

Cersei stood and walked out. 

Tyrion almost followed her but was perplexed, "And who's going to train him?" 

Tywin looked over, "The same man you sent to help Jamie."

"Bronn?" Tyrion questioned, surprised.

Tywin nodded, "If he can train a one-handed man, he can train an incompetent king."

Tyrion chuckled, "Bronn isn't going to be eloquent with him."

Tywin nodded, "Exactly, he needs someone like that. He'll do it in the Red Keep's training area. So your friend won't be able to say anything too stupid." 

Tyrion bit his lip, nodding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that I'm making a plot with Dany I am interested to see where my brain goes...   
> I think where my brain is going, I want her to be more involved. To add some spice to the narrative!  
> Let me know what you think.


	15. Just a Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her septa, Cersei, Joffrey, and everyone else kept telling her how insignificant she was. At the time, she would have married Joffrey, and her importance determined only by the children she had. And when she served her purpose, she would be pushed aside, much like Cersei. 
> 
> That reality hit her hard as the abuse escalated. No one cared about her. They watched her get beaten and said nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all!  
> So a couple things here, my game never came at all this week... now I have quite the bone to pick with Canada Post.   
> But hey, I've almost beaten the Mass Effect trilogy... again.   
> And I spent a lot of time pouting this week so that's why I took a long time to update. Sorry about that.  
> Anyway here you go :) Enjoy

Sansa sat on the edge of the bed, clutching her stomach hard. 

She felt ill. Like she was going to vomit. She stood slowly, grabbing the empty pot from beside her bed and released the toxic bile from her stomach. Feeling dizzy, she sat on the cold floor, which was a strange relief to her sweaty body.

She slumped over the pot for a few moments. When she was sure, there was nothing left to come up. She leaned against the bed—looking over to the sunny window sweat beading her forehead. Her long hair clung to her neck. She cringed standing. 

"Am I dying?" She asked aloud softly. 

Tyrion was already gone. Judging by how bright it was outside, it had to be almost noon. How was she allowed to sleep that long? 

She walked over to the basin, wetting a cloth pressing it to her face. There was a soft knock on the door. She responded the best she could. All that came out was a pathetic whimper. 

A maid entered quietly, "My Lady, you weren't at court this morning. Her Grace sent me to check on you," The young maid said approaching her. 

Sansa grunted, lifting her head, "Yes, I'm fine. Just overslept." 

The young maid looked at her, concerned, "May I speak freely, My Lady?" 

Sansa put her into the cloth again, "Yes," she grunted weakly.

"You look awful." 

Sansa laughed, the best she could, "Well, that was brutal." 

The young maid pressed a hand to her cheek, "My Lady, you feel warm. I'm going to fetch the Maester."

Sansa lifted her head to protest, but the maid was already gone. 

Maester Pycell hobbled into the room. She hadn't moved; she didn't notice the time pass. 

"Lady Sansa," he grumbled.

The only response she managed was a grunt.

He pulled a chair next to her and grabbed her arm. She almost faceplanted into the basin. 

"My apologies, My Lady."

She scowled as he studied her face carefully. 

"May I see you without the gown?" 

She glared at him. He recoiled a bit when he looked up. 

"I-I mean can you stand, My Lady?" he said quickly.

She rolled her eyes and stood slowly. Pycell stood, asking her to describe her symptoms as he examined her, which she did. 

After a few moments of him groping her abdomen, he sat back down beside her. 

"Well, My Lady. You're pregnant," He said plainly.

She looked at him, confused, "No, that can't be." 

Pycell raised his eyebrow, "Have you and Lord Tyrion not consummated?"

"Yes, we have, many times."

Pycell stood up and began hobbling out of the room, "I will let the court know." 

Sansa looked back, "No, please, I want to."

Pycell bowed his head, "Of course, My Lady."

"Can you ask my husband to come here, please?" She asked.

He bowed his head again and limped away. 

She sat back and stroked her stomach lightly. She couldn't believe it. 

She couldn't tell if she was happy. She wasn't angry. Maybe it was the nausea. Sansa wondered if Margaery got sick, she always looked perfect. No one would know she was pregnant. But Sansa felt awful. 

She remembered her mother telling her she was the sickest with Arya. Which didn't surprise Sansa at all, Arya was fierce. A thorn of sadness pricked at her heart; she hoped Arya was still alive. 

She had to be, Arya was too smart to die. She closed her eyes and imagined what her sister looked like now; it had been a few years.

Did she have her baby cheeks? She must have outgrown them by now. Maybe she was off fighting monsters with her small sword. Arya didn't think she knew about her 'Needle,' but she had observed her practicing with it once. At the time, she thought Arya was ridiculous. But it was Sansa that was ridiculous. 

She feels foolish now. She should have been a better sister. Does Arya hate her? Sansa hoped not. Sansa almost cried; she never told her how much she loved her.

The door opened behind her, along with the sound of rushing footsteps.

Sansa swallowed her tears as Tyrion touched her arm. 

His face twisted with worry, "Sansa, are you okay?"

Sansa smiled lightly, "Of course."

He tilted his head, "You don't look okay," he paused, looking away, "When Pycell came for me, I expected the worst."

"He didn't tell you?" She looked over.

Tyrion met her eyes again, "Tell me what?" 

Sansa took a deep breath holding his hand, "I'm pregnant."

Tyrion was motionless. She wondered if he even heard her. He stared at her; his facial expression was hard to read. 

Sansa opened her mouth when Tyrion leaned forward and kissed her deeply. He pulled back and rested his forehead against hers. They stayed that way for a moment before Sansa lifted her head.

She looked at him, "Are you happy?" 

Tyrion smiled, "Yes, of course."

He pulled her into a close hug, "Are you okay?" He asked softly.

Sansa wrapped her arms around him, "I am now." 

He pulled away and cradled her face, smiling. 

Sansa smiled back, "Help me up. I need to get dressed. I'm starving." 

Tyrion chuckled, helping her to her feet. 

"Who else knows?" Tyrion asked a broad smile on his face still. 

Sansa stretched, "Pycell, I asked him not to tell anyone. But it's Pycell, so, maybe the whole court knows."

Tyrion laughed, "Good point."

Sansa opted for a simple dress that tied in the front. 

Sansa walked alongside Tyrion. They grabbed lunch, Sansa ate much more than she thought possible. But Tyrion never mentioned it. She still felt sick, although she could walk now. 

They took a walk through the gardens for fresh air. Tyrion never left her side. One of the Lords from court almost ran right into her, and Tyrion became furious with the man, telling him to watch where he was walking, glaring at the man. 

Sansa insisted it was okay. But she had to admit she liked it when he got protective. It was sexy. She smiled to herself as they continued walking together. Sansa was looking for Margaery; she had to tell her. 

They were pregnant at the same time. Which meant Margaery's child and her's would grow up together. She smiled. 

Margaery was sitting in her usual spot surrounded by her ladies. Sansa pushed forward, excited. When Margaery saw her, she shooed her ladies away. 

"Sansa!" Margaery stood up and hugged her. 

Sansa hugged the queen back tightly, "How are you doing?"

Margaery pulled back and shrugged, "I'm doing fine," she sat in her chair, gesturing for the couple to relax. 

When they were comfortable, Margaery leaned forward, "I didn't see at court today. I was worried."

Sansa smiled, "I wasn't feeling well," Sansa started, Margaery frowned.

"Are you okay now?" Margaery asked, concerned. 

Sansa smiled, "Well, I feel a little better now. But there was a reason." 

Margaery cocked her head to the side as she too ka sip of water, "Oh?"

"Maester Pycell says I'm pregnant." 

Margaery almost choked on her water, "Oh my! Sansa! That's amazing!"

She stood to hug Sansa again. 

When they settled down again, Margaery turned to Tyrion, "Congratulations."

Tyrion smiled, "Thank you," he said, holding Sansa's hand. 

Tyrion cleared his throat, "How's the King?" 

Margaery sat back and rolled her eyes, "He spends all day training with that sell-sword. It's all he's been doing these past couple weeks!"

Tyrion nodded, "So he's still pushing for war." 

Margaery frowned, "Yes, I think so. Hopefully it won't be a long war, we have a child on the way." 

Sansa frowned as well, so does she and Tyrion now. 

Margaery huffed, "Well, how much trouble can this Dragon Queen be? She commands an army of slaves. They won't stand a chance against our military."

"Not slaves, Your Grace," Tyrion corrected gently, "They fight for her because they want to, they love her."

"Nevertheless," Margaery initiated, "They will fall."

Sansa looked down. She was intrigued by this Dragon Queen. Part of her wanted Daenerys to win. If the former slaves of Essos loved her, why not the battered citizens of Westeros. Daenerys is against Joffrey, that was enough for Sansa to like her, but not trust her. She wished she could meet her. See what she's all about. 

Maybe Tyrion and her could travel to meet her. 

Who said they couldn't travel. 

Or Sansa could send a letter. Risky, but maybe she can find someone discrete. Varys perhaps.

"Well, I need to get back to work," Tyrion said, standing.

Sansa stood with him, "I'll come with you." 

Tyrion smiled. They said their goodbyes before heading to Tyrion's office.

When they arrived, Tyrion sat at his desk and began working away. Sansa sat across from him and twiddled her thumbs. 

Tyrion glanced up, "Are you okay?" 

"Well," Sansa paused, he gave her an encouraging look, "I want to write a letter."

Tyrion nodded, "Okay, to Jon?" 

Sansa shook her head, "No, to Daenerys."

Tyrion stopped writing and looked up at her, "What?" 

Sansa took a breath, "I want to meet her."

"She's the enemy, love."

"She's Joffrey's enemy," Sansa retorted. 

Tyrion smiled, "Unfortunately, his enemies are our enemies."

Sansa sighed, "Can I at least send her a letter?"

"Why?"

"To ask her what her plans are."

Tyrion smiled again, "I don't think so, my love. I'm sorry. Things here are too tense."

Sansa sat back, disappointed, "It's not fair."

Tyrion frowned, "I know. I'm sorry."

Sansa sighed, "It's not your fault."

Tyrion stood up and came around the desk. 

He stopped in front of her, holding a hand on her cheek, "I love you."

Sansa smiled, tearing up, "I love you too."

Tyrion paused, looking at her, gravely, "Maybe we can figure a way to contact this Mother of Dragons."

Sansa smiled and kissed him.

"But, no more mention of this. You never know who's listening."

Sansa nodded, "Okay." 

Tyrion kissed her forehead, "Let me finish this up."

Sansa nodded and stood to get a book. 

A few hours went by. Sansa had finished her book and was now eating some fruit and admiring the view of her husband. She was slowly preparing herself for another family dinner. 

"So, are we telling them?" Tyrion asked as he put his stuff away. 

Sansa nodded, "Yes, they'll find out sooner or later. If they don't know already." 

Tyrion smiled, "Maybe they'll send us to Winterfell."

Sansa looked up, "Why?" 

"Our child, well son, is going to be the new Warden of North."

Sansa frowned, "Which means we're staying here until we have a son."

Tyrion smiled, "Then let's hope we have a son."

Sansa nodded, "Will they send us to Lannisport?" 

Tyrion chuckled, "Probably not. Maybe one of our children."

"Children?" Sansa asked humorously, winking.

Tyrion smiled, "Well, I hope there will be a few." 

Sansa nodded, "We'll see," Tyrion looked unsure, "But I think I like the idea." 

Tyrion looked far-off for a moment before shaking his head and smiled up at her. 

"Are you okay?" Sansa asked.

Tyrion nodded, "Yes, sorry. Just dreading dinner."

Sansa laughed, "Speaking of which, we should probably go."

Dinner was delicious, but Sansa had to use most of her focus to keep her food down. Cersei looked especially regal, her gown was a dark red with golden plates of armour, with her famed cone-neck. Her hair braided to the back. 

Margaery wore a deep green dress, a different style to the Queen Mothers. Deep v-neck, open back. 

Their silent fashion battle gave Sansa something to focus on rather than her stomach. Tyrion was waiting until everyone finished dessert before asking if he should announce it.

Sansa nodded, feeling a wave of exhaustion. 

Tyrion called for everyone to be quiet before holding her hand.

"The Lady Sansa and I have an announcement," The table looked on quietly. 

Sansa looked around Margaery was so excited she was practically shaking in her chair. Cersei was staring at her intently. Sansa shifted her stomach turned again. 

"Lady Sansa-we are expecting," Tyrion stated awkwardly. 

There was a moment of silence before Margaery stood up, clapping her hands together, smiling wide. 

Margaery nudged Joffrey, who then stood and smiled, "Congratulations, uncle."

Tywin was the next to react, "Yes, congratulations," He glared at Tyrion and nodded at his son. 

Sansa looked down at Tyrion; he didn't seem to notice Tywin's look. If he did, he was ignoring it. Cersei was still staring at her. She maintained her gaze for a moment before smiling. 

Cersei stood and walked around to Sansa. She rose to meet the Queen Mother. 

Cersei held her hands, "Congratulations, Little Dove," She pulled Sansa into a cold hug. 

When Cersei pulled away, she gave her a look, before walking back to her seat. Sansa sat back down, trying to figure out what that look meant. It was a mixture of sadness and anger, maybe concern. As if Cersei cared enough to be worried.

That look haunted her all evening. Even now, as she laid in bed with Tyrion, Cersei's gaze stirred something in her. There was no possible way Cersei cared about her. 

She gently rubbed her stomach. The thought that person was going to be growing there. She couldn't fully grasp it. She never thought about how crazy it was. She was making a little life right now. 

Being pregnant was the first time she felt essential. She was doing something important. Her importance was never more apparent than when she arrived in Kings Landing all those years ago with her father and sister. 

Her septa, Cersei, Joffrey, and everyone else kept telling her how insignificant she was. At the time, she would have married Joffrey, and her importance determined only by the children she had. And when she served her purpose, she would be pushed aside, much like Cersei. 

That reality hit her hard as the abuse escalated. No one cared about her. They watched her get beaten and said nothing. 

She was just a woman; now she's a pregnant woman. So she may have more courtesy given to her. 

The first time she ever felt she was more than a broodmare was after her marriage to Tyrion. At first, she despised him. She was blaming him for the murder of her known living family. She soon recognized she was just spiteful. That wasn't fair to him. He had given so much of himself to show her kindness and love. He deserved better than what she had given him.

Tyrion had no say among his bloodthirsty family. 

She knew that now. She loved Tyrion truly. Now she embraced the responsibility of evening the torment he received with all the love and affection he deserved. 

Sansa couldn't think of a duty that made her happier. Seeing him happy gave her a reason to be happy herself. 

There was a time where Sansa had given up on her happiness. She couldn't count the times she thought about throwing herself in the sea or jumping from the highest balcony. 

But Sansa knew she had to stay determined for her family. Whatever remained of it, even if she was the last Stark. She would hold out; she would continue.

Now her fight is for Tyrion and their children. 

Sansa was still terrified. She's heard of the pain of birth, Cersei herself had warned her. But it couldn't be that bad. If it was, why would women have any more than one? 

She stared up at the canopy, thinking of how the baby will look. Will they have her red hair? His green eyes? Will it be a boy or a girl? She wanted a girl, but knew it was better to have a boy. Maybe that was why women had more than one. 

That wouldn't explain why her mother had five children and Cersei three. There had to be something she was missing. She had heard that 'Only a mother could understand.' 

Would they be a dwarf as well? She pondered. Would she be upset by that? The thing that would be bad about that is all the ridicule the poor thing would get. Tyrion endured a lot. And Sansa hasn't even seen half of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we now know Sansa is pregnant which is big yay (at least for me).  
> And now I'm going to prepare myself for all the research I now need to do for this pregnancy lol.   
> My search history is about to be real suspicious lol.   
> Anyway I hope you enjoyed, I'm starting a new rhythm for the story direction so hopefully this means I can focus on writing it.   
> Just a heads up that I do work a lot this coming week so I hope I can get another chapter out.


	16. "That Terrifies Me"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the end of the last meeting, Cersei stayed behind, waiting until it was just the two of them.
> 
> "How's Sansa?" She asked, twirling a strand of hair between her fingers.
> 
> "Why do you care?" Tyrion responded bitterly.
> 
> Cersei smirked at him, "Well, it may be my last chance to."
> 
> Tyrion stopped moving, "What do you mean?" 
> 
> Cersei's green eyes sparkled as she continued, "Is your memory so bad little brother?"
> 
> Tyrion said nothing. He just shook his head.
> 
> Cersei leaned in, "You killed our mother on the way into the world. What do you think is going to happen to Sansa?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all,   
> It's been a while since I updated and I'm truly sorry about that.   
> I finally got the Last of Us 2 and beat it and needed a week to mentally process it... I can confidently say I love it. I also had a lot of family stuff going on.  
> Anyway, this one is a bit shorter but I just had an idea for how to continue and I'm excited to write it :).

A few months had passed. Tyrion spent most of his days in his office scanning ledgers. He was trying to find money for the King's war. 

It was a ridiculous plan. Just sailing to Danaerys' doorstep, hoping she didn't have a big enough army. They only heard rumours of her. They stopped receiving a lot of their information, which made Tyrion more agitated.

The Small Council meetings were now solely about war preparations. Most of the time, Tyrion felt like he was talking to a wall. No matter how many times he said they didn't have the money, no one listened. 

Tyrion insisted they wouldn't have enough people to fight Daenerys and keep the capitol. 

What if the North rebels again? What about the dead army? 

They didn't want to hear it.

Cersei seemed adamant about keeping Joffrey in Kings Landing. However, Tywin had a different opinion. 

Margaery and Sansa were now very far along in their pregnancies. It would only be a few weeks before they would be giving birth. The maester had predicted Margaery would have a boy. Which meant Tywin was perfectly comfortable throwing Joffrey aside. A baby is much easier to mould than an entitled adolescent. 

Sansa was also expecting to have a boy. Great news for the family. The initial excitement he had, had worn into a persistent anxiety. The pregnancy had been visibly tough on Sansa. She was good at putting on a brave face, but he could tell she was in consistent pain. 

She looked tired all the time. Tyrion gave her frequent massages before bed. 

She had bad days and better days. Although no matter how tough it would get, she never lost her sense of humour. Tyrion thought she might be getting sharper than him. 

But, every time he saw her, he felt his stomach drop. He did this to her. 

At the end of the last meeting, Cersei stayed behind, waiting until it was just the two of them.

"How's Sansa?" She asked, twirling a strand of hair between her fingers.

"Why do you care?" Tyrion responded bitterly.

Cersei smirked at him, "Well, it may be my last chance to."

Tyrion stopped moving, "What do you mean?" 

Cersei's green eyes sparkled as she continued, "Is your memory so bad little brother?"

Tyrion said nothing. He just shook his head.

Cersei leaned in, "You killed our mother on the way into the world. What do you think is going to happen to Sansa?" 

Cersei stood up and walked away. 

Tyrion just sat in seat, frozen. Tears were beginning to fill his eyes as a horrible truth became clear. 

Sansa was going to die, and it was his fault. 

As the days passed, he felt only worse. He began avoiding Sansa; he couldn't stand to look at her. All he could feel was guilt. 

Tyrion was starting to be happy about all the work he had now. It was beginning to make sense why she had been so sick; why her pregnancy was so painful. The worst part was, he always felt this way. 

He pushed that feeling back, but he knew this whole time, Cersei just confirmed his fears. 

Sansa had started to notice his behaviour he could tell. He heard her cry last night when he brushed her off. 

Avoiding her didn't make this better; he knew that. How could he look into her eyes knowing what he's done? 

He sat at his desk, lost in thought. Footsteps entered his office, and he looked up. Sansa.

He smiled, but that sickening feeling came back, and he looked away.

She moved toward him with purpose. Her face was flushed as she came right up to his desk. One hand rested on her stomach.

Her eyes were blazing, and he swallowed hard. 

"Why are you mad at me?" She asked.

Tyrion didn't answer. He looked at his ledger, his hands gripping the armrests. 

Sansa huffed loudly, "Tyrion!"

Tyrion opened his mouth, "I'm sorry, My Lady. I have a lot of work to do."

As he said this, he turned away slightly. Sansa said nothing more; she shook her head and walked out of his office. 

Good job! 

Tyrion skipped dinner that night. He instead had it brought to his office where he ate alone. He felt awful. Why did he do that to her?

Why couldn't he just talk to her?

He was embarrassed. Either way, he had to speak to her. He was not a good husband if this is how he acted. She needed support now more than ever, and if these were indeed their last months together, he needed to make the most of it. 

He got up, not hungry enough to keep eating. He decided to go back to their room. Hopefully, Sansa was there. He needed to talk to her. 

He opened the door slowly and entered their room carefully. He looked around and saw Sansa reclined in bed reading a book. Softly wincing and touching her swollen stomach. He approached the bed, smiling at her. She didn't even look up from her book. 

How could he blame her? He was so rude, so cold. 

He sat up on the bed and turned to her. She kept her eyes fixed on her book. 

He sighed and crossed his legs, "Sansa," He said softly, touching her thigh.

She stiffened at his touch.

"Sansa, listen. I'm sorry," He said in a low tone, "I just-"

Sansa looked over at him, "I know," She said quietly, "I'm scared too. But you can't do that to me."

Tyrion nodded, "Sansa, I'm sorry," He put his head in his hands.

Sansa placed a hand on his thigh, and she smiled softly. Her touch sent overwhelming feelings of both anxiety and happiness through him. 

Sansa frowned, "What's wrong?" She asked gravely, "Tyrion, you have to talk to me. I'm your wife. We need to talk to each other."

Tyrion placed his hand over hers, "Sansa, I have never loved anyone more than I love you. And that terrifies me."

Sansa looked up at him, "Why does that terrify you?" 

Tyrion paused, taking a deep breath, "Every person I have ever loved has either died or left me. I don't think I could bear losing you."

"Tyrion," Sansa sighed, "I understand, and I'm scared too. This place is horrible. We are all we have. I need you, and I don't know if I can do this without you."

"I'm worried you're going to die," He blurted.

Sansa gave him a look, "What? Why?" 

Tyrion shook his head, "I killed my mother. I've seen how hard this pregnancy has been for you."

Sansa said nothing. She just nodded slowly.

Tyrion stared at his hands, "I heard that my mother had a rough pregnancy, and if I killed my mother-"

"Tyrion," Sansa interrupted gently, holding his hand, "You have to stop blaming yourself for that. I know perfectly well the dangers of bearing children. I'm afraid too, but I have no intention of leaving you anytime soon."

Tyrion smiled, kissing her hand, "I don't know what I'd do without you," He murmured against her hand."

Sansa moved closer, wrapping her arms around him tightly, "You'd probably drink more than you already do."

Tyrion chuckled lightly, wiping a tear from his cheek, "You have to promise me you won't die."

Sansa chuckled, "Well, I'll do my best. As long as you stop listening to Cersei."

He looked up a little shocked. 

Her blue eyes sparkled in amusement at him, "Who else would put this horrible idea into your head?"

He nodded, "No one."

The next day heavy clouds swirled in the sky, Another storm? Tyrion thought a prickle of worry at his heart. He and Sansa had stayed up talking for hours of what they will do once the baby is born. Sansa wanted to travel away from the capital, once the baby is old enough to. She wants to feel the snow again.

Tyrion sat in the gardens with Sansa and Margaery. The two young women were talking about all the places they would see and do once they were mothers. Their children were going to be the best of friends, according to Margaery. Tyrion chuckled. 

Margaery told Sansa she was planning on visiting High Garden when the baby is born, and that they were welcome to come along. Margaery knew they needed to get away from Kings Landing. 

Tyrion sat looking out at the sea as they talked, happily basking in the evident love they shared for each other. He was happy she was able to find true friendship in another person.

Sansa was beautiful. He heard women "glowed" when they got pregnant, Tyrion wasn't sure if she was glowing, but she did have this aura around her. Her red hair shimmered more than usual now. Or maybe he was just paying more attention. He regretted the way he acted. He already apologized so much she told him not to speak anymore.

Margaery had noticeably become more worn from her pregnancy, but her spirits never seemed to dampen. 

He began spending his days with her now. When they would go to dinners, he ate more so she wouldn't feel bad. At night he would rub her back and feet. He could feel his son kick when he placed a hand on her belly. It was becoming sp real, and he couldn't be happier. He would never stop worrying about her, but he knew better than to ignore her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Tyrion should know better than to listen to Cersei but before you say anything... Looking at how he interacts with her every time something like that is brought up he gets very sad.   
> Also once again sorry for the long gap, I'm gonna kick myself this week to write more haha   
> Have a wonderful day!


	17. One More Push

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been a few hours the whole day she spent in bed as wave after wave of painful contractions seized her. Tyrion had visited her a few times but kept getting dragged away for meetings. 
> 
> Margaery had been right by her side for a while before being dragged away by orders of the King. Sansa's only permanent company has been her handmaids and Maester Pycell. Much to her dismay. 
> 
> She was changed into a nightgown and wore nothing underneath. Every so often, she caught Pycell looking at her breasts. She bit tongue and focused on her handmaid the best she could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why hello!  
> Sorry again for the delay... I'm horrible. Last week I just felt so unmotivated to do anything.  
> Here's another chapter for you!  
> Thank you for the support! and thank you for reading :)

Sansa stood in front of the mirror turning side to side. She stared at her swollen belly; she could feel her baby moving inside her. Sansa remembers being afraid at first, but now it was comforting, knowing her baby was there. She smiled to herself and rubbed her belly softly. 

Sansa sat down quietly as her handmaid did her hair into a braided bun. She twirled a loose piece of hair between her fingers. She decided to wear a light purple gown with small silver details that reminded her of the frost that crept on the windows back home. 

Sansa made her way to the gardens; Margaery had invited her for breakfast. They spent more time together as their bellies grew. They did there best to avoid Cersei. The last conversation they had Cersei described in great detail how women often split open and died in horrific pain, covered in blood. Sansa hated that part of her believed the vile former queen.

She knew about stress harming the baby, so she made great efforts to avoid her "sister" from then on. 

Margaery looked graceful in her golden maternity gown. Her brown hair loosely fell over her shoulders. She smiled as Sansa sat with her. 

Margaery reached out and held her hands tightly, "Sansa," She smiled, "We're getting rather close now aren't we?"

Sansa smiled in return, "Yes, I look like I'm going to burst. At least that's what Tyrion said this morning before he left for work."

Margaery laughed, "Joffrey said the same thing. He keeps asking if I'm going to get bigger."

Sansa shook her head and began filling her plate with fruit, "I feel like I could sleep all day. And my back has been killing me."

Margaery nodded, "I know. Goodness, you should have seen what came out of me this morning!"

Sansa almost choked from laughing, "Don't worry, I had the same thing happen."

They both broke down into laughter.

Sansa winced, "Don't make me laugh!"

Margaery covered her mouth, "I'm so sorry!"

Sansa took a few deep breaths, "Well, at least it's almost over."

"I agree," Margaery said. 

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Margaery asked as they finished their meals.

Sansa took a deep breath, "No, not really. Sorry, just my back hurts a lot."

"Yeah mine too, I just feel like I need to do something."

Sansa chuckled, rubbing her belly, "Well, I think I'm going to go and take a nap."

Margaery smiled, "I'm going to the nursery. Some things I need to set up."

Sansa stood slowly, "Well, don't work too hard, okay?"

Margaery stood as well and awkwardly hugged her friend, "Of course. I know my limits."

Sansa felt awful, and the back pain seemed to be getting worse. She felt her insides twisting or squeezing. She did her best to ignore it as she slowly walked, or more like waddled, back to the room. 

She kept a slow pace. Sansa stopped as she felt wet. She thought she soiled herself at first. But it didn't feel like that. She clutched her stomach as a strong wave of pain crashed into her. She leaned against a wall as the pain subsided.

"You're okay, Sansa. The Maester said you still had a week. You're fine," She whimpered to herself.

She moved forward slowly, one hand still clutching her stomach. 

A guard walking by stopped and approached her, "My Lady?" He asked, "Are you alright?"

Sansa nodded, "Yes. I'm fine-" She was cut off by another wave of pain. 

The guard placed a hand on her shoulder, "My Lady?" He grabbed her arm to steady her as they walked, "Where to?" The guard asked nervously. 

"My room," Sansa said breathlessly. 

As they continued down the hall and two maids ran up to them. They seemed to be scolding the guard for not getting help but continued down the seemingly endless corridors. Sansa wasn't paying attention to her surroundings. She just focused on moving forward. 

When they got to the room, she recognized it as her old bedroom, and it seemed to have transformed into a nursery. She remembered Pycell told her she wasn't to have the baby in Tyrion's room. "Tradition," she was told. 

They laid her down on the bed, one of the maids yelled for the guard to get the Maester. As the guard left Sansa groaned loudly, the look on the guards face could have made her laugh. He looked terrified. Why is he terrified?

It had been a few hours the whole day she spent in bed as wave after wave of painful contractions seized her. Tyrion had visited her a few times but kept getting dragged away for meetings. 

Margaery had been right by her side for a while before being dragged away by orders of the King. Sansa's only permanent company has been her handmaids and Maester Pycell. Much to her dismay. 

She was changed into a nightgown and wore nothing underneath. Every so often, she caught Pycell looking at her breasts. She bit tongue and focused on her handmaid the best she could. 

Her handmaid had four children and was reassuring her that everything was fine. And she was able to distract her well enough. 

As the evening went on, her handmaid was able to get her some cloth to embroider, which helped calm her. Dinner had been brought to her, but she barely picked at it. The sun was setting as the contractions grew stronger. 

She felt as though her insides were twisting and pulling; she could hardly hold back her cries of pain. Cersei ended up sitting with her holding her hand as she writhed in pain.

"Where's Tyrion?" Sansa asked Cersei.

Cersei looked at her, "He's at a small council meeting."

Anger rose in her chest, "Bring him here."

The maid behind her bowed and made her way to the door, before Cersei stopped her. 

"They're probably discussing the war. It's important that Tyrion remains there," Cersei said in a small voice. 

Sansa smacked her fist on the mattress, "I don't fucking care how important it is, bring him here now!" Sansa yelled. 

The young maid bowed again and exited the room quickly. Cersei looked taken aback by her anger before smiling and standing to grab a water pitcher. 

"You're going to need plenty of water," Cersei said, passing her a cup.

Sansa took it reluctantly and began drinking it slowly. 

After a while, Tyrion walked in. He rushed over and kissed her cheek. Cersei stood and sat at the other side of the room.

"Sansa," Tyrion said, holding her hand, "Are you okay? I'm sorry I came here as fast as I could."

"Do I look okay?" Sansa spat, Tyrion's eyes widened, and she sighed, "I'm sorry. It just hurts a lot."

Tyrion smiled, "That's okay."

It was gruelling—hours of stabbing pain. Sansa no longer cared who could hear her as she screamed. It felt as though it would never end. Something had to be wrong. 

There were voices of encouragement all around her.

Tyrion was beside her holding her hand. His eyes were wide. Cersei had left the room half-way through and did the Maester. Pycell said she was far enough that she no longer needed him. 

Her handmaid took over, telling her to keep pushing. She was almost there.

Sweat was dripping down her cheeks, along with tears, it felt like a dagger was scraping her insides. Tyrion tried to ease her by whispering encouragements. But it only made her angry.

She looked up at the canopy, breathing heavily. She was trying to find something to focus on besides the pain. Her eyes landed on a sun embroidery. She kept her eyes fixed on the sun as she pushed again. She looked at Tyrion, who looked like he was in pain. She looked and saw his hand trapped in her iron grip. She loosened her hand slightly. He nodded, his free hand stroked her head lightly. 

"One more push!" The maid said.

One more push, one more push, she told herself.

One more push, and then it'll be over. 

She put everything she had left into the last push screaming in pain. She squeezed Tyrion's hand harder again.

A choking cry at her feet replaced her screams. She felt something else exit her after. Something slimy. She didn't have time to check before she saw her baby.

The handmaid held a baby in her arms.

Her baby.

Sansa smiled, trying to lift herself.

"Careful, My Lady," Tyrion murmured, he looked like he was trying to hide how happy he was. 

"It is a boy!" The maid said gleefully.

A wetnurse approached and took the baby into her arms.

"What are you doing?" Sansa asked, lifting herself into a seated position. 

The wetnurse looked up at her, "The baby needs milk."

Sansa felt anger rise in her chest again, "I have milk, give me my child now!"

The wetnurse nervously stood up, and the baby shrieked in her arms. Sansa reached forward desperately. 

"This is not standard, My Lady." 

Sansa's lip raised at the woman, she opened her mouth, but Tyrion spoke up first. 

"God's woman, that's not your child, we never sent for you."

"The Queen Mother did."

Sansa spat at the maid, "But I didn't."

The wetnurse handed the baby back to the handmaid and left silently. 

The maid moved beside the bed, handing her baby over. Sansa smiled down at the squealing baby in her arms. Her baby, she knew then and there she would murder any person that harmed him. 

The maid nodded to her before undoing the top of her nightgown. The maid helped her begin breastfeeding. 

"I think you made the right choice to breastfeed your baby," The maid said softly, while patting a cloth on Sansa's forehead. 

Sansa smiled, "Thank you. What's your name?"

"Vaesella," She said, bowing her head.

"Valyrian?" Tyrion inquired.

Vaesella nodded before she left Tyrion called to her. She stopped and turned to him.

"Is he-is he a dwarf?" Tyrion asked nervously. 

Vaesella looked at the baby and looked back at Tyrion and shook her head, "No, he isn't."

Tyrion nodded and thanked her as she exited.

Sansa looked down at the small baby suckling at her breast, his tiny head resting against her chest. His little hands made small fists. 

Tyrion sat on the bed beside her. She rested her head on his shoulder. He lightly stroked his small head. 

"What should we name him?" Sansa said, not taking her eyes off him. 

Tyrion shifted, "How about Eddard?" He suggested.

Sansa looked up at him, "Tyrion," she smiled.

"Well, he was a good man," He stammered.

Sansa frowned slightly, "I don't think we can," She moved her hand to fix the baby as he finished feeding. 

Tyrion nodded thoughtfully. 

Sansa thought of how they could make that work. Then she thought of the perfect name.

"Eddric," She said softly.

Tyrion smiled, "Eddric Lannister? Hmm, I like that!"

Sansa laughed and looked down at Eddric's small sleeping face. Her heart ached when she looked at his little bald head and his beautiful glittering green eyes.

Just like his father.

Sansa woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of people rushing into the room. Waking Eddric in the process, he screamed, and Sansa lifted him out of the bassinet beside the bed. She huffed, annoyed at the disturbance. 

Tyrion stirred beside her, "What the-"

"Lady Sansa," a maid approached her hurriedly, "Queen Margaery has given birth!" the young woman sputtered. 

Sansa wiped her eyes, "Margaery? I didn't even know she was in labour."

The young maid held a small squealing baby in her arms, "She went into labour shortly after you gave birth."

Sansa had managed to calm Eddric to stop crying, "Why do you have her baby?"

"Qu-Queen Margaery-" 

She was cut off by another maid, "Queen Margaery is very tired. And she isn't producing any milk! We heard you decided to breastfeed your child. The Queen Mother and King agree that noble milk is better than low born milk."

Sansa gave them a bewildered look, "What are you saying?"

"Will you breastfeed him?" The first maid looked terrified.

Something uneasy rose in Sansa's stomach, "Uh, yes. Of course, yes!"

She reached out and took the baby in her arms and began breastfeeding him. 

"What's his name?" Sansa asked as the boy suckled.

"The Queen had chosen the name Cynvard," The second maid said quietly. 

Sansa nodded, "Is she okay?"

The two maids were quiet for a moment, the second maid nodded, "Of course, Her Grace is just very tired." 

They both bowed and left the room quickly. 

Sansa looked over at Tyrion; he looked just as confused as she was. He looked at her and the baby she was now feeding. 

"Prince Cynvard Baratheon. Not bad," He murmured. 

Cynvard had thick brown hair and much like Margaery's. When he opened his eyes, she saw they were blue like Joffrey's

But she didn't see his evil.

Maybe you can't see evil in babies. Knowing Margaery, she would never let her baby turn into that.

She eventually got both babies to sleep. Some maids had given her a second bassinet for Cynvard, which she put beside Eddric's. She laid on her side and gazed down at the two baby boys. They were handsome, beautiful babies. She smiled at each of their small features.

She gazed at Eddric. She had never felt such visceral and intense love for anything or anyone in her entire life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I brainstormed those names with a friend for a long time  
> Edric (Eddric) means: power and good fortune *and it sounds like Eddard*  
> And Cynvard came from Cynhard which means: bold guardian  
> So yeah, hope you enjoyed and get ready for some cute baby times :)


	18. A Curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joffrey paused as those in attendance nodded and mumbled in agreement. But he continued.
> 
> "This misfortune was brought upon me by none other than the Dragon Queen," Tyrion could hear the shocked murmurs rise through the crowd, "She has cursed us! She will bring nothing but the destruction of our great city! But know this!" Joffrey yelled above the chatter, "I will be leading the attack against this white-haired witch. And when I defeat her, I will bring all of you her head. And then you will know that we are safe again!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohh Hey :)   
> Sorry I know it's been so long and I'm so sorry. I went camping and just lost track of time in general. I hope you enjoy, thank you all for the lovely comments on the last chapter.:)

Eddric Lannister.

Nothing in his life could have prepared him for this. When Tyrion sees him, it's like seeing him for the first time. The feeling was indescribable.

Tyrion cradled his son in his arms. The one good thing he has ever done in his life. He had Tyrion's eyes, although he wondered if he would have Sansa's hair. 

Sansa was asleep beside him; she still couldn't walk very well. Tyrion couldn't blame her. He saw what she went through. He felt awful watching, knowing he couldn't help with her pain. Tyrion didn't think he could have gone through that. Not as gracefully as her. 

Eddric woke up a few times in the night, needing to be fed or changed. Tyrion helped the best he could with both Eddric and Cynvard. He walked over to the second bassinet where Cynvard slept. He smiled down at his great-nephew.

Tyrion stood up, moving to place Eddric back in his bassinet carefully. And he looked back at Cynvard. Something bothered him about last night. Why did they not just use a wetnurse? Why did Joffrey want Sansa to breastfeed? That "noble milk" did sound pretentious enough to be his family, though. 

Perhaps Cersei got it in Joffrey's head that there truly is a difference. But then, why would Cersei care? 

Something was wrong.

He went back to his room to get dressed.

As he fixed his vest, there was a knock at the door. 

"Come in," Tyrion called from his vanity. 

He turned to see Cersei walk in. She looked surprisingly exhausted. Tyrion raised an eyebrow at her as she sat down with a tired sigh.

"What's wrong?" Tyrion asked as he turned back to the mirror to fluff his hair up, "I thought you would be happy. Your son now has a son."

Cersei let out a long breath before responding, "Yes, well. That is something to celebrate."

Tyrion turned and eyed her, suspiciously, "You don't seem happy."

Cersei said nothing; she just stared on in her mind. 

Tyrion approached her, awkwardly, "Did you stay with Margaery all night?" There had to be a reason she was so tired.

Cersei shook her head, "No, I stayed with Joffrey."

Tyrion tilted his head, "The Queen was very tired after giving birth."

Cersei nodded her head.

"Is she feeling better today?" 

Cersei said nothing. He couldn't read her facial expression.

She looked content. Tyrion tried to hide his disturbance. Something was wrong, and she didn't seem remotely bothered. 

"Cersei," Tyrion started his eyes darted to his door and back, "What happened?" 

Cersei stood up and walked to the door, "Come, little brother. There's a meeting starting soon."

Tyrion followed her cautiously. 

There was an uncomfortable silence as they sat at the table. 

Joffrey wasn't there, but everyone else was. At the head of the table was Tywin. The Hand looked more severe than usual. 

Tyrion sat down, "Father."

Tywin glared across the table from him. 

Tyrion smiled, "I figured you would be happier," He paused, "You have gotten a grandson and a great-grandson. All in one night."

"This meeting is for more important matters," Tywin growled his eyes pierced Tyrion.

Tyrion frowned, "What happened?"

Tywin looked at Cersei then back to Tyrion, "She didn't tell you?"

Tyrion eyed Cersei as he answered, "No."

Tywin straightened up in his seat, "The Queen is dead."

A slight gasp escaped Tyrion's mouth, "What?"

Tyrion looked at Varys, who nodded solemnly. 

"How?" Tyrion asked his hand, gripping the arm of his chair.

"She died shortly after giving birth."

"But how?" Tyrion pressed.

"She bled to death. The Maester says it is quite normal for younger women," Tywin said, nodding to Pycell.

Tyrion was still in shock; he could hardly hear his fathers replies, "Is that why the baby is with Sansa?"

Tywin nodded, "It was my idea. I heard Sansa wished to go against tradition, and it worked out in the end."

"Why?" Tyrion asked, leaning forward.

"She wants to be important. Raising children is a woman's job. So she will."

Tyrion shook his head, "But why, Sansa?" 

"Do you think Joffrey will be a good influence on the child? He needs someone to keep him in line. I have many unpleasant things to say about the Starks. But one thing they do correctly, is bringing up intelligent children, who are loyal, and sane."

Tyrion's eyes flickered to Cersei; her earlier smugness disappeared now. Her eyes were filled only with resentment.

Tywin continued, "Sansa will raise the boy, and I will personally train him to rule."

Tyrion nodded.

Before anyone could leave, Tywin stood, "You are going to make sure Sansa raises the boy loyal to the Crown."

Tyrion nodded again, silent as his father glared at the others around the table. 

Cersei looked more than annoyed as she stood and stormed out of the room. The rest left quietly. Tyrion sat still for a few moments.

His heart sank, thinking of Margaery. When he last saw her, she was happy, hopeful. Tyrion teared up a bit, thinking of her laying in a pool of blood. 

That could have been Sansa.

Tywin's cold gaze rested on him, "There will be a funeral soon for the passing of the Queen," Tywin shifted in his seat, "The King is not taking it well."

Tyrion shrugged his shoulder, "His favourite toy was taken from him."

"Not his favourite," Tywin corrected, a slight to his voice. 

Tyrion looked up, his head cocked to the side, "What do you mean?" 

Tywin shook his head, "Joffrey insists on taking the battle to Danerys, sooner rather than later."

Tyrion nodded slowly, "Then, if you don't mind, I would like to move my family away from the capital."

Tywin's gaze fixed on him, "Yes, I was thinking the same thing. You will take both your son and the Prince to Lannisport. You'll all be safer there should the King's war go amiss."

Tyrion's eyebrows raised, "Are you giving me Casterly Rock?" 

"No," Tywin snapped, "I am allowing you and Sansa to hide there until the war is over."

Tyrion huffed a laugh under his breath, "Of course, and where will we be staying? In some inn?"

Tywin glared at him, "You will be staying in Casterly Rock."

Before Tyrion could say anything else, Tywin stood, "You will move after the Queen's funeral."

Tyrion stood and walked out of the room. 

He stopped in front of Sansa's chambers. He could hear her singing softly to the babies. His heart sank again. 

He opened the door and was stopped by her putting up her hand. 

He worried she already knew, but then she looked up, "Shh!" she whispered, "I just got them to sleep."

Tyrion smiled as he approached carefully. He looked down into the bassinets at the two boys; he smiled again at their small features. 

He looked over at Sansa, who looked utterly worn out. He thought of maybe not telling her this moment. No, that would be cruel; the longer he knows, and she doesn't will make him look worse. She has to know, Margaery was a sister to her. 

He sat beside her and kissed her hand gently; she smiled at him. 

When he didn't return it, she moved to face him, "What's wrong?" She asked, her tired blue eyes focused on him. 

"Margaery," He barely managed to whisper.

Sansa took his hand tightly, "What about her?"

He couldn't say it. He looked deeply into Sansa's eyes, which were now pleading him to announce good news. But he didn't have to say anything, the look in his eyes told her everything she needed to. She stood up and walked to the other side of the room.

She put her head in her hands as her shoulders began to shake violently. Tyrion stood up and walked up behind her, resting a hand on her back. 

When she turned, she knelt to him.

Her blue eyes were glittering with tears, "How long have you known?"

"I just found out at the Small Council Meeting," He answered softly, he held her hands firmly as more tears ran down her cheeks, "Tywin believes you will be a better influence on the boy and is asking you to raise him."

"Asking or telling?" She asked, some of her fire coming back to her eyes.

He smiled, "Telling."

Sansa nodded thoughtfully, "How did it happen?"

"She bled to death shortly after giving birth."

Sansa nodded again, "And Joffrey?"

"Angry."

Sansa sighed, "Well, at least he isn't completely heartless," She stood up kissing his hands before walking back to the sleeping babies. 

"I don't think he was sad in that way," Tyrion quipped lightly.

Sansa huffed a small laugh, "Yes, I suppose you're right."

"He wants to go forward with the war,"

She looked back at him, "War?" 

"With Danerys," He reminded gently.

Sansa held his gaze for a moment before nodding slowly, "Oh, right."

She looked down, and Tyrion made his way back near her, "Sansa, if you need some time, you know, to process."

She shook her head, wiping the tears from her eyes, "No, I understand what's happened. Margaery isn't suffering anymore. And she will be honoured for baring a son before her death."

He nodded, looking away.

"Tyrion," She started, "We can't dwell on this, we have to babies to raise now," She paused for a moment before continuing, "That makes me sound heartless, doesn't it?" 

Tyrion shook her head, "No, not at all. We will mourn her together, and we will move forward together."

Sansa smiled softly and looked back down at the bassinets. 

"Oh, and," Tyrion started, "We're moving."

Sansa looked up her eyebrow raised, "Moving?"

Tyrion smiled, "Yes, away from here."

Sansa looked more intrigued, "Where?

"Casterly Rock, for the safety of our son and the Prince. You can thank my father."

Sansa snorted lightly, "I think I'll pass on that."

A few days had passed, and the news of Margaery had spread like wildfire. Tyrion was walking with Sansa up the steps following her coffin. He could hear the chorusing cries from the citizens behind them. Their most beloved Queen now dead. 

Her intentions were never apparent to Tyrion, but he knew what the people thought of her that she was a saviour and a mother to them all. 

Sansa walked carefully beside him. A black veil covering her face. She carried Eddric close to her. Behind them was a wet nurse holding poor Cynvard. He kept his eyes fixed forward, not wanting to turn. The air was clear, but something dreadful hung around them as they stepped inside the Sept.

They waited through the ceremony. Tyrion could hear Sansa cry softly beside him, and he held her hand. 

At the end of the ceremony, a few stayed behind to mourn her. Sansa walked down and stood by her friend for a moment holding her hand. 

Before they could leave, Joffrey called out to them by her side, "My Lords and Ladies, the passing of my Queen is a terrible misfortune. But know that I have a son, and he will be raised to carry on my great name." 

Joffrey paused as those in attendance nodded and mumbled in agreement. But he continued.

"This misfortune was brought upon me by none other than the Dragon Queen," Tyrion could hear the shocked murmurs rise through the crowd, "She has cursed us! She will bring nothing but the destruction of our great city! But know this!" Joffrey yelled above the chatter, "I will be leading the attack against this white-haired witch. And when I defeat her, I will bring all of you her head. And then you will know that we are safe again!" 

Joffrey stormed out the Sept, his guards close behind him. Many stood silent for a few moments. No one moved. They just looked at one another, confused, but too afraid to say anything.

"Let's go," Sansa whispered to him, and he followed her out. 

When they got back to the Red Keep, Tywin was waiting in front of their room.

"You and Sansa are free to leave when you see fit," He said, nodding to them both. 

Before he walked away, he approached Sansa and moved Eddric's cloth to look at him. Tywin stared down at Eddric for a few moments before nodding and walking away. 

Sansa looked over at him, "Does that mean he approves?" 

Tyrion chuckled, "I think so."

Sansa opened the door and entered, Tyrion followed close behind and shut the door. 

Sansa was sitting on the bed with Eddric close to her. 

"Where's Cynvard?" Tyrion asked.

"With Cersei," Sansa said.

Tyrion looked at her, "Is that wise?" 

Sansa shrugged, "Well, we're moving, and she isn't coming with us," Tyrion gave her a look, and she continued, "One day with her won't kill him, he's all she has that's good."

Tyrion nodded, "Her only good quality." 

Tyrion looked over to see chests packed with their things, "In a hurry?" 

Sansa nodded, cooing at Eddric, "Yes, I want to leave here by tomorrow. While Eddric is healthy and I can't move around lots anyway so I may as well be travelling somewhere."

Tyrion gave her a curious look, "My love, we're only going to Casterly Rock."

Sansa looked at him, her blue eyes sparkling, "Really? Only Casterly Rock?"

Tyrion cocked his head to the side, "What are you up to?"

"I have a plan, and you're not going to like it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of my not updating was I was trying to figure out what to do next, and I think I've got a solid plan now (It involves Dany)  
> I've got some details to work on but besides that, I have a solid direction I want to go in so stick around as I figure out how the heck I'm gonna write it haha.
> 
> Also if there are some grammar mistakes or anything like that I'm sorry I just finished it tonight and couldn't wait to post it :)


	19. The Meetin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting dragged on for some time. There were many concerns that Sansa had no issue with alleviating their concerns. She was putting a lot of trust in Daenerys, a woman she didn't even know but has come to respect. The people in Essos follow her because they believe in her. She freed them, gave them a second chance. 
> 
> She hoped her trust wasn't misguided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOhh Hey...   
> It's been a long time and I am really sorry... I was meaning to finish this one last week but my brain went on super ultra lazy mode for some reason. I'm really sorry.   
> Also, I'm sorry if this chapter is boring, there isn't a whole lot going on, I just needed to establish the plan.

Cynvard had her eyes. 

Soft brown, warm and happy. 

Sansa smiled down at him, rocking slowly as their carriage rode over the stony roads. She felt this weight lift from her chest as they got farther from Kings Landing. She felt like she could breathe again.

They weren't heading home, not to Sansa's home anyway.

They were heading Tyrion's home of Lannisport. It was supposed to be sunny with spanning beaches—a beautiful coastal town, with Casterly Rock towering above it all. 

But they wouldn't be there long either. 

Tyrion hadn't known, but she had been sending notes out of Kings Landing through Varys. Sansa had heard he had been watching Daenerys. Well "watching," his Little Birds were keeping a close eye on her. 

They met in secret many times, and it turns out she and Varys had very similar views on to make Westeros a better place. To get rid of Joffrey and put Daenerys on the throne.

If they get rid of Joffrey, Cersei will follow pretty fast, which is also fine by her. She no longer was doing this for herself, but for her children. And Tyrion.

Tyrion would be an excellent Hand to a monarch who deserved him. Varys talked about Daenerys as though she was a walking myth. Her titles only added to her mysticism: The Unburnt, Breaker of Chains, Mother of Dragons.

She sounded more like a hero from the stories she was told as a child rather than a real person. 

Sansa and Varys worked together, sending notes to the North and High Garden. By now, most every House in the North remembers their allegiance to the Starks. The young Lady Mormont was the last to confirm, only agreeing if she was able to meet Sansa in person.

Varys set up a safe meeting place for them, and when they stop for the night, she will meet the fierce young Lady. Along with a few other Lords and Ladies. 

Tyrion wasn't sure about the plan, but Varys made sure that all the royal guards travelling with us were sympathetic to our cause.

The only reason they were getting away with this at all was that Sansa learned a critical lesson about herself. Now that Robb and presumably the rest of her family are dead and she was married to Tyrion, she was no longer a threat. And with the war being planned, it was as if she was invisible. 

She figured Cersei's spies would have caught on, but Varys knew his way around every inch of that horrible place. Sansa was impressed by him. She never thought much of the man, but he came through. He was keeping the Stark memory alive in the North before going creating this plan with her. 

On one of his travels, he met with the many Lords and told them to keep acting loyal to the Bolton's. He managed to get most of them on board, with Daenerys being the new queen. Many defied at first, but Varys was able to make them see the bigger picture; what future do we have with Joffrey? Or his family?

And Varys pointed out that Daenerys has 10,000 Unsullied and 80,000 Dothraki Screamers at her back, as well as three dragons. The south was grossly outnumbered. 

There was a deal made, of course. Lyanna Mormont was there to reaffirm that the North bows to no king but the king in the North. 

Varys said that it shouldn't be a problem as Daenerys would be indebted to the North. And if the North helped her in liberating Westeros, the young queen Daenerys would grant the North independence. That persuaded the others to join. Thankfully.

"What are you thinking about?" Tyrion asked, pulling her from her thoughts.

Sansa smiled, adjusting Cynvard in her arms, "Thinking about the plan."

Tyrion smirked, "Having second thoughts?"

Sansa smiled back at him, "No way."

Tyrion laughed slightly, cradling Eddric, "This is probably the craziest thing I have ever done. My father will be so disappointed."

Sansa frowned slightly, "Tyrion, are you sure you're okay with this. I mean, it is your family we're betraying."

Tyrion looked thoughtful for a moment. He looked down at Eddric before answering, "The only family I have is in this carriage."

Sansa smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too."

It was nightfall by the time they reached the inn. Sansa gave Eddric and Cynvard to the wetnurse that travelled with them.

They entered the musky cellar in the inn carefully. Their guards were watching every corner of the dark room. 

Tyrion grabbed a chair and sat at the table in the middle of the room. Sansa sat beside him, looking over her shoulder nervously. Her mind started wondering if they had been brought to a trap if they were now going to be executed like her family. 

Her head snapped to the door as footsteps began descending the old wooden stairs. Tyrion looked over at her. He looked relaxed, but there was a weariness in his eyes. 

Sansa held her breath as the heavy steps reached the bottom of the stairs. She let out a sigh of relief as her great uncle Brynden Tully stepped into the musky light of the cellar. 

Sansa stood up and ran over to him, hugging him tightly.

"Sansa," Blackfish said softly, hugging her back; when they pulled away, he held a hand to her cheek, "You look more and more like your mother with each passing day." 

Sansa smiled, "It's good to see you."

The other Lords and Lady were now standing in the room. 

Blackfish looked down at Tyrion, "Lannister."

Tyrion kept a crooked smile on his face, "Blackfish."

Blackfish looked him up and down, "As far as we're all concerned, the only reason you're still standing, little man, is because Sansa cares about you," Tyrion raised an eyebrow, and Blackfish continued, "She forbade us from touching you."

Tyrion smirked, "I wouldn't go against her wishes."

Blackfish smiled, "No, definitely not."

Sansa turned and looked around the table at the Lords of the Northern Houses and the Lady of Bear Island, Lyanna Mormont.

The young Lady looked determined as she stood among the tall Lords.

"Lady Mormont," Sansa bowed her head, "I hope your travel was fair."

Lyanna looked up her, "Lady Stark."

"My Lord's, and Lady's," Sansa began carefully, "Westeros has long suffered under the reign of those who don't deserve it. The North has been forced to serve Kings that have only used them."

The Lord's nodded their heads slowly as Sansa continued, "I believe it's time for a change."

"Pardon My Lady," Beth Cassel stepped forward, "How can we be sure this Dragon Queen will uphold our terms," Her gaze held an uncertain determination.

The young Lady looked away, mumbling an apology.

Sansa smiled, "There is no need to apologize, Lady Cassel. You have been brought here with many uncertainties. We have made contact with Daenerys; she has agreed to meet with us to discuss the terms of our allegiance further."

"And how do we know she'll accept?" Lady Mormont asked. 

Tyrion stood, "We don't know that. But I think Daenerys is smart enough to realize six kingdoms are better than none."

Lyanna paused and looked thoughtful for a moment, "When are you travelling to meet her?"

Tyrion answered, "When we get to Lannisport, we'll set off in the night with our children. The rest of the Tyrell's are going to meet us at Dragonstone; we'll leave the children there and set for Meereen."

Lyanna nodded, "The discussion of who will be King in the North still needs to be done."

Sansa nodded thoughtfully, "There will be plenty of time for that after we help Daenerys take the throne."

"Maybe, Eddric?" Blackfish spoke up, shrugging his shoulders. 

"A Lannister as King in the North?" A Lord challenged.

Blackfish straightened up, "That boy may the name Lannister, but he has wolf blood in 'im," He nodded to Sansa.

Sansa smiled to herself.

"I would agree to that," Lyanna interjected, "If he is anything like his mother, that is."

Sansa nodded to her, "Thank you, my Lord's and Ladies. Are there any more questions regarding the plan?" 

The meeting dragged on for some time. There were many concerns that Sansa had no issue with alleviating their concerns. She was putting a lot of trust in Daenerys, a woman she didn't even know but has come to respect. The people in Essos follow her because they believe in her. She freed them, gave them a second chance. 

She hoped her trust wasn't misguided. 

The next day was long and tedious, although Tyrion was able to make it a little less horrible by telling his endless tales. She wasn't sure where he had heard all these tales, but she was happy to listen. She held Eddric close, realizing that soon she would be leaving him. It was like a knife was at her heart, but she knew that it would be for the best.

She and Tyrion were going to secure a safe future for both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So they will be travelling and maybe meeting Queen Daenerys next chapter (I'm excited for her).   
> Let me know how crazy you want Dany to be haha. I was gonna try and find a happy medium. 
> 
> This was a bit of a "How convenient" situation, but I didn't really feel like writing an entire chapter of them begging for the North to help (Lol) so I just made them help (The beauty of being the writer).   
> Thank you for reading, I can tell you the next chapter will be out as soon as I write it ;(


	20. Meereen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was happy his children were safe now. Cynvard may not be his by birth, but he didn't care. He loved that boy just as much as Eddric. It was now his duty to protect his children and foster a better future for them. And the many other children he and Sansa were going to have. 
> 
> As night descended on Meereen, they gathered in Daenerys' chambers to eat together. He could tell it didn't take long for Sansa and Daenerys to connect. They sat next to each other and gossiped with Missandei. 
> 
> Tyrion smiled at the laughing women. He hopes it will be like this from now on. Daenerys was kind, and her people had an evident reverence toward her. He saw so much potential in her. He thought back to the old saying, "Whenever a Targaryen is born, the Gods flip a coin," he could help make sure her coin lands on the right side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! 
> 
> I'm going back to school soon so I will be working on this at the same time.   
> Also for the inevitable battle do you want it to be from Sansa's safer perspective or Tyrion's who will not be necessarily in the battle but closer. lol 
> 
> Anywhoo hope you enjoy let me know how you feel.

It has been over a month since Tyrion and Sansa set off for Meereen. 

A month on ships would make anyone go mad, but they knew how to keep themselves occupied. Sansa was doing much better with healing her physical wounds from childbirth. But they still needed to go slower. But he knew she was still mourning her friend. Even he would have to stop himself from crying at Margaery's passing. 

They left Eddric and Cynvard at Dragonstone, under the watchful eye of the Tyrell and Dornish army. Doran had recently died due to his chronic health issues, and his son Trystane was now Lord of Sunspear. It didn't take much to persuade the Dornish to help their cause, as Oberyn was now counselling the young Lord. 

Before they left Dragonstone, Oberyn had pulled Tyrion aside and spoke softly to him, "The Mountain is mine."

Tyrion had no use for that brute, and he would be no use to Daenerys as his father already bought him. So Oberyn could have him.

Olenna took an immediate liking to the boys. With her looking after them, he didn't worry so much. Sansa and Tyrion often spoke of who they think should be the Lord of what. Tyrion made it clear that Casterly Rock would be his. Sansa would laugh at him, calling him petty. 

"Do you want to be in the North?" He asked her.

Her auburn hair glowed in the bright sunlight; the sea winds were fair that day. She had a light blue shawl over her shoulders. 

She looked at him with a touch of sorrow, "I'm not sure the North is my home anymore."

Tyrion frowned, "You're still a Stark. You always will be."

She shrugged her shoulder and shivered lightly, "I'll go wherever you want. I know you don't do well in the cold."

"Sansa," He started.

"Tyrion," She said back, walking over to sit beside him, "We should live in Lannisport. I liked it more than I thought," She paused again thoughtfully.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Something was said earlier, about Eddric ruling the North," Tyrion nodded, and she continued, "How can he rule the North if we are still apart of The Six Kingdoms?"

"Good question," Tyrion mumbled, "Maybe when the new Queen sits on the Iron Throne, the North will change their minds. I always thought a united Kingdom was better anyway."

Sansa nodded slowly, "It did well with maintaining peace for a while. The only problem was Joffrey, and he is about to be nothing." She smirked at him, "Also, I think it would be a lot of work deciding who gets what territory." 

Tyrion laughed softly, "Very true. Hopefully, the Northmen will come around."

Sansa nodded, "I think that sounds better. And we can live out our days by the seas of Lannisport, drinking wine and fucking."

Tyrion huffed in shock at her words, "By the Gods, what have I done to you?" 

Sansa laughed. 

"You know, with all that fucking comes babies?" Tyrion said in a humorous tone.

Sansa smiled, "Well, I think that is the plan, isn't it?"

Tyrion smiled, "Yes. It is."

When they finally landed in Meereen, Tyrion could feel his stomach turn. The Unsullied met them at the docks, spears in their hands. They stood straight and unmoving. Tyrion was impressed; they were not the sellswords that he was described. They were warriors.

One approached them as they got off their ship. He was young but seemed to command respect in his ranks. He must be a general of some kind.

Tyrion bowed his head to the young warrior, and Sansa followed.

He looked sternly at them, eyeing them suspiciously, "You are the ones from Westeros?" He asked in a flat tone. Tyrion could tell by the way he spoke, English was not his first language. 

"Yes, we are here to speak with her grace, Queen Daenerys," Tyrion said as evenly as he could.

Another man came walking up behind the general, Tyrion recognized him instantly.

"Jorah Mormont," Tyrion nodded in greeting.

Jorah bowed his head, "Queen Daenerys is expecting you," He looked over to Sansa and bowed his head, "Lady Sansa."

"Ser Mormont," Sansa returned his greeting with a smile.

A moment went by in silence.

"Well, we shouldn't keep the Queen waiting," Jorah said and turned to the general, "Greyworm, you can lead us."

The young general, "Greyworm," nodded and turned, calling and ordered to the others in a language Tyrion could recognize as Valyrian. However, he wasn't quite sure what he said.

They walked through the streets of Meereen. The sights were similar to Kingslanding, although there was something different about the air here. The way people dressed and spoke differed too. But there was something else also. The citizens here seemed to be more relaxed or maybe just happier. 

A loud screech caused Tyrion to jump. He looked at Sansa, who looked just as scared as he was. 

Jorah laughed beside them, "You get used to them."

"Who?" Sansa asked.

Before Jorah could answer, the sky went black like a large cloud covered the sun. They looked up to see a dragon. Tyrion's mouth dropped open as he watched the great beast swoop down towards them before pushing itself back up. 

Sansa held the hood over her hair. She looked at him, eyes wide.

"Don't worry, they won't hurt you," Jorah said, "Come, we're almost there."

They followed close behind Greyworm. They were following him inside the Great Pyramid. He instructed them to follow him up the steps and not to stop.

Tyrion was starting to curse all the time he spent sitting at a desk. Sansa was starting to breathe heavier beside him. He looked over at her, and she huffed a laugh.

"I don't ever remember climbing this many stairs at all in Kingslanding," She said humorously.

Tyrion huffed a laugh, "I don't recall climbing this many steps, ever." 

Sansa laughed. 

The walls were of stone and wood held by thick beams and small candles to light the way. There were many more Unsullied here, patrolling. Everyone seemed to turn and stare at them as they continued to climb the stairs.

After what felt like at least 10,000 steps, figuratively speaking, they finally reached what Tyrion assumed was the top. A large audience hall by the look of it. The walls in this room were tiled with marble and large windows cascading light inside. At the centre, steps were leading up to a throne, where a young woman sat, with bright silver hair and purple eyes.

Beside her was stood a woman that looked to be the same age as Daenerys and Sansa. 

The young woman spoke up, "Welcome to Meereen. You stand in the presence of Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, Rightful Queen of the Andals and First Men, Khalessi of the Great Grass Sea, The Unburnt, The Breaker of Chains, and Mother of Dragons."

Tyrion and Sansa looked at each other awkwardly.

Sansa stepped forward and curtsied, "Your Grace, my name is Sansa Stark of Winterfell," She looked over to Tyrion before adding, "And this is Tyrion Lannister, my husband."

Daenerys was silent, looking the two over, her gaze was fair, and she smiled at them, "It is an honour Lady Stark, and Lord Lannister. I hope your seas were fair on your travel here."

Sansa smiled back, "They were, thank you."

Another small silence sat between them. 

Tyrion stepped forward, beside Sansa, "Your Grace, I assume you know why we are here?"

Daenerys nodded, "Yes, you are here to help me regain my Kingdom."

Tyrion nodded, "Yes, your influence has grown in Westeros. You have the support of the Northern Houses, as well as the Tyrell's and Dornish."

Daenerys nodded, "We can carry on this discussion in a more comfortable place," She stood and descended the stairs, gesturing them to follow her.

They followed her to a room under the throne, where they could sit and were given food and water.

Sansa thanked Daenerys for her hospitality.

"Of course, we are allies," She smiled, her purple eyes sparkled. 

She was beautiful; the stories Varys told him did not do her justice.

Daenerys sat across from them, "So, will there be enough. To defeat the usurper's forces?"

Tyrion nodded, "With the North, Tyrell, and Dornish armies. As well as your Unsullied, Second Sons, and Dothraki, and your dragons. Yes, I think that will be more than enough."

"And the Iron Islands," Daenerys added.

Tyrion cocked his head to the side, "I never heard that," he looked over to Sansa, who shook her head.

Daenerys smiled, "The Queen of the Iron Islands came to me a month ago. She heard of the rebellion brewing and asked to fight for me. She said she didn't know which House's were involved, which is why she never tried to get in touch."

"Well, that solves the ship dilemma," Tyrion said.

Daenerys nodded.

Sansa spoke up next, "Wait, there's a queen of the Iron Islands? They've never had a queen there."

Daenerys looked thoughtful, "Yes, she said she had to fight for her position, killing her uncle who challenged her rule."

Sansa nodded, "I see. So it must be Asha Greyjoy?"

Daenerys nodded.

"Theon's sister," Tyrion added.

Daenerys sat quietly

"So," Sansa started, "When do we start, Your Grace?"

Daenerys smiled, "Now."

Tyrion sat in the gardens overlooking Meereen with Varys. They were discussing their next move. Daenerys and Sansa were speaking up in her chambers. He wondered what they could be talking about, but he knew better than to put himself into a woman's business.

Everything was going according to plan so far, and Varys is telling me how everyone is now preparing for Daenerys to arrive. He was also assuring Tyrion the Crown knew nothing of their plan as a retaliation would already be in motion. 

He was happy his children were safe now. Cynvard may not be his by birth, but he didn't care. He loved that boy just as much as Eddric. It was now his duty to protect his children and foster a better future for them. And the many other children he and Sansa were going to have. 

As night descended on Meereen, they gathered in Daenerys' chambers to eat together. He could tell it didn't take long for Sansa and Daenerys to connect. They sat next to each other and gossiped with Missandei. 

Tyrion smiled at the laughing women. He hopes it will be like this from now on. Daenerys was kind, and her people had an evident reverence toward her. He saw so much potential in her. He thought back to the old saying, "Whenever a Targaryen is born, the Gods flip a coin," he could help make sure her coin lands on the right side. 

"Tyrion," Daenerys called from her end of the table.

"Yes, my queen?"

"Your wife, Sansa, speaks quite highly of you," She smiled, her hand resting on Sansa's.

"Not too highly, I hope, Your Grace."

Sansa shook her head, smirking.

Daenerys continued, "Well, she did mention you were hand to King Joffrey. Before your father returned from battle."

Tyrion nodded, "That's right."

"Well," Daenerys began, "I don't know much about politics. I could use your help."

Tyrion smiled, "I would be honoured."

After dinner, Daenerys asked Tyrion and Sansa to stay behind. Tyrion stood and moved closer to Sansa, holding her hand.

Daenerys smiled, "How long have you two been married?"

"Well, about a year. Right?" Tyrion looked over at Sansa, and she rolled her eyes playfully.

"We've been married for a year, two weeks ago," Sansa reminded with a gentle prod. 

Daenerys laughed, "And you have two children?"

"No, just one," Sansa said, "The other baby, which I suppose we have adopted, was my best friend's," Sansa frowned. 

Tyrion continued for her, "His name is Cynvard, the Queen was his mother."

"What happened to her?" Daenerys asked carefully.

Tyrion looked at Sansa, she nodded at him, and he took a deep breath, "She died giving birth to him."

Daenerys nodded her head slowly, "I'm sorry."

Sansa shook her head, "She isn't suffering anymore."

Daenerys nodded in agreement, "And what about your son?"

"His name is Eddric," Sansa said, her smile coming back. 

Daenerys smiled, "I can't wait to meet him," Daenerys straightened up, "I know you two just got off a boat, so I understand if you don't want to start sailing back, would you like to wait a week?"

Sansa shook her head, "No, we'll be fine," Sansa paused, "I would like to see my boys again."

Daenerys nodded, "I understand. So if it's okay with you, we will leave tomorrow early."

Tyrion nodded, and Sansa followed. He squeezed her hand slightly, smiling at her when she turned to him.

Daenerys smiled at them, "I have a room set up for you just downstairs. Missandei will show you where to go. And I will send someone to wake you in the morning."

"Thank you, Your Grace," Sansa said softly, wiping her eyes.

Daenerys placed her hand on Sansa's, "Of course. And please, call me Daenerys."

Tyrion stood up, helping Sansa to her feet best he could, "Thank you, Daenerys. I know we have been asking you to trust us blindly, but I think we have a chance."

Daenerys stood up, "I think we do as well. I think I should be thanking you for trusting in me. And convincing others to believe in me."

Sansa stood up, "Easier than I expected. Goodnight, Daenerys."

They were given a larger room than he expected, not as big as his in Kingslanding, but after spending months on a ship, he would take a shack. 

Sansa was reclined beside him, reading a book she found, she hummed to herself quietly. It was the lullaby she sings to Eddric and Cynvard. Tyrion turned and laid his head on her lap. 

She looked down and raised an eyebrow at him, "Comfortable?"

Tyrion nodded, "Mhm," He mumbled.

She put her book down and started stroking his head, "We are crazy."

Tyrion huffed a laugh, "Yeah, we are. I don't think there's anything wrong with that."

Sansa smiled, "I think Daenerys will be a good queen."

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah. I believe in her," Sansa said quietly.

"I think she has the potential to be a good queen. With proper guidance." Tyrion pointed out.

"Guidance from you?" She asked winking

Tyrion shrugged, "Well, I would like to think I'm a smart man who understands Westerosi politics."

"You are a clever man. You're the smartest person I know. But just remember, if you become her Hand, we'll have to stay in Kingslanding."

"You don't want to live in Kingslanding?" Tyrion asked, "Even with Daenerys in charge?"

Sansa paused for a moment before answering, "I'm sure she would make it easier to live there. But, that place, I don't know it's just tainted. I will never feel safe there."

Tyrion nodded somberly, "Yeah, I understand that."

"Also, I would like us to have a place on our own to raise our family," Sansa added.

"Oh?" Tyrion smirked.

Sansa hit his chest gently. 

Tyrion sat up, "Eddric can't be King in The North."

Sansa nodded slowly, "When my great uncle suggested it, I only agreed to be polite. He should be your heir to Casterly Rock. And I don't think either of us could become King and Queen of the North because we're Lannister's."

Tyrion frowned, "Sansa, you're a Stark still."

"Don't," Sansa lifted her hand slightly, "It doesn't bother me anymore. Besides, I think we're going to be the only Lannister's left after this war."

Tyrion nodded slowly.

"How do you feel?" Sansa asked.

"About what?" Tyrion lifted his head.

"About the high possibility of the rest of your family dying? I know they're awful, but they're your family."

Tyrion smiled at her concern but frowned as he continued, "I don't know how I feel. I don't think I feel much of anything. The only family I know is you and our children."

Sansa smiled, "I still hope the North will stay with Daenerys in charge. But even if they leave, The South and the North will live peacefully together.

Tyrion nodded, "Yes, it may be beneficial for the North to separate, at least for now."

Sansa yawned, "I can't wait to see my babies again."

Tyrion smiled, "Me too. I don't think I'm going to let them go at all."

"Hey, you have to share," Sansa said in a playful seriousness.

"Of course, dear. Of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally met my Queen (lol)  
> I wanted Dany to be super nice so don't be totally off guard but I want her to be like season 3, nice to her allies not paranoid and crazy season 8 (OMG)   
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. I'm kind of going back and forth on the North being independent. Let me know what you think. 
> 
> Thanks again :)


	21. So she Stayed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They shared their losses the first day they met, Sansa remembered the look in her eyes as she shared how her brother and mother were murdered. Anger, disgust, pain. She knew these emotions just as well. She also knew what it was to be a woman amongst a bunch of men who thought they knew what was best. But more importantly, she knew what it was to be ignored, and used this to rise to power. Sansa admired her.
> 
> The dragons were terrifying but beautiful. They were gigantic, Sansa couldn't believe it, they have to be as large as the Red Keep. What Sansa found the most interesting was that they didn't act like animals. They were almost, human in how they acted. Like giant children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all,   
> How is everyone?   
> I hope you're all doing well. School has started back up for me but I'm continuing this series as best I can.   
> Enjoy!

Sansa and Tyrion travelled on Daenerys' ship. The biggest in her fleet. There were large dragons on the head of the vessel. Sansa stood on the main deck, where an Unsullied man steered the ship carefully. She was gazing across the armada, a hundred maybe thousands of ships; Sansa had seen this many ships in her life. Not even the docks of Kingslanding held this many ships.

Overhead flew her dragons. Drogon, Rheagal, and Viserion. The first is named for her dead husband and the other two for her brothers. Daenerys has lost a lot. 

They shared their losses the first day they met; Sansa remembered the look in her eyes as she shared how her brother and mother were murdered. Anger, disgust, pain. She knew these emotions just as well. She also knew what it was to be a woman amongst a bunch of men who thought they knew what was best. But more importantly, she knew what it was to be ignored, and used this to rise to power. Sansa admired her.

The dragons were terrifying but beautiful. They were gigantic. Sansa couldn't believe it; they have to be as large as the Red Keep. What Sansa found the most interesting was that they didn't act like animals. They were almost human in how they acted like giant children. This makes sense as Daenerys is their mother, and they treat her so. They love her; they are always near her. And Sansa couldn't help but smile when she stroked them; it reminded her of how she gently stroked Eddric or Cynvard's hair. 

They were nearing Dragonstone. With each hour, her heart raced more and more; she couldn't wait to see her boys again. 

She turned to look where Daenerys was. Tyrion stood close beside her, speaking to her intently about the Houses and politics of Westeros. Sansa chuckled to herself. Daenerys was nodding slowly as he spoke. Her hair was intricately and tightly braided at the back of her head, she wore a black coat over black trousers, and a red cape draped over one shoulder.

Her coat featured pointed shoulders and dragon pendants. She was now wearing her family's House colours: black and red. Sansa remembered telling her that she needed to make a statement. She needed to show Westeros that she was their Queen. Wearing more structured clothing showed she was ready to take what was her. It showed she wasn't afraid to fight for her right.

When they got to Dragonstone, they were greeted by the lords and ladies of the houses that supported them. Olenna stood with Cynvard in her arms, Ellaria Sand stood beside her with Eddric. Sansa was shaking as the ship docked. Daenerys stepped off first, following close behind was Missandei then Tyrion, who held Sansa's hand. 

Once they reached the shore, Sansa broke off and rushed to her sons. Tears were rolling down her cheeks as she kissed Eddric's face. He snuggled into her neck as she turned to greet Cynvard, who was fast asleep. She kissed his forehead gently. 

Olenna smiled at her and bowed slightly. Sansa returned the greeting and bowed her head to Ellaria. Ellaria smiled and followed close behind as Sansa returned to Tyrion. She knelt so he could see him. 

Tyrion was almost crying as he said hello to Eddric. Daenerys stood ahead of them, smiling at their reunion. 

Daenerys turned to Trystane, Oberyn, and Asha. Each bowed before her generously.

Daenerys stood before them with a straight face. 

"My Queen," Trystane said, holding a hand over his heart.

Daenerys smiled, slightly bowing her head to the young Lord.

Asha stepped forward, "How was your journey, Your Grace."

Daenerys nodded slightly, "Very well. But I would like to sit down now."

"Of course, this way to the keep," Trystane moved aside to let her pass.

Sansa and Tyrion followed, Asha gave Sansa an almost piercing gaze as she passed. Unbothered, Sansa kissed Eddric's forehead and kept moving.

While Daenerys planned her attack with the Lord's and Ladies, and the Queen of the Iron Islands, Sansa was alone, sitting on the floor with Eddric and Cynvard on a fur rug. Cynvard was lying on his belly, reaching for the edges, and Eddric was sitting up playing with his toes. Sansa smiled at them as she knitted.

Eddric was starting to grow tufts of auburn hair, much like her own and beautiful green eyes like his father. Cynvard was the spitting image of his mother already. Earlier in the day, she noticed many of them started to wear accents of red on their clothes to symbolize their allegiance with Daenerys.

Sansa had found lots of raven feathers on the island and decided to put them to fair use, embroidering them into the bodice. The skirt was going to be long like her other gowns and black like the raven feathers. To show her allegiance to House Targaryen, she would embroider a wolf and dragon onto the cape for the dress.

She put her needle down for a moment to rest before Eddric began fussing. She reached and picked him up carefully and set him on her lap. She gingerly undid her corset before feeding him from her breast. 

As he suckled, she gazed down at him. 

"If anyone harmed you, I would strangle them with my bare hands," Sansa spoke softly to him. 

Of all Cersei's faults, she was right about this. The love she has for her child made her fierce it was deep within her and burned hotter than dragon fire. She would murder anyone who hurt him or Cynvard. 

Cynvard squealed in delight as Tyrion entered the room. He smiled before picking him up, lifting his shirt to blow a raspberry on his small tummy. Cynvard squealed again, grasping Tyrion's curly hair. 

"Ow!" He exclaimed lightly, "I'll never get used to their grip."

Sansa smiled and tucked her breast away as Eddric finished. She patted his back a few times and cleaned up his spit-up. 

"So," She began, carefully setting Eddric back down on the rug, "What's the plan?"

Tyrion had managed to free his hair from Cynvard's iron grasp, "Well, Daenerys believes that going from two sides will be effective as they likely won't be expecting such a large force from two sides."

Sansa nodded, "And will you go?"

"Where? To battle?" Tyrion sat beside her with Cynvard, "No. But I will be sailing to Lannisport to occupy it for her."

Sansa looked over, "But you won't be fighting?"

Tyrion smirked at her, "You do care."

She punched him lightly, "Of course I do, you idiot. We have children now. I can't lose you."

Tyrion's smirk went away, "You won't, I'm not going there to fight, only strategize."

Sansa nodded, "Good."

Tyrion smiled, "Don't worry, I have too much to live for now."

"Make sure Daenerys knows that," Sansa pointed out.

"Oh, I doubt she'll do anything to anger you, my love."

Sansa looked over, "What do you mean?" 

"She respects you a lot. She admires your bravery and strength. She has also heard how fierce Stark women can be."

Sansa smiled, "Well, yes."

Tyrion rested his head on her shoulder, "How tall do you think they're going to be?"

"Who?" Sansa asked, "The boys?"

Tyrion nodded.

"If they take after your family, very tall. If they take after mine, quite tall."

Tyrion laughed, "My children are all going to be taller than me."

"As well as your wife," Sansa quipped.

Tyrion let out a humoured huff, "Well, that is true. I suppose there's no point in complaining."

Sansa rested her head on his, "You'll be fine."

Sansa stood on the shores of Dragonstone, holding Eddric close. She was wearing a royal blue gown with a grey cape with a small wolf and forest detailings. She had her hood up as it had begun to rain softly. Eddric was bundled in a fur blanket. Olenna stood beside her with Cynvard in her arms. 

They were watching as the armies boarded their ships to go to where they needed to before Daenerys led the assault on Kingslanding. She watched as Tyrion boarded the boat heading to Lannisport. She closed her eyes and remembered the night before. They were tangled together in their sheets. Only occasionally getting up to feed Eddric and Cynvard. 

She tried to tell herself that he won't see any battle. He'll be safe; he'll be away from the fighting. But she couldn't help but feel a piece of her leave with him. He turned back and waved, and she waved back. 

Daenerys walked up to her.

The young Queen looked regal in black leather. Three dragon pendants held the blood-red cape to her shoulder. Sansa bowed her head as she stood beside her.

"I know, it's hard to watch him go," Daenerys started carefully, "But I have made sure he will be far from the fighting."

"I know, thank you, Daenerys," Sansa said as evenly as she could, fighting away the lump in her throat. 

"About the North..." Daenerys spoke lightly. 

"What about it?" Sansa asked.

"I know the North craves independence. But the world I want to create relies on cooperation," Daenerys was looking at her intently, her purple eyes looked determined.

Sansa turned to face her, "What are you proposing?" 

Daenerys paused thoughtfully, "Talk to the Lords and Ladies of the North, try to convince them to stay."

"What's in it for them?"

"A place in my world," Daenerys spoke matter of factly.

Sansa narrowed her eyes, "And if they refuse?"

Daenerys pondered her words again, "Don't give them that chance." 

Sansa looked at the silver-haired Queen; she didn't know what to say. But the fire in Daenerys' eyes made her uneasy. 

Daenerys smiled, "Have faith in me, Sansa. Have faith in my vision," She reached out to touch her arm.

Sansa only nodded.

Daenerys smiled again, lowering her gaze to Eddric, "He is beautiful." 

Sansa frowned, remembering when Daenerys told her she miscarried, "Thank you." 

Daenerys stroked Eddric's face lightly with her finger, "I hope the Gods bless you with many more." 

Sansa smiled at her, "Thank you," Her uneasiness subsided, "Be safe."

Daenerys thanked her and walked towards her ship, the largest in her fleet. 

Sansa stood quietly, watching Daenerys walk away, that feeling returned. 

Olenna moved beside her, "She is so very close to having everything she's wanted."

Sansa nodded.

Olenna looked at her and smiled softly, "I wouldn't worry, dear, she has too much support now to throw it all away."

"What if they don't want to be in her world? Will she erase them from this one."

Olenna smiled, "A true wolf you are."

Sansa looked over, confused.

"Always suspicious of those outside of the pack," Olenna continued, "And you are right to be suspicious of the dragon."

"Do you think she'll do the right thing?" 

"She has no reason not to. But if she does, we have more than enough people to crush her," Olenna smirked and walked away.

Sansa chuckled, moving her gaze back to her husband.

It had been another month since they had left; she received a letter from Tyrion a few weeks ago saying he was safe and waiting in Casterly Rock. 

A day ago, she received word from Daenerys that they were going to attack Kingslanding tomorrow. Sansa sat on the beach while Eddric and Cynvard played just beside her. Part of her wanted to be there. To see the action, but she knew her family needed her here. So she stayed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that the battle will be getting on its way I was thinking of doing the next chapter from Dany's perspective as both Sansa and Tyrion aren't going to be there.   
> Also since this is inevitable, what do you want time to do with Cersei? Don't worry I won't crush her with rocks ;) but I know some of you genuinely hate her so let me know if executing her isn't enough.   
> Also there is some hints of mad Dany in this, just a sprinkle. :P


	22. The Mother of Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys had spent the past month rallying her armies from Dorne to Winterfell. The battle for Winterfell had been brutal; the Bolton's seemed to like their new positions and weren't interested in giving it up quickly. It was no problem for her, though. Her army drove through them, leaving many dead and bloody in the white snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh Heey  
> Sorry, it's been so long, I was trying to do all of the Daenerys stuff in one chapter. This is a longer chapter.   
> This is late mostly because it's so long and school started up again and I had 4 projects to do within a week lol. *School is amazing*   
> Anyway here's the Dany chapter.

The wind ran through her hair as she rod Drogon. Every time she flew, it was like the first time; no laws or limits when she was up in the sky. 

It was real freedom many would never experience. 

Daenerys had spent the past month rallying her armies from Dorne to Winterfell. The battle for Winterfell had been brutal; the Bolton's seemed to like their new positions and weren't interested in giving it up quickly. It was no problem for her, though. Her army drove through them, leaving many dead and bloody in the white snow. 

She sat in the castle's main hall. She wore a white fur coat to save her from the bitter cold. Her Unsullied brought four people before her. Three men and one woman. The first man was older than the others; the second man had dark curly hair, his eyes bore into her. The third man crouched on the floor, shaking, and the woman did the same. 

She stood and folded her hands in front, "My Lord's and Lady," She addressed them, "My name is Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen."

"We know who you are," The older man said, his cold eyes on her.

"I regret that I don't know you, my Lord."

"Roose Bolton, Warden of the North," He raised his head glowering at her, "And this is my son, Ramsey," He gestured to the man beside him. 

His face was bloody, but she could see a faint smile on his face. 

Daenerys looked to the man beside Ramsey, shaking violently, "Who is that?" 

Ramsey let out a huffed laugh, "His name is Reek."

"Reek?" Daenerys looked at Ramsey, confused.

Ramsey nodded, "Used to be a man of great importance, a Lord like me. But he did some bad things, so I punished him and made him aware of what he is. Reek."

Daenerys cringed at his calm tone. She eyed the disgraced Lord before her. His hair was dirty, and she could see bruises on his arms where his shirt didn't cover them. 

"What is your name?" She looked over at the woman. 

She was young, pretty even. She looked up with a look of fear, "Myranda."

"Myranda," Daenerys repeated slowly, "I sailed here from Essos to free Westeros of Tyranny and take back my Kingdoms. You and your men no longer control the North."

Roose Bolton looked up again, "Is this the part where we choose to join you and live or be executed?" 

Daenerys smiled, "No," Roose Bolton looked at her suspiciously, "As a Queen, I have learned that justice and loyalty are fundamental. I have heard of you two," She gestured to Roose and Ramsey, "Are you not the men who killed the Stark's?" 

"We were following orders," Roose spoke calmly.

"But were you not apart of Robb Stark's army when he tried to march on the South?" 

"The young wolf made mistakes. I was looking out for the interests of my house." 

Daenerys shook her head, "No, you saw that there was more money and power in store for you if you joined the Lannister's. You betrayed the North that day, and as I have heard, 'The North remembers.'" 

Ramsey looked over at his father before looking at her, "So are we to be executed then?" 

Daenerys looked thoughtfully at them, "Not yet. There will be a trial after I win the throne, and I will make sure Sansa Stark herself sits as one of the judges. Take them away."

The two Bolton men protested as they were hauled away in chains. Daenerys smiled to herself before turning to the remaining people before her. 

"Myranda, I offer you a choice to join my armies or to join the Bolton's in prison until the trial where you may be executed for treason by me."

Myranda looked behind her for a moment.

She turned to Daenerys, "That man, Ramsey. I loved him."

"Love is not a crime," Daenerys spoke softly, "But siding with criminals is. Do you wish to join me in the new world or live out your days in prison until your inevitable death?"

Myranda had tears in her eyes as she spoke, "I will join you, Daenerys."

"Good," She gestured to an Unsullied who lead her from the main hall, "And you Reek."

Reek shuddered as she said his name; she pitied the poor man. She walked around the table and knelt in front of him, taking his face in her hands, "I can free you from him."

Reek was crying as she spoke, "I betrayed them."

"Who?" Daenerys asked softly.

"Stark's," Reek whimpered.

Daenerys paused, "You're Theon!"

Reek shuddered again, "No, my name is Reek."

Daenerys shook her head and lifted his head to meet her gaze, "You are free from the Bolton's, you are free from your punishment," He only blinked at her as she continued, "Your name is Theon Greyjoy."

She looked up to her Unsullied soldier, "Take him to one of the rooms and have him cleaned up. Be gentle."

The Unsullied soldier nodded and gently lifted Theon and lead him away. 

Daenerys stayed knelt for a moment, not wanting to think of the horrors that man went through. 

She rose to her feet, "We can rest here tonight, then we make for Kingslanding."

Her army dispersed, and she retired to the old Warden's room for the night. 

It was the middle of the night when an Unsullied soldier knocked on her door, waking her. 

There was a man that came to them in the night looking for refuge from the storm.

Daenerys pulled her white fur coat on and pinned her hair back. 

When she entered the main hall, she saw a young man standing in all black with a thick fur cloak over his shoulders. His hair was long and curly. She smiled at him; he was very handsome. 

He looked at her, confused as she approached. He didn't know who she was.

"I thought I was going to be received by the Bolton's," The man said awkwardly.

Daenerys shook her head, "The Bolton's no longer rule the North." 

The young man nodded slowly, "Is that you then?" 

Daenerys nodded, "The North is just the start."

He tilted his head, "Oh?"

Daenerys nodded, "I am here to rule Westeros."

He smiled lightly, "I'm sorry, but I don't know who you are. And seeing as how you're going to be the Queen of everything, I feel like I should."

Daenerys smiled back at him, "My name is Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen." 

The man nodded, "I should have guessed from the eyes and hair."

She nodded, "And you are?" 

He smirked slightly, "Right, my name is Jon Snow."

Daenerys nodded, "You're Sansa's brother!"

"You know Sansa?" 

"We have gotten quite close," Daenerys said. 

Jon smiled, "I'm happy she's safe."

"Forgive me but aren't you supposed to be at the Wall?"

Jon huffed a laugh, "Yeah, that was before I left."

"Is that not punishable by death?" 

Jon smiled again, "Yes, it usually is. But I found a way around that."

Daenerys wanted to know more, but he didn't seem like he was interested in telling her. Fair enough, she thought.

"Let's talk somewhere more comfortable," She suggested. 

He only nodded and followed her. 

When they entered her room, he paused, looking around thoughtfully. 

"What's wrong?" She asked.

Jon looked to her, "This is where my father slept."

Daenerys frowned, "I heard how he..." she trailed off, looking away from him.

Jon waved his hand, "No, don't worry. I'll be fine."

Daenerys sat down and gestured for him to join at the table across from her. He sat down; he looked closely at her for a few moments. 

"Disappointed?" She asked.

He blinked and looked away, embarrassed, "No, not at all. I'm just a little confused, is all."

"What confuses you?" 

"How you're here, where you came from, how you know Sansa. Any of those."

"Well," Daenerys started, "I sailed here from Meereen in Essos, with my Unsullied and Dothraki army. Sansa first contacted me through Varys. They were building up my influence in the North and beyond. I then was contacted by Asha, the Queen of The Iron Islands, which is how I could get so many ships. Sansa was able to get the North and the Reach to my side, and her husband gave me Lannisport, and the rest followed."

Jon nodded, "Sansa's husband, Tyrion." 

Daenerys nodded. 

Jon paused, "I remember him sending me a message a while ago asking me to look out for Loras. The Queen's brother."

Daenerys frowned, "Margery?" 

Jon looked up, "Yes, have you met her?" 

Daenerys shook her head, "No, she died in childbirth."

Jon frowned, "Gods."

"Sansa is now taking care of both Margery's son and her own."

Jon perked up, "Sansa has a son?" 

Daenerys nodded, "Yes, he's a beautiful boy."

Jon smiled, "What's his name?"

"Eddric."

Jon smiled, then he leaned forward, a playful look in his eyes, "I may need to have a talk with this Tyrion."

Daenerys laughed, "Please let's deal with one war at a time."

Jon smiled, "If you say so."

Daenerys looked at him, "So, will you join us?"

Jon looked at her intently, "I don't know you." 

Daenerys nodded. 

Jon spoke again before she could, "But, you're trying to take power from those who murdered most of my family, you've united most of the Seven Kingdoms behind you, and Sansa vouches for you," Jon nodded, "I guess I'd be a fool not to join you."

Daenerys smiled, "I am honoured, and Sansa will be overjoyed to see you again; she has told me so much about you."

Jon smirked, "I hope only good things."

Daenerys nodded. They held each other's gaze for a while.

Jon blinked and looked away. Daenerys felt a pang of disappointment. 

He stood to leave, but before he reached the door, he turned, "There is one more thing, Daenerys."

Daenerys looked at him, "What is it?" 

"It can wait until you win the throne, but there's another war approaching us."

Daenerys shook her head, confused, "Which war is that?" 

"The war between the living and the dead," He said cryptically before exiting her chambers.

Daenerys sat shocked for a few moments, wondering what he could have possibly meant. Sansa mentioned how he did that sometimes, and she was right. It was creepy and a little annoying. 'The Battle Between the Living and the Dead,' it sounded scary and vital. She laid back down in her bed; they needed to win this war as soon as possible. If he was looking to scare her, he did a good job.

The next morning came quickly. Daenerys felt like she barely got any sleep at all. 

She ate with her people in the main hall, Jon Snow sat beside her sipping tea. She tried to keep her eyes off him. He was very handsome. She shook her head slightly and ate quietly. She had far too much to worry about right now. 

Jon turned to her, "So, what's the plan, My Lady?"

"She is your Queen," Greyworm interrupted him, "It is 'Your Grace.'"

Jon looked over at him, "Well, she technically isn't Queen yet." 

Greyworm stood up, causing the whole room to go quiet. 

Daenerys lifted her hand and told him to sit down. He obeyed and went back to eating; everyone else followed. 

Jon looked over at her. 

Daenerys turned to him, "Don't mind him; they are loyal. And I am the Queen of Meereen. And the rightful Queen of Westeros."

Jon smirked, "I must have missed that decree."

She shook her head, "In different circumstances, I would have demanded you call me that. But this isn't a normal circumstance."

Jon raised an eyebrow at her, "What do you mean?" 

Daenerys shook her head, "I will be Queen." 

Jon nodded and went back to his tea. The tension at the table was getting to her. 

She excused herself and went for a walk outside. She went to the Godswood as she knew no one would be there. 

She stood in front of the pond and breathed in the crisp morning air.

"Your Grace?" 

She jumped slightly; she didn't hear anyone approach. She turned to see Jon, and she smiled.

"I'm sorry about before," She said, facing him.

"No, I should apologize," Jon raised a hand, "It's been difficult to accept rulers ever since my father died.

Daenerys nodded, "I understand," She turned back to the pond, "I just hope everyone will see that I am different."

Jon walked forward until he stood beside her, "I think you can. You've convinced Sansa; that's no easy feat. Especially after Robb."

"I must be the lesser evil," Daenerys said, her eyes fixed on the glistening water. She frowned slightly. 

Jon must have noticed because he placed a hand on her shoulders, "I don't think you're evil."

Daenerys sighed, "I thought you didn't know me."

Jon chuckled slightly, "Well, I'm a good judge of character," he took his hand away and moved close beside her, "Your family has a reputation here. Not a good one."

Daenerys sucked in a breath, "I know. I am not my father." 

"How are you willing to prove that?"

Daenerys looked over at Jon, almost shocked. No one had questioned her upfront like this before; she almost admired him. 

Jon looked back at her. There was something about the look in his eyes. They looked sad, angry but also held a gentleness and hopefulness. She couldn't describe it. 

Jon cleared his throat lightly, "What is your plan, with Kingslanding?"

"My army will attack from the front and back. We will break down the city walls, dock at the port, and infiltrate the Red Keep."

Jon nodded," That could work. What about the royal family?"

"They will be my prisoners until I can decide what to do with them, with help from the people and my advisors," Daenerys said confidently.

Jon nodded again, slower this time, "Good idea." He paused and crossed his arms, "And where will you be, Your Grace?" 

Daenerys looked over, "What do you mean?"

"During the battle, where will you be?" 

"I will be riding Drogon, Viserion, and Rheagal will be with me, and we will attack from above."

Jon frowned, "From above," he repeated, visibly confused.

"You didn't see them?" 

Jon shook his head, "I haven't really had the chance to look around."

Daenerys smiled, "Follow me, Jon Snow."

Daenerys led Jon just outside the walls; they stood close to each other. Jon looked at her, confused; she only smiled at him.

Jon opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by a roar from Drogon. Jon ducked down his hands, went to his ears, and he looked at Daenerys, his eyes full of fear. 

Before he could say anything, Drogon, Viserion, and Rhaegal landed in front of him. Each roared before dropping low. Daenerys walked forward and stroked each dragon gently. 

She looked back to Jon as she stroked Drogon's face. He had the look of wonder and fear on his face.

"It's impossible," He whispered, almost to himself. 

Daenerys smirked, "No, it's quite possible."

"But...How?" Jon exclaimed. 

Daenerys laughed, "Are all you Northerners so naive?"

Jon didn't answer. He stood still, looking over each dragon. His fear was almost completely replaced by amazement. Daenerys smiled at him. He looked at her and shook his head. 

"So," He started as they walked toward the amassing army, "You're going to ride the big one into battle?" 

"Drogon," Daenerys corrected gently, "Yes, Viserion and Rhaegal will act as support taking out the walls."

"How did you do it? Without the crown noticing?" 

Daenerys paused, "A lot of planning and patience."

They stood before her army, 

Jon turned to face her, "So, where will you need me?" He paused before adding with a wink, "Your Grace."

Daenerys shook her head, trying not to smile, "Sansa has told me you're an expert swordsman," Jon nodded, "Then you can be in the first wave of Northerners." 

Jon nodded slowly, "Aye, I'll try not to die. I wouldn't want to miss the coronation."

Jon slowly walked away and joined the Northerners on horseback.

Daenerys stood straight. Her hair was tied back into tight braids. She wore a black leather gown with a red cape on her shoulder; the cape was textured with "scales." Her gown was short and also had scales textured into the leather. She wore her silver chain across her chest as always, with her dragon pin. 

Qoy anni qoy!  
*Blood of my blood!*

Anha okkat yer ei ven anna khalissar, tat lajat ha anna, tat dothralat across jin kazga havazh, akka tat take irge jin fekh Andahli akka anna addrivate dozgo khogar shineth!  
*I chose you all as my khalissar, to fight for me, to ride across the black sea, and to take back the seven kingdoms and kill my enemies in their iron suits*

Me ajjin kashi ha yer tat yeri astat asqoy tat anna! Asshekh kisha take irge jin fekh Rhaesh Andahli arrekoon jin dozgo!  
*It is time for you to fulfill your promises to me! Today we take back the seven kingdoms from the usurper!*

Dovaogēdy,  
*Unsullied,*

Emā nyke Hae dāero valoti pār se plaza hen hoskagon  
*You have followed me as free men since the Plaza of Pride.*

Īlē lēda daor dāez kessa hen aōha own. Skori nyke pryjatan aōha belma nyke allowed ao naejot nekēbagon aōha  
*You were slaves, beaten and tortured with no free will of your own. When I broke your chains, I allowed you to carve your own paths.*

Bona tubis ao iderēptan naejot sagon  
*That day you chose to be liberators, saviours.*

Tubī kesā skoros īlē naejot sagon!  
*Today you will become what you were destined to be!*

She took a deep breath as her army cheered. She looked to the Northmen, to Jon. They all looked confused. She laughed to herself and approached Drogon. He lowered his head so she could climb on his back. 

It took them just over two weeks to get to the gates of Kingslanding. Daenerys sat on Drogon's back, Viserion and Rhaegal stood behind Drogon. 

The guards looked terrified. 

After a while, a man stepped up on the ramparts. He was visibly nervous. 

He cleared his throat and called down to her, "The King has sent me to tell you that you do not belong here."

Daenerys smirked at the man, "I do believe your bastard usurper is the one that does not belong here."

The man swallowed, "King Joffrey offers you peace in the form of marrying him. You have been offered to be his Queen."

Daenerys huffed a sarcastic laugh, "Go back to your King, tell him his offer is denied. My armies are here, and we are ready to fight." 

The man gulped again and disappeared. 

They waited another hour or so before they heard horns. The Unsullied behind her readied, and the Dothraki began cheering. 

She whispered to Drogon to fly. Viserion and Rhaegal followed, roaring. From the sky, she could see all of Kingslanding. Definitely not as grand as the great cities she has seen in Essos. 

She noticed the walls had large crossbows on them. She grunted, urging Drogon forward to destroy them. After Drogon destroyed the first one, Viserion and Rhaegal took care of the rest. She watched as the gates opened, and a small army ran through; they were slaughtered by the Unsullied. 

She watched from above as her armies rushed through the gates attacking the soldiers.

She felt an urge to finish this quickly. Just burn them, a voice whispered inside her. She shook her head, violently. No, it's not worth it. 

She watched as her men ran through the city, quickly cutting through the soldiers who stood and fought. Those who surrendered she told them to leave. 

She flew to the castle gates. Daenerys looked at the Redkeep. Finally.

Her men stood at the gate, looking to her. 

She sighed. Looking up the balconies, she squinted as she saw someone. Short, blonde hair, a crown. She smiled, the usurper. 

She looked at the courtyard, no civilians, just soldiers. 

Daenerys called down to them, "If any of you wish to live, drop your swords."

None of them moved. It took her a moment to realize these men looked different. They were dressed in fancier armour and had deep red cloaks. She smirked and called for her army to back up. 

Drogon circled back towards the castles gates, flying low. As they approached the gate, she called Dracarys.

The gate exploded in flames and lit the soldiers behind. She could hear them screaming as Drogon lifted back to the sky. 

She looked down as her army busted through the main doors of the Keep. She flew down and stopped at the balcony where she saw the man from before. She stepped off, Drogon and onto the balcony's ledge. 

She dropped down and stood quietly; her hands folded in front of her.

Loud footsteps approached. She looked up. Two large men ran onto the balcony; their swords were drawn. They both stopped in their tracks when they saw Drogon. 

From the darkness, she heard softer footsteps. A small man appeared, the one from before. The usurper. She smiled at him as he came into the light. 

He scowled at her, "They told me your dragons were fake." 

"They are not."

He looked over at one of the guards, "How come you have not cut her down?"

The guard answered nervously, "The dragon, Your Grace."

Daenerys chuckled.

The young man looked at her, pure hatred in his eyes, "What do you want?" 

"What is mine," Daenerys answered simply. 

He looked away for a moment before smiling at her, "Well, if you accepted my marriage proposal, you already would be queen." 

Daenerys raised her eyebrow, "Your name is Joffrey, correct?" 

Joffrey nodded, "And you are Daenerys Targaryen." 

Daenerys looked at him, "Stand down, My Lord. Your rule has come to an end."

Joffrey raised his lip, he raised his hand, "You do not command me! I am the King!"

"Not anymore," Daenerys replied calmly.

"Kill her!" Joffrey sceamed.

She looked at the guards. Drogon lifted his head and roared at them. Before Joffrey could say anything, she heard her army burst through the door. The unsullied killed the two guards and hauled Joffrey way, he bellowed in frustration. 

When she could no longer hear him, she sighed, Drogon had taken off. She rested her hands on the balcony and took in the view of the city. Her city.

She smiled to herself. 

She heard someone clear their throat behind her. She turned and saw Jon. He was breathing heavily and had spatters of blood on him. She smiled at him. He smiled back at her.

"May I approach?" Jon asked. 

Daenerys smiled, "Of course."

He walked up beside her and placed his hands on the balcony, "It's quite the view."

Daenerys nodded, "Yes, it is."

They stood in silence together. 

Jon looked down, "I guess this means you're Queen."

"Don't sound so disappointed."

"No, no!" Jon said, "That isn't what I meant." 

Daenerys smiled, "I'm messing with you, Jon Snow."

Jon laughed, "I'm a little tired, sorry," He inched closer to her.

Daenerys turned to him. He looked over and turned to face her, smiling.

"So, what happens now?" Jon asked.

Daenerys used her hand to wipe some dirt from his armour, "We'll wait for the rest of my people to arrive. Then we will have my coronation, and then the trials."

Jon slid his hand across the balcony towards her, "Will you still require my services, Your Grace."

Daenerys smiled, moving her hand along his armour, "I may be able to think of something."

Jon leaned forward slightly. Daenerys felt her heart start to pound. 

She sucked in a breath as Jon's face moved closer to hers. He stopped to look at her, and she nodded slightly. 

They were inched from each other's lips when a voice sounded from beside them, "My Queen?" 

Daenerys moved her face away, quickly stepping back from Jon. He did the same.

Greyworm stood still, bowing his head. 

"Yes?" Daenerys said, trying to sound as even as possible. 

Greyworm lifted his head, "The troops are waiting for you." 

Daenerys nodded slowly; of course, she needed to deliver another speech. She nodded to Jon, who bowed in return. 

"Your Grace," He said quietly.

She began walking towards the door; Greyworm had gone ahead. 

She turned around, "Jon?" she said. 

He looked up. 

"Call me, Daenerys, please."

Jon smiled and bowed his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am planning to do a bit of a spin-off story just for Dany and Jon. Because as I was writing this I thought of how much I loved doing this romance and want to see it through. So I'll start working on that too.   
> Also please don't be mad about Dany and Jon being instantly attracted to each other. I feel like that's their thing you know? It also happened in the show, like instant sexual tension. lol.   
> Also, I have no idea if the Dothraki or Valyrian is correct I used a translator so. Yeah... lol.


	23. Two Birds One Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa kissed his cheek and got under the covers. Tyrion blew out the candles and got under the blankets with Sansa. He looked up at the canopy of their bed, still thinking. He wished this whole thing could sort itself out. He was starting to realize how much work was ahead of them. But at least Sansa was here. Young, full of energy and good ideas. Westeros was in much better hands now, at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I know this is late. But I'm a procrastinator lol. How was your winter breaks/holidays. Hopefully better than mine. I would have gotten this out sooner but I had a long bout of depression and couldn't dig myself out of the hole for a while. But I'm back above ground. 
> 
> Also, I have been working on plenty of stories for other fandoms as well. I most likely won't be releasing said stories until I have a lot of chapters to them so I don't do this procrastination thing again. I'm excited and happy to be writing again, it truly makes everything better for me.
> 
> Thank you for your patience!  
> p.s. If this one seems discussion-heavy and limited on description I apologize because most of it came from my three a.m. depression hole.  
> Thank you for your support, it means more than I can write in this text box! <3

They did it. Daenerys had won; it was hard to believe at first. He knew they were indebted to their allies forever.

He and Sansa were finally reunited as well. When he first saw her step off the boat, he cried. They must have embraced for five minutes. He spent the rest of the day beside her, holding onto Eddric. Daenerys was happy but impatient; she technically wasn't Queen yet. 

He and Sansa had been spending the last couple of days on her counsel. Helping her decide what to do with the prisoners. Daenerys decided that Roose Bolton would die and his son Ramsey would be legitimized would be the lord of Dreadfort; if he bends the knee, that is. They were still trying to decide what to do with the remnants of the last royal family. Daenerys had met with Tyrion and Sansa in private. 

"This is your family," Daenerys said, eyeing them carefully, "What should we do with them?" 

Tyrion paused, unable to answer the question. He had wanted them all to die more than not. He looked to his son. Would he understand this the day he tells him? Will he be angry? Or sad perhaps, that no other outcome could be made amicably. 

Tyrion knew it was really he who was saddened by this. Not exactly that they had to die, but that they were so horrible there was no other way. 

Sansa turned to Daenerys after noticing Tyrion's silence, "I believe they deserve to have a trial where they can hear their charges."

Daenerys narrowed her eyes, "Deserve is a generous word."

Sansa looked at Tyrion. He shook his head.

"No, they don't." 

Daenerys looked over at him and tilted her head slightly. 

He continued, "If you give them a trial, they'll find a way to squeeze sympathy from the crowds. Trials are also expensive and take time," He paused, taking Sansa's hand," No, they will hear their charges at the headsman's block."

Sansa nodded, squeezing his hand. Daenerys smiled.

"They will hear the charges before my children," Daenerys said.

Tyrion narrowed his eyes in confusion, "Your children being?"

Daenerys gave him a hard stare.

"Ah," Tyrion grunted in realization. 

"So she's going to burn them alive," Olenna said, "Can't say they don't deserve that."

Tyrion grunted in response. Tomorrow was the big celebration where Daenerys will be crowned Queen. Tyrion was ready for this to be done. He knew Daenerys needed him to sort things out. But all he wanted to do was leave. 

He knew Daenerys wanted him to stay, and he could tell Sansa was starting to sway to her side. 'You would be a perfect Hand for her,' Sansa told him. When they took a walk earlier, she told him she didn't mind staying if Cersei and the rest of them were gone. And now that Jon was here, she had no intentions of leaving soon. 

Olenna sat up, "Well, what's going on in your head."

Tyrion looked up, "Sansa wants to stay so that I can be Hand of the Queen."

Olenna shrugged, "So?" 

"I'm not entirely sure I want to do it."

Olenna rolled her eyes, "For a man so small, you sure whine a lot."

Tyrion laughed, "I know." 

"I agree with Sansa. You should stay and make sure this 'Dragon Queen' keeps her promises to the realm."

Tyrion nodded, "Yes, I think that is the way it must be."

Tyrion approached Daenerys' chambers. He knocked on the heavy door. A voice called him in.

Tyrion pushed the door open and was surprised to see Jon. He and Daenerys were sitting closely on the couch, speaking quietly to each other.

Tyrion stopped, "Oh, I didn't mean to intrude."

Jon stood up and began walking towards the door, "No, I was just leaving." 

Tyrion watched him leave. When the door closed, he turned back to Daenerys, "You two seem close."

Daenerys rolled her eyes and gestured him forward, "I'm glad you came." 

Tyrion walked over and sat down in the chair across from her.

"Well," She said.

Tyrion sighed slightly, "I have decided to stay here and be your Hand."

Daenerys smiled, "Good." 

"So you wanted to discuss positions."

Daenerys nodded, "Yes, I figured you would have some good insight."

Tyrion nodded, "Okay, well. Your man, Greyworm, would be a good lord commander for your city watch. Varys is your master of whispers. Who do you have in mind for the others?" 

Daenerys looked thoughtful for a moment, "What else do we need?" 

"Well," Tyrion shifted, "Ideally, a Master of Laws being someone you trust to uphold your laws and oversee justice. Master of Coin as a treasurer of the - uhm - Six Kingdoms."

Daenerys looked up and narrowed her eyes, "Seven." 

Tyrion leaned forward, "The North wants independence, Your Grace, are you going to deny them that?" 

Daenerys' jaw tightened, "They want a place in my world; they have to stand with me."

"They did." 

Daenerys sighed in annoyance, "What do you think I should do?" 

Tyrion pondered this, "I understand your desire for the North. But consider that you rule Essos and Westeros, the North is the only one you don't rule. The North will never attack you, and they'll be indebted to you for granting them independence."

Daenerys was nodding, he could tell she agreed, but she wasn't exactly happy. 

"Maybe a marriage could unite the North and South again?" Tyrion suggested carefully.

Daenerys looked up quickly, "What are you suggesting." 

"I'm not a fool. I've lived a long time, and I can spot desire from a mile away." 

Daenerys narrowed her eyes again, "Speak freely."

Tyrion leaned forward, "If it's your wish to be with Jon Snow and have the North, you could legitimize him so a Stark can rule the North. And when you two marry, you'll have the North again." 

Daenerys looked thoughtful again, "And you know I wish to be with Jon Snow?" 

Tyrion shrugged, "Judging by the time you spend together, the looks, and the fact that the two of you are around the same age and could produce good-looking offspring; yeah, I can guess that."

Daenerys laughed, "Good-looking offspring?" 

Tyrion shrugged, "You didn't think you'd get away with not having children, did you?" 

Daenerys looked down, "No, I figured it had to become a topic of importance."

"And now that you are Queen, or you will be officially tomorrow, I think it's a good time to discuss that." 

"What you're proposing is to trick the North?" Daenerys leaned forward.

Tyrion shrugged again, "Not necessarily." 

Daenerys smiled, "Two birds with one stone then?"

Tyrion nodded. 

"What will Sansa think?" Daenerys asked.

Tyrion paused, "Sansa is an incredible woman with more compassion than you or I. She would find this probably deceptive and unnecessary. But also knowing Sansa, she would prefer to be asked herself."

Daenerys smiled, "Good point."

"Do you want to know what she thinks?" 

Daenerys nodded slightly, "Yes. Maybe she can offer another way." 

Tyrion nodded. Daenerys had a point, Sansa always seemed to point out options you never saw, or she makes you confront the ones you hate. 

"She's probably asleep now. We can discuss this after your coronation tomorrow," Tyrion suggested.

Daenerys nodded, "Okay," after a few moments of silence, she stood up, "You can return to your wife now, thank you for your counsel."

Tyrion stood up and bowed, "Goodnight, Your Grace."

He got back to his room and opened the door. Sansa was lying in bed reading. Tyrion smiled and walked over to her. 

When he got close, she looked up and smiled, "How's Daenerys?" 

Tyrion rolled his eyes playfully, "Painfully naive."

Sansa laughed, "You've got your *hands* full then," She smirked at her joke.

"Ugh," Tyrion exclaimed, "That was awful, dear."

Sansa shrugged, "I think Eddric would like it." 

Tyrion chuckled and laid beside her. He sighed loudly, and Sansa put her book down. 

"What happened?" Sansa asked, moving closer. 

"She wants the North," Tyrion rubbed his eyes.

Sansa nodded, "Yes, I know. She wanted me to convince them to stay." 

Tyrion perked up, "Oh yeah? How did that go?" 

Sansa half-smiled, "How do you think?"

Tyrion laughed, "I'm guessing they said they would consider it?" 

Sansa nodded sarcastically.

Tyrion cleared his throat, "You've noticed her and Jon, right?" 

Sansa nodded and rolled her eyes, "Yes, I went for a walk with Jon to catch up. The whole time he talked about her." 

"Do you blame him?" Tyrion asked with a wink.

Sansa hit his arm lightly, "Watch it," She said with a playful glint.

Tyrion laughed, "I meant that she has dragons! How could you not talk about that?" 

"Hmm, I think you and Jon spend a lot of time thinking about those 'dragons' of hers."

Tyrion sat up, "You know I only have eyes for you."

Sansa scoffed playfully, "You're fine. So what about Jon and Daenerys?"

Tyrion made a face.

Sansa raised an eyebrow, "You're making that devious Lannister face. What's going on?"

"I may have an idea to get Daenerys an heir and the North."

Sansa tilted her head, "Okay, let's hear it."

"You won't like it."

"Probably."

Tyrion chuckled before taking a deep breath, "I suggested that she makes Jon a Stark, then appoints him King in the North, then marry him so that the Kingdoms join."

Sansa nodded slowly, "Is that how that works?" 

Tyrion shrugged, "Under Daenerys' ruling? Perhaps. Her will is reality."

Sansa made a 'hmm' sound. 

After a moment, she spoke, "It's horrible and devious. But it may work if she really wants it that bad."

She seemed to be holding something back.

"But?" 

Sansa sighed, "You remember Joffrey? That boy got everything he ever wanted, and when he became King, his demands became steeper. I don't want Daenerys to become a spoiled brat like him."

Tyrion nodded, "And what if they do get married but only if Jon abdicates?"

Sansa nodded, "They would argue for that," Sansa was silent, "I was hoping Lyanna Mormont could rule the North."

Tyrion sat up, "Oh yeah?" 

Sansa nodded, "She fiery and a true north woman. She would be an amazing Queen."

Tyrion nodded, "Yes, but she's a little young still."

"She's thirteen. Joffrey became King at sixteen."

"Well, perhaps she can be made Queen after Jon abdicates." 

Sansa paused, "So the new plan is to make Jon King until Lyanna turns sixteen when she can take over as Queen in the North?"

Tyrion nodded, "Not a horrible plan."

Sansa shrugged, "No, it's not that bad, I think. But what if Jon doesn't want to be King?" 

Tyrion huffed, "Then Lyanna can take the throne early." 

Sansa laughed, "If the North wants a Queen."

Tyrion groaned slightly, "Yes, I can already hear the complaints of three Queens." 

Sansa laughed, "We can discuss this more tomorrow, with Daenerys, Jon, and Lyanna."

"And Lyanna?" Tyrion asked.

"Well, she's our candidate," Sansa shrugged. 

Tyrion nodded, "Okay, but first sleep."

Sansa kissed his cheek and got under the covers. Tyrion blew out the candles and got under the blankets with Sansa. He looked up at the canopy of their bed, still thinking. He wished this whole thing could sort itself out. He was starting to realize how much work was ahead of them. But at least Sansa was here. Young, full of energy and good ideas. Westeros was in much better hands now, at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading. It means a lot :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading the first chapter :) I hope you enjoyed it :) I am currently working on the third chapter and beyond. Please let me know if you would like me to continue this.  
> Also I am open to feedback, as long as it is constructive. Let me know what you think :)  
> Thanks again!


End file.
